Un Futuro Pasado
by Luna Rhae
Summary: Y… ¿Si pudieras viajar en el tiempo? Ellos viajaron al pasado para protegerla pero... ¿De quien? ¿Serian tan egoístas como para causarle dolor y sufrimiento a las personas cercanas? Y lo más importante, ¿Se puede confiar en ellos? / NaLu, OC, Viaje en el tiempo.
1. Una Boda

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo esta nueva historia.

**Nota1**: Originalmente la había puesto como **NaLu** pero comienza con un **NaLi**, así que técnicamente es **Infidelidad**. Tiene **Viajes en el tiempo, OoC y OC**. Así que si son sensibles a la infidelidad les recomiendo que no lo lean o lo lean bajo su propio riesgo, no quiero que luego digan que los engañé o algo así.

**Nota2:** Lo que está al inicio y en negritas es **pasado/futuro**, está especificado en la fecha al inicio. Está escrito como si fuera una especie de diario y cada uno es contado desde la perspectiva de un personaje, espero no se pierdan.

**Nota3:** Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leerla :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong> Una boda...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hargeon. 9 de diciembre – año x808  Bodega abandonada en el muelle.**

**- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Marcus con enojo mientras veía como un portal dorado se cerraba frente a ellos.**

**- La mujer de Dragneel ha escapado – André soltó esas palabras con calma, como restándole importancia al hecho de que la otra persona que conocía el verdadero paradero de Luna ya no estuviera con ellos.**

**- ¡¿Qué?! – volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el último vestigio dorado que se desvanecía en el aire de esa bodega abandonada y apretó los puños con furia.**

**- No te preocupes Marcus, el viaje en el tiempo debilita al usuario – le mostró una daga ensangrentada – y no podrá lograr nada, morirá antes de salir del portal y su cuerpo se destruirá. No hay de qué preocuparnos – obvió la mirada de enojo de su compañero. A Marcus no le preocupaba si lograba el viaje o moría en el portal, le preocupaba no tener más poder sobre el Dragneel para que confesara o no tener a alguien más para extraerle la información si es que este moría.**

**André se enfocó en el pelirrosa que estaba colgado sujetado por sus muñecas, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, acababa de ver como el amor de su vida había sido herido y lanzado al portal sin poder hacer nada. El collar negro en su cuello evitaba que usara su magia de dragon slayer haciéndolo completamente vulnerable a todo – Dragneel… ¿Dónde está tu hija? – el pelirrosa solo lo miró con odio.**

**- ¡Jamás lo sabrás! – le ladró la respuesta antes de que el golpe le llegara de lleno sobre el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre.**

**- Una vez más – habló André con una sonrisa de superioridad - ¿Dónde… está… tu hija?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magnolia. 17 de febrero – año x793  Casa Strauss**

Lisanna se sentía como en un sueño, no podía creer que en verdad estaba pasando, tocó la delicada organza del velo tipo catedral que descasaba en una cima del maniquí y sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad. Mirajane entró en la habitación en el momento justo para evitar que las lágrimas le arruinaran el maquillaje. La menor de los Strauss se giró, encaró el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación y contempló el vestido que tenía puesto, era una exquisita obra de arte hecho especialmente para ella, los encajes, brocados y listones estaban distribuidos de manera tan elegante que la hacían ver como si de una princesa se tratara, la seda acariciaba su suave piel y la sola imagen mental de ella caminando al altar la hacía sonrojarse de una manera encantadora.

No sintió cuando su hermana le colocó el velo de novia, se sentía todo tan irreal pero las mariposas en su estómago le decían que todo era real. – El coche nos espera – escuchó decir a Mirajane momentos después y se dejó llevar hacia el coche tirado a caballos que las llevaría a la catedral. Durante todo el camino estuvo estrujando con ansias una servilleta hasta que la había hecho polvo. La leve presión de la mano de su hermana mayor sobre la suya y esa sonrisa tan encantadora la hizo serenarse, era real, se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida, aquel que le había robado el corazón desde que lo había conocido, aquel con el que habían jugado a ser una familia cuando eran pequeños. Ese juego se había tornado en una realidad que se hacía segundo a segundo más certera, una realidad que cubría sus mejillas con un delicado tono rosa y anegaba con lágrimas traicioneras sus hermosos ojos azules. Era la mujer más feliz de Magnolia.

**Magnolia. 17 de febrero – año x793 / Casa de Natsu**

Gray había llegado a la casa de Natsu tres horas antes de la ceremonia, estaba acompañado por Happy que lo había ido a buscar cuando notó que el pelirrosa se estaba comportando de manera extraña. En cuanto llegó cerca de la casa del pelirrosa notó que el exceed tenía razón, Natsu estaba parado fuera de su casa con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte, estaba con su ropa habitual y con muestras de haber estado sudando por cada poro disponible de su cuerpo

- ¡Hey cabeza de lava, reacciona! – le gritó mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda que el pelirrosa no esquivo recibiendo el impacto de lleno y cayendo de bruces sobre la tierra sin siquiera reaccionar ante la agresión de su amigo.

El mago de hielo se quedó estático por esa reacción, jamás en su vida había visto a Natsu recibir un golpe y no hacer nada, mucho menos quedarse en piso como si fuera un costal de papas. Vio como Happy se acercó al pelirrosa e hizo lo mismo

- Ven Natsu, tenemos que arreglarte – le dijo de forma queda mientras lo levantaba del piso y lo llevaba adentro de la casa. El reguero habitual les dificultó el avance hacia el baño pero lo lograron, Happy empezó a llenar la bañera mientras Gray le quitaba la ropa sudada a Natsu y lo metía en el agua tibia.

- Happy, ¿me harías un favor? – El exceed asintió en silencio, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaba pasando – ve a mi casa y trae mi ropa, creo que aquí me voy a arreglar – el exceed asintió y salió volando del lugar.

Gray bañó a Natsu como si fuera un niño pequeño, estaba preocupado por su amigo y algo le decía que no eran nervios por la boda. Estaba por terminar cuando el pelirrosa fijó su vista en el mago de hielo.

- Gray – habló de una manera queda – ¿no sientes que algo está mal? – preguntó en un tono neutro pero al alquimista le pareció que había una nota de miedo oculta.

- ¿Mal? – repitió como si no entendiera la palabra

- No sé, siento como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, es un sentimiento extraño, aquí – se señaló el pecho – pero no sé qué es.

**Magnolia. 17 de febrero – año x793 / Catedral de Magnolia**

Makarov estaba parado en la puerta de la catedral esperando a que llegaran los novios, estaba preocupado por Natsu. Gray había salido corriendo del gremio dejando a medias las decoraciones en cuanto entro Happy por la puerta, por la cara de preocupación del exceed intuyo que algo no andaba bien pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que terminar de arreglar el salón del gremio y el pelirrosa estaba en buenas manos, nadie mejor que Gray para ayudar a Natsu, fuese lo que fuese que le sucediera.

Todos los del gremio ya estaban dentro de la catedral cuando a lo lejos vio dos figuras que venían corriendo, eran Natsu y Gray. Makarov los recibió y preguntó qué era lo que había pasado a lo que el pelirrosa respondió que eran los nervios por la boda, que ya todo estaba bien y no había nada que preocuparse. No le creyó. La expresión de felicidad de Natsu podría ser la de siempre pero en sus ojos se podía ver algo más, como una sombra de miedo. La expresión de Gray era similar, intentaba parecer el de siempre pero algo en sus ojos le decía al master que algo le estaban ocultando.

Gildarts llegó en el momento justo cuando el maestro iba a cuestionarlos sobre lo que en realidad pasaba, vio como el pelirrojo abrazaba a Natsu y lo arrastraba hacia su posición en el altar y fueron seguidos de cerca por Gray dejándolo con la duda en la garganta.

El coche que traía a la novia llegó momentos después, Makarov, como todo un caballero, ayudo a Mirajane y a Lisanna en la misión de bajar de éste. Se sentía orgulloso de que dos de sus mocosos fueran a contraer matrimonio, le parecía que apenas ayer llegaron al gremio, los veía como los niños que habían dejado de ser hacia demasiados años, le costaba visualizarlos como los hombres y mujeres hechos y derechos en los que se habían convertido pero quince años no pasaban en vano, claro, contando con los siete que pasaron congelados en la isla Tenroujima. Felicitó a la novia y vio como Elfman ofrecía galantemente el brazo a su pequeña hermana para llevarla al lugar donde Natsu la estaba esperando.

**-F. T.-**

Mirajane estaba parada junto a su hermana durante la ceremonia así como Gray lo estaba junto a Natsu pero, no pudo dejar de notar que había alguien desconocido en el lugar. Una rubia estaba sentada al final de la iglesia, en una esquina solitaria mientras contemplaba la ceremonia, vio cómo ésta se obligaba a sonreír y como se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas que escapaban de sus enormes ojos chocolate. De tanto en tanto volteaba a ver al Fullbuster que también se había dado cuenta de la extraña en el lugar, se dedicaban una mirada interrogante, fijaban sus ojos en la pareja que se juraba amor eterno y luego en la extraña que jugaba con un guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello.

La mayor de los Strauss pasó la mayor parte de la boda pendiente de la extraña en el lugar, fue consciente del mundo nuevamente cuando el padre pidió que Natsu besara a Lisanna para terminar la ceremonia. En ese momento, Mirajane podría jurar haber visto a la rubia tener la expresión más dolida que podría tener una mujer, como si viera al hombre que ama casarse con alguien que no fuese ella; un pestañeo después, la rubia ya no estaba y los nuevos esposos eran bañados por una lluvia de arroz mientras salían de la iglesia.

- ¿Sabes quién era la rubia? – le preguntó a Gray momentos después de que los novios se subieran al carro que los llevaría al gremio.

- No, pero desapareció tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

**-F. T.-**

Juvia estaba sentada en una banca frente a la catedral en donde se realizaba la boda, tenía una excelente vista de la entrada de esta y solo esperaba que la rubia supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedó contemplando a los invitados que entraban a la iglesia, al que era el novio y el padrino, a la novia y demás gente, los veía pasar, no conocía a ninguno, solo al pelirrosa porque su amiga le había mostrado una foto de él. Vio el tiempo correr como el las hojas que caen al suelo, consultaba su reloj de vez en vez hasta que vio salir a su amiga corriendo del lugar tan rápido que parecía que dejaba una estela de luz a su paso y temió por que alguien lo notara.

A la distancia pudo distinguir el estado de animo de la rubia, no hizo falta más que extender los brazos en el momento justo para abrazarla y consolarla así como lo había hecho la rubia antes, cuando la lluvia vivía en ella – Lucy-san, no llores – le diecia con cariño y ternura mientras apretaba más el cuerpo de su amiga entre sus brazos – no lo podías evitar, no es tu culpa – la abrazaba mientras ignoraba a las personas que las miraban y la conducía lejos de la catedral, hacia su habitación de hotel. Lucy no pudo hacer más que llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias nuevamente por leer :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	2. Otra vez en Fairy Tail

**¡Hola!** Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong> Otra vez en Fairy Tail...

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Lugar desconocido- -Fecha desconocida-  -Lugar desconocido-**

**Lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de que el portal se cerrara fue el rostro de la persona que más amaba, después de eso empezó a correr por ese extraño pasillo dorado como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no era así, su vida no importaba pero necesitaba mantenerse viva para salvar la vida de los que realmente importaban. El dolor en un costado se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daba y después de un tiempo empezó a dejar gotas carmesí por donde había pasado. El sonido de un péndulo la acompañaba mientras corría y no sabía a donde iba a parar, no había terminado de hacer el conjuro cuando André la apuñaló y la lanzó a la grieta dorada que se había formado – intenta salvaros, si es que puedes – le dijo antes de recitar algo más y cerrar la grieta.**

**Pensó que el camino no tenía fin, todo era exactamente igual, no había nada más que el camino dorado por el que corría hasta que vio una luz a la cual se dirigió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba mareada y cansada, quería salir de ahí y a la vez dejar de correr y dormirse en ese lugar, formar parte de él y desaparecer para no seguir sufriendo pero se obligó a llegar a esa luz, tenía que vivir.**

**Cuando salió de la grieta temporal se encontró en algo que parecía ser un bosquecillo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y sujetándose de los troncos de los árboles, empezó a avanzar hacia lo que parecía ser una voz femenina, no quiso caer presa del sentimiento de nostalgia que le traía esa voz, sabía que estaba al borde de la muerte y que su cerebro la engañara así era una jugada muy cruel. Se obligó a seguir caminando hacia esa voz y entonces escuchó una voz masculina de dónde provenía la voz femenina.**

**Sintió su corazón agitarse dentro de su pecho y las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos cuando divisó la casa en donde había crecido cuando era niña, lentamente fijó sus ojos en las personas que estaban sentadas en un desayunador y supo que el viaje la había llevado demasiado lejos. – Mamá, papá – susurró en una mezcla de felicidad, miedo y alivio antes de desmayarse.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magnolia. 18 de febrero – año x793  Gremio de Fairy Tail**

Mirajane las vio paradas en la entrada del gremio y reconoció de inmediato a la rubia de la iglesia pero esa vez no estaba sola, estaba con una peliazul con un rostro infantil. Notó que la rubia era bonita pero su belleza era opacada por la sombra de tristeza que le cubría los ojos, también notó el miedo evidente de entrar al local del gremio y como la peliazul le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida para infundirle valor.

Las vio acercarse a la barra a donde estaba ella descansando en esos momentos, también notó que algunos se le quedaban viendo de reojo a las extrañas y otros les lanzaban piropos que ellas parecían no escuchar – Bienvenidas a Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Mirajane – les dijo con su sonrisa de siempre y vio como la rubia se tallaba la mano derecha, como si le doliera – ¿en qué les podemos ayudar? – hizo la pregunta de cortesía para los visitantes, eran el mejor gremio de todo el país y no faltaban los que se querían unir o venían a encargar algún trabajo de manera personal.

- Yo soy Juvia Loxar y ella es Lucy… - la peliazul se le quedó viendo a la rubia por un momento, como pidiendo permiso para terminar la oración.

- Lucy Heartfilia – la rubia terminó la oración y Mirajane enfocó su vista en la rubia – un placer – y la sonrisa que afloró en los labios de la rubia por un momento le dio la impresión de que estaba cargada de nostalgia – queremos hablar con Makarov Dreyar, es sobre un asunto delicado.

- El maestro no está, llegará en una hora, pero pueden esperarlo aquí – señaló una mesa vacía para que ellas ocuparan.

- Gracias, la barra está bien – habló la peliazul y se sentaron en la esquina más alejada de la barra, lejos de las miradas y el escándalo del gremio. Mirajane las veía platicar en susurros y mirar hacia todos lados de forma ansiosa, sobre todo a la que se había presentado como Lucy, les llevó unas bebidas de cortesía y les preguntó de dónde venían, la mirada cruzada que se dieron no le gustó en absoluto pero dijeron el lugar al unísono. La mansión Heartfilia.

**- F. T.-**

- ¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó la peliazul a Lucy en un susurro - ¿Podemos confiar en él? ¿Y si no nos cree? – no podía negar que tenía miedo, ella misma no lo había creído en ese momento de no ser porque lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga se había cumplido al pie de la letra.

- No lo sé – soltó con desanimo mientras contemplaba la bebida que le había llevado la albina – eso es algo que no te puedo decir porque esto es algo que no he vivido – entonces la vio contemplarse la mano derecha con tristeza y supo que añoraba la marca en su piel, aquella de la que le había hablado tantas veces cuando se despertaba gritando en las noches.

Juvia escuchó un "Estamos en casa" en la entrada del gremio, iba a voltear a ver quién hacia tanto ruido pero el firme agarre de Lucy se lo impidió – no – le susurró con pánico en su mirada y entonces supo que era el pelirrosa y ese uso del plural era una indicación de que venía acompañado por su esposa.

- Vámonos, no necesitas exponerte a esto – le suplico con un leve susurro pero la rubia negó.

- Si vamos a estar aquí no puedo huir de él cada vez que lo vea, él no me conoce, no sabe quién soy porque nuca me ha visto, además – apretó el relicario en su cuello – necesitamos esperar al maestro. – Juvia asintió y se quedó en su sitio, todo estaría bien si el pelirrosa no se acercaba a ella.

**-F.T.-**

Natsu irradiaba felicidad, se había convencido que de nada estaba mal, que lo que sentía en su pecho era solo productos de sus nervios por la boda y los había olvidado al momento de decir "Acepto". Saludó a su cuñada a la distancia y se trepó a la tarima para que todos lo vieran, le tiró un beso a la distancia a su esposa, que estaba en la barra con Mirajane, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara por el acto, tomó aire en sus pulmones y les gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! – vio como Lisanna era abrazada por sus hermanos y como sus compañeros del gremio levantaban su cerveza con alegría haciendo un brindis por ellos y su felicidad.

Todo era alegría en el gremio hasta que escucharon el grito de una mujer al final de la barra pidiendo ayuda. Inmediatamente todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se enfocaron en la mujer que había gritado, Natsu llegó primero pensando que había sido Lisanna pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa, vio a una peliazul llorando sobre una rubia que yacía inconsciente en el piso del local, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a la rubia para llevarla a la enfermería del gremio seguido de cerca por la peliazul que era presa del miedo y la preocupación.

La depositó en una de las camas y la peliazul se acercó a ella – Lucy-san, Lucy-san, reacciona por favor – escuchó como le rogaba a la rubia y Natsu se quedó sorprendido por como la había llamado. Lisanna entró acompañada de Mirajane dejando atrás a todos los curiosos, la albina mayor se acercó a la rubia para revisarla haciendo que la peliazul se apartara para dejarle espacio al aire que necesitaba.

- Necesitamos alcohol – pidió al aire – está desmayada – vio como Lisanna le tendía un frasco con bolitas de algodón remojadas en alcohol, como su cuñada sacaba una y la pasaba por la nariz de la rubia intentado hacer que reaccionara, como la peliazul jugaba con sus manos de manera ansiosa y él no movía ni un musculo, pensó que si respirar no fuera una acción natural de su cuerpo habría muerto por asfixia hacia bastante tiempo.

**- F. T.-**

Cuando entró al gremio todo era un caos, no el clásico caos que reinaba en el lugar, sino un caos que era habitual cuando pasaba algo malo. Inmediatamente preguntó por lo que pasaba y alguien a quien no distinguió le gritó que una clienta se había desmayado y la estaban atendiendo en la enfermería, inmediatamente encaminó sus pasos hacia la enfermería donde había lo que parecía ser medio gremio amontonado en la puerta, se hizo paso entre ellos y entró en la habitación en el momento justo en que la rubia abría los ojos y preguntaba en dónde estaba.

- En la enfermería de Fairy Tail – respondió desde la puerta avanzando hacia la rubia que lo volteó a ver en cuanto terminó de hablar – se desmayó en la barra y la trajimos aquí.

- Maestro – habló con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos – maestro – y se soltó a llorar en la cama a la vista de todos, vio como una peliazul se acercaba a ella y la empezaba a consolar.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó con intriga y la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – salgan todos – pidió en el momento en que vio una sombra conocida en el dorso de la mano derecha de la rubia.

- Si maestro – respondió Mirajane y se llevó a todos del lugar dejando solos al maestro, a la rubia y a la peliazul que la acompañaba y consolaba en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo ver tu mano derecha? – pidió mientras se acercaba a la rubia que asintió y le tendió la mano con el dorso a la vista. Makarov tomó la mano y la vio con detenimiento durante un instante, como si buscara algo en la piel. La rubia solo le sonrió - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó dejando la mano de la rubia en la cama.

**- F. T.-**

- Entonces… ¿todo este alboroto fue porque un cliente de desmayó? – preguntó con incredulidad el alquimista de hielo.

- Si – respondió Mirajane – el maestro está con ella – y le dedicó una mirada significativa.

- ¿Ella? – preguntó con curiosidad, Mirajane se refería a la clienta como si fuese alguien que conocieran de hace tiempo y del cual no habían vuelto a saber y eso lo intrigaba.

- Mirajane – no notó la presencia del maestro a sus espaldas hasta que el hombrecillo habló, entonces entendió por qué la albina le había dado esa mirada, era la rubia que habían visto en la iglesia el día anterior en la boda de Natsu y Lisanna, aquella que lloró y desapareció en menos de un parpadeo – ellas se van a unir al gremio a partir de hoy – las palabras del maestro lo descolocaron por un segundo y enfocó su vista de nuevo en la rubia que tenía una expresión de nostalgia y en la peliazul que estaba con ella.

Vio como la albina sacaba el sello del gremio para colocárselo a las nuevas integrantes, la primera en colocárselo fue la peliazul, vio cómo se deslizó la falda donde tenía la abertura hacia un lado y como le asentaban el sello dejándole la marca de Fairy Tail en un tono azul cielo sobre la piel blanca. La siguiente fue la rubia, ella extendió la mano derecha mostrando el dorso de la mano donde le colocaron el sello – no es verdad – escuchó que susurró la rubia al ver el color que le habían colocado – es dorado – y luego vio como miraba con pánico a la peliazul.

- Oh, debería de haber sido rosa – escuchó que decía la albina al momento de ver el color de la marca del gremio.

- No importa – le restó importancia al color mientras sonreía de una manera forzada. "Es una mala actuación" pensó el Fullbuster al verla hacer eso. Le resultaba sospechoso que esa rubia estuviera ahí, sobre todo por la forma tan extraña en que él y Mirajane la habían visto por primera vez. En definitiva, no quitaría los ojos de ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias nuevamente por leer :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	3. Dudas

**¡Hola!** Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong> Dudas...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hargeon. 2 de enero – año x809  Bodega abandonada en el muelle.**

**- Piensa que tu hija debe estar sola, asustada, sin saber dónde están sus padres, sin saber que su madre ha muerto intentando salvar su vida, sin saber que su padre va a morir en cualquier momento – le decía André al pelirrosa que seguía colgado de las muñecas, tenía el pecho y la espalda llenos de cicatrices viejas y nuevas, de profundos cortes en las piernas y el abdomen, de marcas de cuchillo en los brazos y quemaduras en varias partes más del cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza gacha mientras escuchaba lo que le decía el pelinegro en ese tono de voz de autosuficiencia, de completa seguridad.**

**- No sirve de nada que te lo diga, no la podrás encontrar – soltó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba sus ojos verdes a la altura de los negros que lo miraban. La cara de André se deformó en una mueca de desprecio y lo agarró del cuello donde seguía ese collar negro que lo hacía tan vulnerable como cualquier ser humano.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres bastardo? – siseó con los dientes apretados mientras sentía como el cuello del Dragneel parecía que fuese a tronar como una nuez en cuestión de segundos. Se detuvo y lo soltó - ¡Habla de una maldita vez!**

**- Me refiero a esto – sonrió mientras una de sus manos empezaba a desaparecer en un destello plateado – mandaste a mi mujer al pasado con la intención de que muriera en el portal – sus piernas empezaron a desaparecer también con ese extraño brillo plata – pensabas que si moría no cambiaría nada, que podrías viajar tú y tomar a nuestra hija para tus propósitos pero te equivocaste, ella vivió y cambió todo – le dedicó un ultima sonrisa de triunfo – o quizás no cambió nada y todo esto ha sido una ilusión – las últimas palabras del pelirrosa resonaron en el espacio aun después de que había desaparecido completamente del lugar. André se quedó estupefacto por lo que acababa de ver.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magnolia. 18 de febrero – año x793  Departamento de Lucy y Juvia**

Juvia miraba como contemplaba Lucy la marca del gremio en su mano, el dorado sobre su piel, como si fuese oro, como si fuese – el portal por el que viajé – le dijo esa misma noche cuando llegaron a su departamento.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó la peliazul a su amiga mientras estaban sentadas en la cama. Lucy había elegido el departamento, le parecía pequeño pero prefería pensar que era acogedor, en el fondo sabía la razón de que ambas terminaran viviendo ahí.

- Esperar, solo eso, ir al gremio todos los días, puedes tomar el trabajo que quieras, haz amigos, enamórate, vive una vida – le sonrió a su amiga que le regresó la sonrisa – perdóname – le dijo momentos después con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – perdóname por haberte arrastrado a esto, perdóname por haber sido egoísta y traerte conmigo, tenía miedo de enfrentar esto sola – Juvia la abrazó dándole consuelo, trasmitiéndole seguridad.

Juvia no tenía nada en contra de ella, era todo lo contrario, estaba agradecida por hacer que la lluvia parece en ese momento, por quererla y cuidarla, por salvarla de las garras de ese gremio que la quería usar como un objeto. Por enseñarle como controlar la tormenta que vivía en ella y por todas las risas que habían compartido. No, no podía reprocharle nada ni negarle nada, la quería como a una hermana y sabía que siempre que necesitara a Lucy, Lucy estaría para ella así como lo había estado siempre.

- ¿Te cuento una historia? – Le dijo cuándo se había serenado, Juvia asintió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – La Juvia que yo conocí, se casó con su rey del hielo.

**Magnolia. 5 de marzo – año x793 / Casa Strauss.**

Mirajane estaba consolando a Lisanna en la casa en donde ellas habían compartido tanto, donde se había arreglado para su boda y para el día más feliz de su vida, donde había planeado junto con su hermana como iba a seducir a su marido en la primera noche.

- ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Es que acaso no me ama? ¿No soy lo suficientemente hermosa? ¡Se casó conmigo! – eran los sollozos apremiantes de Lisanna sobre el hombro de Mirajane, la albina mayor no sabía que decirle en esa situación, estaba anonadada. Ella sabía que habían consumado su matrimonio, después de la escena de la tarima, Lisanna le había confiado en privado como había sido esa primera vez. Esa era la razón de que no entendiera el por qué no la había vuelto a tocar el pelirrosa.

Según Lisanna, Natsu siempre ponía un pretexto para no tocarla después de esa primera noche. Primero pensó que no había sido satisfactorio para él, luego que no le atraía físicamente, hasta llegó a pensar que ella no él no la amaba. Todas las noches intentaba que él volviera a tocarla, todas las noches era la misma escena: él la acercaba, la besaba con devoción, le acariciaba el cuerpo, la desvestía entre las caricias y ella sentía como el cuerpo del pelirrosa reaccionaba a los estímulos al igual que el de ella, como se preparaban irremediablemente para volverse uno mismo pero había algo que lo detenía, algo que hacía que el pelirrosa la alejara lentamente de él y abandonara la habitación con enojo.

En esos momentos estaba de misión y no se la había llevado alegando que ella estaría más segura ahí, con su hermana, que no quería perder lo más bello para él una vez más pero Lisanna pensaba que era porque se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse casado con ella.

- Sabes, Gray me dijo que Natsu dudó la tarde en que se iban a casar, que sentía que había algo raro, no supo explicarlo – los ojos de Lisanna la miraban con miedo, como si la oración de su hermana confirmara su miedo – no te preocupes, quizás luego se le pase.

La siguió consolando por el resto de la mañana, pensando en lo que le pasaba a Natsu, pensando en lo que sentía su hermana al no sentirse deseada por el hombre que ama, pensando en cómo se sentiría ella si Laxus no la hubiese tomado la noche en que se casaron. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda cuando una idea le recorrió la mente. ¿Y si Natsu le era infiel?

**Magnolia. 5 de marzo – año x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

- Y ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes? – preguntó Gray con un ligero recelo al ver que Juvia, Lucy y Gajeel platicaban como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Algo le decía que ellas dos no eran de fiar.

- De Lord Phantom – le respondió Gajeel tan tranquilo como siempre mientras fijaba sus ojos en las nuevas haciendo que Gray siguiera la mirada y notara que estaban ansiosas. "¿Son amigas o enemigas?" pensó en ese momento, no recordaba haberlas visto en el ataque de Lord Phantom solo por querer destruir el gremio.

- No las vi cuando…

- No estábamos en ese momento – respondió Juvia con una voz serena y firme – nosotras nos salimos del gremio antes, dejando incompleta a la elite – vio como la peliazul se señaló a sí misma – yo era una maga clase S, elemento agua.

- ¿Tú eras de Elemento 4? – preguntó sorprendido y la peliazul asintió de forma serena, entonces recordó que de eso habían pasado muchos años y ella no aparentaba más edad que Lisanna al igual que la rubia, cosa que era extraño ya que ellos habían estado congelados por 7 años en la isla Tenroujima. Fijó su mirada en Lucy - ¿El maestro sabe esto? – le preguntó en un tono brusco haciendo que Gajeel gruñera por eso - ¿Qué magia usas tú?

- Tú no eres nadie para hablarle así a Lucy-san – le reprendió Juvia sacándolo por un momento de cuadro por la actitud tan seria que utilizó con su amiga. Gajeel solo se contenía la risa y Lucy le colocó la mano sobre el hombro a su amiga mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué si lo sabe el maestro? – Empezó a hablar – por supuesto que lo sabe, no he mencionado la magia que uso porque nadie lo había preguntado, pero está bien, te voy a enseñar mi magia.

- No lo hagas – Gray vio como le suplicó Juvia en el momento en que empezaba a buscar algo que colgaba de su cinturón y como Gajeel se tensó por eso. No le gustaba nada.

- Si, lo haré para que deje de seguirnos y de espiarnos, he notado que no me quita los ojos de encima desde que llegamos, incluso me asombra que no me lo haya preguntado antes – Gray tragó grueso por eso, no pensó que se había dado cuenta. Vio como Lucy se paró y sacó una llave dorada – ¡Ábrete, puerta del León! – Y apareció un joven de traje café y cabellos naranjas que saludó a Lucy, a Juvia y a Gajeel – Soy una maga de espíritus estelares.

- Imposible – susurró Gray incrédulo ante lo que veía – esa es una magia perdida, no se ha vuelto a ver a un mago de espíritus estelares desde el incidente de Oración 6, ¿Cuántas llaves tienes?

- Las doce – respondió con seriedad y fijó su vista en Leo – regresa, dale mis saludos – el joven asintió y desapareció.

**Magnolia. 5 de marzo – año x793 / Bosque a las afueras de Magnolia.**

- Natsu – llamó el exceed a su mejor amigo y padre adoptivo mientras caminaban por el sendero de regreso a Magnolia ese día temprano por la mañana - ¿Por qué Lisanna no vino en esta misión con nosotros? Era muy fácil, solo eran unos ladrones – pasó un momento esperando la respuesta pero ésta nunca llegó, volteó a ver a su derecha para ver la razón de que no le haya contestado y no encontró al pelirrosa, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio parado a la orilla del camino contemplando algún punto en la nada con la mirada perdida. Happy llegó volando hacia él, cuando estuvo cerca de él notó que estaba sudando como la vez que se iba a casar, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y el viento que corría por ahí secaba el rastro en su piel.

- ¿Lo notas, Happy? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras se sujetaba inconscientemente el pecho – hay algo ahí – y señaló al bosque.

- No hay nada ahí Natsu – le respondió el exceed pero no pudo evitar que el pelirrosa saliera corriendo hacia el bosque internándose en éste. Happy salió corriendo tras él mientras lo llamaba por su nombre pero el pelirrosa parecía que no lo escuchaba, súbitamente perdió a Natsu de vista y tuvo que acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarlo. No sabía para donde ir pero un resplandor dorado hizo que se dirigiera hacia ese lugar gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegó al lugar lo único que encontró fue a Natsu desmayado en el piso junto a lo que parecía ser un collar negro. Intentó despertarlo pero le resultó imposible, tenía la respiración demasiado lenta y estaba sudando frio. No sabía que hacer e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, guardó ese extraño collar negro en su pequeña bolsita junto a su pescado y se llevó a Natsu volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias nuevamente por leer :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	4. Despierto

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Despierto...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 de Julio – año x776  Mansión Heartfilia.**

**Abrió los ojos con pesadez, como cuando alguien se levanta después de haber dormido demasiado y aun así se sintiera débil. Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver le parecía demasiado brillante, demasiado luminoso y demasiado suave a la vez. De repente todo se volvió una espiral de luz y texturas haciendo que llevara sus manos a la cabeza como tratando de bajarse del mundo que le giraba sin parar. Cuando al fin logró que todo estuviera algo más quieto empezó a reconocer las formas que hasta hacia poco le parecían destellos de luz blanca, entonces fue que reconoció el lugar.**

**La puerta de la habitación se abrió con el clásico sonido del picaporte haciendo que ella girara instintivamente la cabeza en esa dirección y, como si fuera un sueño más, apareció la figura de una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, su madre.**

**Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplarla parada en el umbral de la puerta y por un instante se le olvidó cómo era que se hablaba, si llevara la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado en esas últimas dos semanas entonces tendría problemas para recordar los números también.**

**Layla simplemente sonrió y avanzó hacia ella con paso ligero haciendo que el sonido de la tela de su vestido rompiera el silencio que se había asentado en la habitación; se sentó en un espacio de la mullida cama y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza llevándose con la caricia las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de Lucy.**

**La calidez de la mano de su madre le llenó la piel y el alma y, por primera en demasiados años, se olvidó de lo que era y quien era, se olvidó de todo y se lanzó al regazo de aquella mujer que la miraba como la niña de sus ojos, dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a fluir por sus mejillas y se abrazó como quien se abraza a la vida misma.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Magnolia. 4 de Marzo – año x793  Departamento de Lucy y Juvia.**

Juvia era una espectadora solamente, no podía hacer más que mantenerse alejada de la rubia que eran engullida por centenares de hilos dorados y plateados. Todos se enroscaban en sus brazos y piernas y que parecían emanar del círculo mágico dorado que se había formado a sus pies.

No sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, en un momento estaban cenando alegremente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y al otro Lucy le había gritado que se alejara de ella y que se escondiera tras cualquier cosa. Juvia nunca la había visto así, lo único que había notado era la ligera estela dorada que quedaba cuando ella corría demasiado deprisa y solo eso, pero esta visión la había dejado muda.

Y tan abruptamente como inició así terminó, el círculo mágico desapareció y con él se fueron los hilos dorados y plateados. Lucy cayó al suelo de un sonoro golpe y fue que Juvia se precipitó para ayudarla, la rubia estaba sudando copiosamente, su respiración era pesada y aún estaba consciente, aunque demasiado débil para poder levantarse sola. La maga de agua le ayudo a ponerse de pie y la condujo hasta la cama, la sentó, cogió un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle las gotas de sudor que le corrían por el rostro.

- Gracias – le dijo Lucy a Juvia mientras le quitaba con delicadeza el pañuelo con el que le secaba el sudor – seguro te estás preguntado qué fue todo esto. – La peliazul asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Lucy – Cuando viajé por el túnel, algo de la magia que flotaba libremente entró en mí por la herida que me habían causado. Me ha pasado otras veces y siempre termino igual de cansada, es la magia que regresa a su lugar de origen.

**Magnolia. 5 de Marzo – año x793 /Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Después de que llorase todo lo que su atormentada alma necesitaba, Lisanna se dirigió al gremio como lo hacía todos los días desde que Natsu se había ido de misión. No podía dejar que un cumulo de preocupaciones y fantasmas imaginarios le arruinaran su incipiente relación matrimonial, estaba segura de que sea cual sea el problema que tuviese Natsu, lo podrían resolver hablando y eso era lo que iban a hacer en cuanto regresase el pelirrosa de la misión a la que se había ido.

Se dedicó a atender la barra mientras su hermana se encargaba de llevar los pedidos a los clientes, ese era su trabajo cuando no estaba de misión y últimamente, no había tenido ninguna. La simple idea de quedarse sola, en la casa que compartía con Natsu, no le era grata, no cuando las cosas estaban así de frías en su vida sexual.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas estaban frías no pudo evitar una carcajada, estaba casada con un dragón Slayer de fuego y su vida sexual era fría, era la cosa más hilarante y desesperante que había de ser, tanto que daba risa.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera calmada, dentro de los estándares de "calmado" que podía tener el gremio, con una que otra pelea por aquí, sin más destrozos que una silla o una mesa. Los escandalosos del gremio no estaban, Gray se había ido a una misión en solitario hacia unos instantes y Natsu aún no regresaba, así que, técnicamente, había paz.

Al caer la tarde los gritos que pedían ayuda a la entrada del gremio atrajeron la atención de todos, inmediatamente salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, en cuanto vieron de lo que se trataba salieron todos los hombres corriendo. Lisanna estaba parada junto a su hermana cerca de la barra observando lo que pasaba, se estaba preguntando la razón de tanto alboroto cuando por la puerta principal entró Gray, que con la ayuda de Happy, traía a un inconsciente Natsu a cómo podía.

Lisanna inmediatamente se le unió al mago de hielo reemplazando al exceed, que parecía desfallecer por la carga, y lo empezaron a subir a la enfermería del gremio. Mientras subían por las escaleras se dedicó a contemplar el cuerpo de su esposo en busca de señales que indicaran que tuvo una pelea o que había sido herido de alguna manera pero no había nada, su cuerpo estaba intacto. Happy lo seguía de cerca volando con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras repetía el nombre del pelirrosa en forma preocupada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la albina al exceed en cuanto depositaron al pelirrosa en una cama de la enfermería. Trataba de mantener la compostura mientras buscaba algo para revisar los signos vitales del pelirrosa.

- Solo se desmayó en medio del bosque – respondió preocupado el felino azul mientras veía como Mirajane entraba a la habitación para ayudar a su hermana y el resto de los curiosos se quedaban afuera de ésta.

- ¿Solo eso? – lo volteó a ver preocupada y nada convencida de lo que le decía Happy, nadie se desmayaba en medio del bosque a menos que haya sido atacado o estuviera enfermo y Natsu, hasta donde ella sabía, gozaba de perfecta salud y no tenía señas de haber sido atacado.

- Aye – entonces el exceed volteó a ver a Gray con la preocupación en los ojos – era como ese día de la boda. – La mirada de Gray se oscureció – solo que escuchó algo en el bosque y…

Y el exceed les contó lo que había visto.

**Magnolia. 8 de Marzo – año x793 / Enfermería de Fairy Tail.**

Llevaba dos días y medio inconsciente y no daba señas de despertar, Gray estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo/enemigo, en su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas lo que le había dicho Happy la tarde en que trajo a Natsu inconsciente al gremio.

- Como el día de la boda – susurró para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras a la enfermería del gremio.

El día de la boda, Natsu se había puesto mal, temblaba, sudaba frio, tenía miedo. Así se había puesto ese día según Happy. No paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que había escuchado el pelirrosa en el bosque, qué había olido. Sabía que por sus instintos de dragón era más perceptivo a los detalles pero por más que pensara no llegaba a nada más que lo que ya sabían y eso era algo técnicamente nulo.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación y una voz femenina le dio permiso de pasar. Adentro estaba Lisanna, sentada en una silla junto a la cama del todavía inconsciente pelirrosa, le sostenía una mano entre sus manos y sus ojos estaban rojos, por lo que Gray supuso, no había dejado de llorar.

- Yo lo cuido – fue lo único que le dijo a la albina que solo pudo asentir ante esa oración. La vio darle una última mirada al pelirrosa y luego un beso en los labios, le dedicó una mirada de gratitud mientras le pedía que le avisara cualquier cosa que pasara, que ella solo iría a cambiarse y regresaría. Gray solo puso asentir ante esa petición antes de verla irse del lugar con todas las preocupaciones reflejadas en su rostro.

Se recargó sobre la pared frente a la cama de Natsu y se le quedó viendo, de no ser por la respiración y el movimiento de su pecho al momento de que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, cualquiera habría dicho que estaba muerto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó lanzallamas? – le preguntó al durmiente pelirrosa, como si este se levantara y le fuese a contar lo que le pasó.

Lo contemplaba mientras pensaba en la pregunta anterior y si podría encontrar él mismo una respuesta al verlo dormir. Un ligero movimiento en una de las manos del pelirrosa alertó al mago de hielo que se acercó a la cama - ¿Natsu? – preguntó con toda la duda cargada en su voz, llegó a la altura de la silla en la que había estado Lisanna y el pelirrosa abrió los ojos de golpe haciendo que el mago de hielo se quedara estático.

Los ojos del Dragneel miraban para todos lados, como si no conociese el lugar y buscara algo a lo que aferrarse hasta que se posaron en la figura del mago de hielo, éste aún seguía parado junto a la silla con la mano a poca distancia de una cuerda que había instalado en la habitación con el propósito de hacer sonar una campana en la parte baja del gremio en caso de que hubiese problemas o Natsu despertara.

Los ojos del pelirrosa se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al mago de hielo parado ahí y lo siguiente que le dijo Natsu a su mejor amigo/enemigo hizo que la primera reacción del cuerpo de Gray fuera tirar de la cuerda.

– Gray, estas vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias nuevamente por leer :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	5. Alivio

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

**Nota:** Está escrito como si fuera una especie de diario y cada uno es contado desde la perspectiva de un personaje, espero no se pierdan. A partir de este capitulo ya no hay momentos en pasado. Así que creo que ya no se van a perder (más XD). Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leerla, a los que comentan, a los que la ponen en favoritos o le dan follow, esto es por y para ustedes :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Alivio...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Magnolia. 8 de Marzo – año x793  Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Ver a su enana leer y leer los libros de la biblioteca del gremio toda la mañana era cansado, sumado al hecho de que no lo había parado de hacer desde que habían traído al Salamander al gremio era peor, pero sabía que ella no descansaría hasta leer cada libro del lugar y encontrar la cura o la causa del por qué el pelirrosa estaba en ese estado.

Estaba aburrido de estar en ese lugar, a su parecer asfixiante. El aroma concentrado de los libros, el pergamino, la tinta, el polvo, la humedad y varios aromas más le había hastiado con solo pasar un día en ese lugar, quería irse de ahí y llevarse a Levy con él, sacarla a que le diera un poco de aire fresco, que el sol le llenara las mejillas de color y verla mientras leía alguna novela, contemplar sus expresiones al leer y disfrutar de su compañía sin la presión de ese momento.

Pero hacerlo sería egoísta de su parte según Levy.

- Gajeel – susurró Levy mientras dejaba de lado el libro que leía y se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda y la boca con la derecha. El pelinegro se enfocó en la peliazul que se estaba poniendo pálida y había empezado a sudar frio. No esperó a que ella dijera algo, él simplemente la cargó como un costal bajo el brazo y la sacó del lugar, para su asombro, ella no protestó por el trato tan rudo y se dejó llevar.

Gajeel gruñía cosas inentendibles por lo bajo, su enana llevaba varios días sintiéndose enferma y sin embargo no había salido de la biblioteca. Por el bien del Salamander, más le valía que su enana se enfermara por su culpa o él mismo se encargaría de dejarlo dormido por otros varios días más.

Cuando llegó a gremio, para llevar a Levy a la enfermería y que la revisen, se encontró con Mirajane que cargaba unas prendas de ropa, supuso que era para Lisanna que se estaba cambiando, la albina menor no había dejado el gremio desde que el Salamander había llegado, tanto que utilizaron una de las habitaciones vacías y la adaptaron como un cuarto improvisado para que ella pudiese descansar y cambiarse.

Empezó a subir las escaleras todavía con Levy bajo el brazo cuando se percató de que ni Lucy ni Juvia estaban en el gremio, no era que le importara donde estaban pero se le hizo extraño no verlas ahí, supuso que no tardarían en llegar o algo así. Iba a abrir la puerta de la enfermería cuando escuchó al mago de hielo llamar al Salamander por su nombre, como si le hiciera una pregunta.

Levy empezó a protestar que la bajara, ya se había recuperado de lo que sea que le había pasado pero el pelinegro le indicó que se callara y prestara atención a lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación. Ambos esperaron por lo que les pareció bastante tiempo.

Gajeel había bajado a Levy haciendo el menor ruido posible pero la peliazul solo escuchó el sonido de la campaña y abrió la puerta en el acto dejando atrás a Gajeel que estaba procesando las tres palabras que claramente había escuchado al Salamander decir.

**- F. T.-**

La campana sonó en la planta baja del gremio y Lisanna inmediatamente dejó de lado el plato de comida que su hermana estaba intentando, casi obligando, hacer que comiera. Subió por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, con el corazón en la mano y rezando porque esa alarma indicara que Natsu había despertado y no porque significara algo peor.

No podía imaginar estar en un mundo donde su amado pelirrosa no estuviera, no sabía cómo enfrentar algo así y rezaba por no tener que enfrentarlo hasta que estuvieran viejitos y llenos de nietos.

La puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta y entró a tropel para encontrarse a una Levy revisándole los signos vitales al pelirrosa que estaba sentado con la espalda recostada en la cabecera de la cama y parecía estar más perdido que nunca en su vida. No notó al Gray algo confundido ni al Gajeel con expresión de estar pesando algo detenidamente.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzó al pelirrosa llorando de la felicidad haciendo que Levy cayera sentada en el piso por la fuerza con la que había pasado entre ella y Natsu. Abrasó a su aun confundido esposo y le besó los ojos, la frente, la nariz y la boca de la felicidad de que estuviera despierto, sonreía a un confundido Natsu y le decía lo mucho que le amaba, lo preocupada que había estado y lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

En esos momentos, la frialdad de su vida sexual había pasado a ser algo tan vano y superficial que no importaba, lo único que importaba era que Natsu había despertado.

- Lisanna – escuchó como el pelirrosa pronunció su nombre, como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo y luego la abrazó contra él de una manera apremiante, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

- Gajeel – escuchó como Levy llamaba al pelinegro y fue que recordó que había más personas en la habitación, rompió el abrazo y se giró hacia donde escuchó la voz, vio a un Gajeel arrodillado en el piso, junto a una Levy que se retorcía de dolor y se sujetaba el vientre con ambas manos – me duele mucho – había notado como las lágrimas escurrían de los ojos de Levy que estaban llenos de un miedo abrumador.

- Acuéstenla en una de las camas – la voz de su hermana la sorprendió. Se había quedado parada del miedo, no pensó que le había causado algún daño a Levy cuando pasó junto a ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que había terminado en el piso - ¿Qué le pasó? – cuestionó al pelinegro que la había levantado del piso y la dejaba sobre una cama con delicadeza.

Gajeel volteó a ver a Lisanna con una mirada de enfado y luego habló: - se tropezó y cayó sentada – y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Mirajane – ya tiene varios días que se ha sentido mal. Revísala.

**- F. T.-**

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no había notado el ligero alboroto que había en la habitación hasta que fijó sus ojos en el pelirrosa que observaba expectante la escena que se llevaba en la cama contigua a la suya, fijó sus ojos en Mirajane revisando a Levy que estaba llorando, a Gajeel enojado, a Lisanna preocupada y él, él simplemente se maldecía por haber jalado la cuerda. En esos momentos se abofeteaba mentalmente, pudo haber interrogado el pelirrosa en privado sobre lo que había pasado en ese bosque y sobre lo que había dicho en cuanto lo vio.

Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, necesitaba pensar y a su parecer, ya había demasiadas personas en ese lugar. Avanzó hacia la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos, todo estaba sumamente extraño, todo se había vuelto de locos desde el día que se casó Natsu.

Antes de cerrar la puerta vio que Lisanna estaba abrazando a Natsu dándole la espalda a la puerta, parecía asustada por lo que sea que tuviese Levy, fuese lo que fuese ya lo averiguaría después, una pregunta a la vez, lo que sí le llamó la atención fue la mirada seria que tenía Natsu, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera pensando o recordando algo.

El pelirrosa estaba y no estaba en esa cama. Algo había cambiado y él averiguaría que fue lo que pasó.

A penas bajó las escaleras fue asediado con preguntas, todos sabían que él estaba cuidando al pelirrosa y que, por extensión, él había tirado de la campana. Respondió a todas las preguntas con un: - Natsu despertó y está bien, Mirajane lo está revisando – y se libró de todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Les dio una mirada rápida a las personas que seguían en el gremio y como pensó, la rubia no estaba.

Salió corriendo del lugar rumbo a casa de ésta esperando que se encontrara en su casa, se sabía el camino de memoria, la había seguido varias veces antes. Tocó la puerta y solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que Lucy le abriera la puerta y lo mirara extrañada.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó directamente mientras entraba por la puerta sin invitación y ella retrocedía unos pasos mientras lo miraba con confusión en el rostro - ¿Quién eres? – le volvió a preguntar con mirada acusadora.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para entrar en la casa de una chica sin invitación? – le regañó poniéndose a su altura.

- Un mago de Fairy Tail y responde mi pregunta, ¿Quién eres tú y que buscas en el gremio?

**- F. T.-**

**Magnolia. 9 de Marzo – año x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Mirajane salió de la enfermería del gremio después de revisar a los dos pacientes.

Natsu había regresado a ser el hiperactivo de siempre y había pedido que lo dejaran ir a su casa, que ya se sentía mejor pero ella no lo permitió. Técnicamente lo obligó a quedarse ahí hasta que regresara el maestro y pudiera hablar con él. Levy por su parte, tenía que quedarse ahí hasta que fuese seguro para ella y para aquello que habían descubierto el día anterior.

Se quedaba tranquila al ver que no se quedaban solos, tanto Lisanna como Gajeel se habían quedado en el lugar, cada quien con su respectiva pareja. Lo que le inquietaba era que Gray, el día anterior, hubiese salido del lugar de manera tan abrupta y con la mirada enfocada, como si estuviese pensando en algo muy importante; también le inquietaba el hecho de que él no apareciera en el gremio.

Ya todos los miembros se habían ido a sus casas, solo quedaban en el lugar ella, Happy, Lily, Jet y Droy. Habían movido las mesas y las sillas para hacer espacio y colocar mantas y almohadas, ellos eran los que se iban a quedar a dormir dentro del gremio. Cuando solo era Natsu, Lisanna no se separaba de él y dormían juntos en la enfermería, entonces Mirajane se quedaba a dormir en un cuarto junto a ellos que estaba desocupado y que habían arreglado para que Lisanna descansara de vez en vez. Ahora era diferente, eran más personas y no entraban en un lugar tan pequeño.

La albina estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas del gremio cuando apareció Gray, agitado de tanto correr y solo con los pantalones. Inmediatamente lo hizo pasar y luego cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó la albina al verlo sentarse y agarrarse el pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Necesito hablar contigo – fijó sus ojos en los otros que estaban en el lugar – en privado.

Mirajane asintió y subieron al cuartito que habían usado la noche anterior como dormitorio y que estaba junto a la enfermería, ahí podrían hablar sin que nadie los escuchara, sin embargo le pidió a Lily y a Happy que vigilaran a Jet y a Droy para evitar que escucharan, esto último provocó que los aludidos hicieran muecas de descontento.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no quieres que Jet y Droy escuchen?

**- F. T.-**

Gajeel se debatía internamente entres si hacer lo mismo que había hecho Lisanna, dormir en la misma cama que Natsu, o quedarse toda la noche sentado en esa incomoda silla. Las demostraciones de afecto para con su enana las guardaba en privado y la idea de dormir en la misma cama que ella, cosa que había hecho unas cuantas veces antes, era tentador pero no le parecía muy grato hacerlo en el mismo lugar donde había más personas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos subiendo la escalera, agudizó su oído por si era Mirajane que se dirigía hacia la enfermería a ver si todo seguía bien pero descubrió que no era una persona sino dos, también notó que se habían metido en la habitación que estaba junto a ellos y luego escuchó como era puesto el seguro por dentro, cosa que le pareció muy sospechosa.

Se levantó de la silla y sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo haciendo que maldijera mentalmente por eso al momento de escuchar un quejido proveniente de la otra cama. Pegó el oído a la pared y se dispuso a escuchar:

_- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no quieres que Jet y Droy escuchen? – reconoció la voz de Mirajane._

_- Es sobre Lucy. – Escuchó como le respondía Gray._

_- ¿Qué tiene Lucy-san?_

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de Natsu después de la boda? – Silencio – pues ese día fue el mismo día que apareció Lucy aquí, en Magnolia._

_- Al día siguiente se unió al gremio._

_- El maestro mismo pidió que le pusieras la marca del gremio después de hablar con ella y con Juvia durante bastante tiempo. ¿Notaste algo raro ese día o algún otro día?_

_- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, nos miraba como si sintiera nostalgia, como si nos conociera y nunca se separaba de Juvia-san, pero ¿por qué preguntas todo esto?_

_- Algo me dice que ella tiene que ver que con lo que le pasó a Natsu. Ellas pertenecían a Phantom Lord, Juvia era de Elemento 4, dijo que dejaron el gremio unos días antes de que nos atacaran por sorpresa._

_- Entonces son como Gajeel-san, él se unió a nosotros cuando el gremio fue disuelto._

_- Mira-san, cuando Natsu despertó fui a verla, a preguntarle quién era y qué quería en el gremio, le conté como se había puesto Natsu el día que ella apareció y como se había puesto el día que él cayó enfermo, por un instante pude ver sorpresa en su mirada que luego desapareció, me dijo que ella no le había provocado ningún daño a Natsu y que estaba equivocado, que yo no sabía nada. Luego sus ojos cambiaron, me miraban como si me conociera de años, me tocó la cara y me dijo que no le gustaría que me pasara nada malo._

_-Después de eso me fui de ahí. Natsu, cuando despertó, me dijo algo extraño, él estaba sorprendido de que yo estuviese vivo. Esta mañana fui a buscar información sobre los Heartfilia, sobre su familia y sobre Lucy, no fue difícil encontrarla, ellos son dueños de una compañía de ferrocarriles. Encontré varias fotos de ellos en los periódicos y ahí había fotos de Lucy, de pequeña, Mira-san, Lucy nació en el año x768, debería tener 25, verse mayor de lo que aparenta, nosotros nos vemos así por haber estado congelados por 7 años ¿y ella? Luego dejan de haber noticias de ella por 7 años, los mismos 7 años que nosotros pasamos congelados y reaparece nuevamente en el DaimatouEnbu como una espectadora más en el año que regresamos. También investigué a Juvia, y es la misma historia._

_- Gray, eso no nos dice nada de lo que le pasó a Natsu y no podemos ir y culparla a ella solo por aparecer en ese mismo día, aunque parezca sospechosa de algo y sea realmente extraño eso de que estuvo desaparecida por 7 años, el maestro la aceptó por alguna razón. No debemos desconfiar de ella._

Gajeel despegó la oreja de la pared, lo que había escuchado era algo que él ya sabía pero nunca creyó que Gray relacionara la aparición de Lucy con lo que le pasaba al Salamander, la sola idea era descabellada y muy rebuscada. Era cierto que la rubia sabia más de lo que aparentaba, eso le había quedado claro hacía ya bastante tiempo, cuando él ya se había unido al gremio y leyó la carta que le había dado antes de que abandonaran Phantom Lord Junto a Juvia.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla incomoda y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Qué es lo qué te pasó Salamander? – le preguntó a la oscuridad.

**- F. T.-**

**Magnolia. 10 de Marzo – año x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Mirajane lo seguía de cerca, acababa de regresar de Era y ya tenía más problemas que resolver, estaba pensando seriamente en jubilarse y dejarle el puesto a su nieto, ya era justo y necesario disfrutar de su vejez. Entró a la habitación esperando ver a solo a los concernientes enfermos pero no fue así, parecía que medio gremio se había trasladado a ese lugar.

Por un lado estaba Levy que era rodeada por Evergreen, Cana y Wendy que le hacían diversos tipos de preguntas sin sentido, parecía que estaban ocupadas en resolver un cuestionario de una revista. Por otro lado se encontraba Natsu con Lisanna, Happy, Gray, Elfman y Romeo platicando de misiones y poniendo al tanto a Natsu sobre lo que había pasado mientras él había estado inconsciente. Por ultimo estaba Gajeel, sentado en una silla, lejos del ruido y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del universo.

- Mocosos – llamó el maestro a todos los presentes – salgan de aquí, necesito hablar con los enfermos – todos obedecieron y se disponían a salir dejando solo a Levy, Gajeel, Natsu y Lisanna – ustedes no, Gray y Happy, necesito que se queden – el pelinegro asintió y se fue a parar junto a Gajeel mientras el exceed se acomodaba en el regazo de Lisanna. Se acercó a Natsu mientras lo miraba fijamente y todos guardaban silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo confundido el pelirrosa ante la mirada inquisidora del maestro del gremio, lo miraba como si buscara algo fuera de lugar.

- Cuéntame qué pasó.

- Regresaba de la misión con Happy – empezó a relatar mientras se colocaba la mano en la barbilla para poder pensar mejor – y sentí un aroma extraño pero que se me hacía familiar, como si lo hubiese olido antes, entonces empecé a temblar, me sentía raro, como si algo me llamara y necesitara ir. Salí corriendo hacia eso que me llamaba y recuerdo que vi una luz blanca que me cegó, después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté.

- Maestro, yo encontré esto junto a Natsu – habló el exceed mientras sacaba de su bulto, donde guardaba su pescado, un collar negro hecho de un material extraño – no sé qué hace, solo estaba tirado ahí – se lo tendió al maestro que lo empezó a revisar sin encontrar nada más que un collar, miró a Natsu y luego guardó el collar.

- Lo voy a revisar ¿Recuerdas qué le dijiste a Gray en cuanto despertaste?

- No – entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar – no lo recuerdo – volteó a ver a Gray - ¿Qué dije?

- "Gray, estás vivo" – respondió secamente el mago de hielo. Natsu siguió pensando por un rato más hasta que se rindió por completo y solo negó con la cabeza.

El maestro asintió con los ojos cerrados y volvió a hablar – parece que estás bien, no hay necesidad de que sigas aquí, vete a bajo – Lisanna abrazó a Natsu de la felicidad y ambos dejaron la habitación seguidos de Gray y Happy que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó con dulzura a Levy que no podía evitar sonreír.

- Emocionada, con miedo, sorprendida.

- Es normal. ¿Ya no te duele? – La peliazul negó con la cabeza – me alegro, te puedes ir también pero promete que te vas a cuidar, nosotros no diremos nada hasta que tú creas que es conveniente.

Levy asintió ante las palabras del maestro.

- Vámonos enana – habló Gajeel antes de levantarla de la cama estilo princesa. El maestro solo se reía de ver como la pequeña protestaba por como la llevaba del lugar, supuso que él no quería que nada les pasara a ellos.

- Me estoy haciendo viejo – habló a la nada pero las palabras iban dirigidas a Mirajane – dile a Laxus que se apure.

- Maestro, pero que cosas dice – le contestó una sonrojada Mirajane..

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias nuevamente por leer :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	6. ds'tl- clld'rds djq'dndnt

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

**Nota:** Sí, se que tarde mucho en publicar pero ya estoy de regreso, así que espero que disfruten los nuevos capítulos, intentaré publicar uno nuevo cada semana, así que, pues disfruten. :D

**P.D.:** El titulo si dice algo. Todo es parte de la historia -risa malévola de la autora-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong> ds'tl- clld'rds djq'dndnt...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magnolia. 10 de Marzo – año x793  Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Estaba feliz de que al fin todo se arreglara y que Natsu estuviera bien, aunque no supiera que era lo que le había pasado pero si el maestro decía que estaba bien entonces ella confiaría en eso. Natsu se veía bien; esperaba que todo lo que había pasado desde la boda se arreglara y al fin volviera a hacerle el amor como aquella primera vez.

Happy no paraba de hablar con Natsu sobre que se tenían que ir a pescar porque de la angustia se había acabado su reserva de pescado, el pelirrosa reía y le dijo que irían en la mañana, luego la volteó a ver y le dijo que les preparara mucha comida, que sería un día de campo solo para ellos tres. Lisanna no podía estar más feliz.

Se sentaron en la barra pero notó que Gray se iba a una mesa solitaria, fuese lo que fuese lo que le estaba pasando, esperaba que lo resolviera, quizás le hacía falta una compañera. Entonces la idea de hacerla de cupido con alguna de las chicas solteras del gremio le vino a la mente, tendría que pedirle consejos a su hermana que para eso ella era experta. Kina le sirvió una bebida a cada uno mientras Happy sacaba su pez del día, todo estaba otra vez normal, al menos en su pequeña y feliz familia.

- ¡Hola a todos! – escuchó como Lucy saludaba a la entrada del gremio con su sonrisa alegre, parecía que la expresión de tristeza que algunas veces no podía ocultar se había desvanecido. Todos le respondieron con un "hola" o eso pensó ella, al notar que Gray la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Lucy! – Le gritó Happy mientras salía volando hacia la rubia, la aludida giró y vio como el exceed llevaba algo en la mano – te traje esto – le extendió un sobre pequeño mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. Lucy lo aceptó y justo cuando lo abrió le explotó en la cara dejándola cubierta de polvo negro.

- ¡Happy! – Gritó antes de perseguirlo por todos lados con el sobre estrujado en la mano - ¡Ven aquí gato azul, te voy a cortar las alas!

La escena era completamente divertida, varios se estaban riendo de la broma, incluso ella no pudo evitar negar que fue divertida, pero el sonido de algo siendo estrujado atrajo su atención, cuando volteó hacia el sonido vio a Natsu que se había quedado estático en su lugar mientras apretaba los dientes y el vaso que sujetaba iba cambiando de forma en sus manos. – Está aquí. – lo escuchó susurrar entre dientes.

- ¿Natsu? ¿Qué tienes?

Y como si esas preguntas lo trajeran de regreso, el pelirrosa la volteó a ver y le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Me siento algo mareado, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Lisanna asintió y se levantó de la barra junto con Natsu que parecía que se le habían ido las fuerzas. El pelirrosa empezó a buscar al exceed para decirle que ya se iban del gremio, pero no logró decir nada, se quedó estático durante unos segundos y luego salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Lisanna mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

**Magnolia. 10 de Marzo – año x793 / Bosque de Magnolia.**

El mundo había desaparecido en cuanto la había visto, todos se habían vuelto nada y solo ella existía. Jamás se habían separado por tanto tiempo, desde que se habían conocido en el puerto de Hargeon, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado. Y ahora, parecía que era un maldito castigo.

- Es ella, es ella, estoy seguro – empezó a repetirse mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol y se sujetaba la cabeza – sé que eres tú.

Aun sentía que su cuerpo dolía, aun sentía ese collar negro en su cuello, las marcas de las cadenas en las muñecas y tobillos, los latigazos, los cortes, los golpes, el dolor de haberla perdido por lo que resultaron los treinta días más largos de su vida. En cuanto la escuchó entrar en el gremio su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, si no hubiese sido por todo su autocontrol habría salido corriendo a abrazarla y besarla pero no podía.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Dime como lo haces? – se dejó caer en la tierra. Necesitaba saber cómo era que ella lo estaba haciendo, como podía llegar al gremio y fingir que nada pasaba, que nunca lo había visto. – La boda – dijo de pronto y recordó lo que había dicho Gray la noche anterior a Mirajane – Ella estaba ahí, ella la vio y… y… ¡Maldición! – gritó con frustración mientras golpeaba la tierra con un puño.

- Lucy, Lucy… mi Lucy – se volvió a repetir mientras pensaba en como buscarla, en cómo hablar con ella, en la manera de saber que tanto ignoraba, tenía que saber sobre ella.

**-F.T.- **

Gray salió corriendo tras Natsu, sabía que algo no andaba bien y estaba seguro de que todo era culpa de Lucy aunque no pudiera demostrarlo. Lo estuvo buscando durante un rato hasta que escuchó un grito seguido de una llamarada y fue que supo dónde podía encontrarlo.

Cuando lo vio, el pelirrosa estaba caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, parecía que estaba demasiado concentrado como para notar la presencia de alguien más, pero en cuanto él estuvo frente a su amigo/enemigo inmediatamente el pelirrosa dejó de caminar y lo volteó a ver.

- ¿Qué quieres hielitos? – preguntó con curiosidad al verlo llegar.

- Nada, saber la razón de que salieras corriendo del gremio como si hubieses visto un fantasma – habló casual y la sorpresa en los ojos de Natsu no se hizo esperar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué te pasó el día que te desmayaste, flamitas?

- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. – La voz de Natsu sonaba nerviosa, sin embargo decidió averiguar un poco más.

- ¿Tampoco recuerdas lo que me dijiste en cuanto despertaste?

- Tampoco eso. – Vio como desvió la mirada al responderle y supo que estaba mintiendo.

- Entonces ¿Qué viste en el gremio que te asustó tanto?

- Nada.

- Mientes flamitas.

- Te estoy diciendo que no. Además, ¿Quién te nombró investigador del gremio? – el tono de voz del pelirrosa se estaba alterando, en cualquier momento se lanzaría al ataque, como siempre lo hacía cuando entraban a pelearse por cualquier cosa sin sentido.

- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que uno se entera con solo leer.

- No tanto, con solo escuchar bien, uno se entera de lo que ocurre en las noches. Hay cosas que se pueden mal interpretar, hielitos. – hizo una pausa y luego continuó - Como esto, a mí solo me dio un ataque de nervios, estuve inconsciente por casi tres días y no recuerdo lo que me pasó. Para cualquiera, esto es normal.

Esa respuesta descolocó por un momento al mago de hielo, ¿Dónde había ido a parar la furia que claramente estaba desprendiendo el pelirrosa? Eso le había sonado diferente, amenazador, si no se tratara de Natsu podría decir que fue casi intimidante. ¿Quién era ese hombre y que le había hecho al pelirrosa?

- ¡Eres un buen amigo, hielitos! – entonces todo se volvió confuso con esa oración. Todo la agresividad de hace un momento había desaparecido y de repente estaba el pelirrosa sonriéndole como siempre – Lisanna debe de estar preocupada, vamos al gremio.

Y lo vio empezar a caminar, detenerse un momento, como buscando el camino y luego seguir caminando. ¿Qué le había pasado a Natsu Dragneel esa tarde?

**Magnolia. 10 de Marzo – año x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Lo primero que vio Gajeel fue la espalda del Salamander abandonar a toda velocidad el gremio. Luego a Gray saliendo tras él y a Lisanna estática por lo que supuso, era la razón de que el Salamander hubiese salido de ese modo.

- Cálmate enana, no te voy a bajar así que deja de insistir – le dijo a Levy para que dejara de golpearlo de manera infantil. No lo importaba que lo vieran de esa manera, al fin y al cabo, era su enana y con lo que se acababa de enterar, no habría fuerza humana que los separara.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y la primera que se acercó a ellos fue Lucy, le preguntó cómo seguía y cuando les iba a decir a los del gremio, entonces eso desconcertó a la pareja.

- ¿Lo sabias? – le preguntó a Lucy mientras avanzaban hacia la salida del gremio, no pretendía quedarse ahí cuando lo único que necesitaba su enana era descanso. La rubia lo miró nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza, acto que confundió a Levy pero que le fue suficiente a Gajeel – ya entendí.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundida Levy.

- La coneja es una chismosa. Cuando salí del cuarto para que Mirajane me dijera lo que tenías sentí su aroma cerca, se enteró al mismo tiempo que yo.

- ¡No es lo que crees! – Le dijo sonrojada – estaba preocupada por Levy-chan y me alegro que ella esté bien, que solo haya sido un susto nada más.

- Promete que no dirás nada – le suplicó su enana a la rubia que solo asintió ante la petición antes de despedirlos. Gajeel se la iba a llevar a su casa, donde él si podía entrar y cuidarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias nuevamente por leer :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	7. nm'nd cnfntc tlts

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo como prometí :D

**Nota:** El titulo si dice algo. Todo es parte de la historia -risa malévola de la autora-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: <strong>nm'nd cnfntc tlts

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia. 10 de Marzo – año x793  Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

- ¿Dónde está Natsu? – fue la primera pregunta que recibió el alquimista de hielo al poner un pie en el gremio después de haber salido corriendo detrás de flamitas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que debería de estar aquí, me dijo que venía hacia el gremio!

Estaba siguiendo a Natsu después de su extraña conversación en el bosque, no lo había perdido de vista ni un segundo pero un extraño sonido proveniente de alguna parte de bosque lo distrajo y eso fue lo único que necesitó el pelirrosa para escapar de él. Resignado, siguió caminando y retomó el camino de regreso al gremio, tal vez el pelirrosa estuviera ahí pero, por la pregunta que le hizo la albina, todas sus esperanzas de encontrarlo en el gremio se fueron al traste.

- No ha venido, dime que está bien, dime que no le pasó algo malo – suplicó la albina y él solo pudo decirle que Natsu estaba bien, que solo había sido un ataque de ansiedad.

Estaba buscando como deshacerse de Lisanna que le preguntaba un montón de cosas sin sentido sobre la salud mental de Natsu cuando escucharon la voz del pelirrosa en la entrada del gremio con su ya tradicional:

- ¡Estoy en casa! – con la mano levantada y con una sonrisa. El alquimista lo volteó a ver y nuevamente desconoció a su amigo/enemigo, se había cambiado de ropa por unas botas de cuero altas, su pantalón seguía siendo blanco, la bufanda que le regaló Igneel seguía en su lugar pero había desaparecido su ropa de una sola manga siendo suplantada por una similar sin mangas, con los hombros descubiertos y unas muñequeras en negro. Su marca roja del gremio se seguía mostrando y portaba su sonrisa habitual, o eso pensaba el alquimista que seguía viendo algo extraño en Natsu.

- ¡Natsu! – fue el gritillo de felicidad de Lisanna al lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo que la abrazó con una sonrisa mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ella y le susurraba cosas que al parecer divertían a la albina, entonces el pelirrosa levantó la mirada un momento, la enfocó en el alquimista y luego a un punto detrás de él con una sonrisa que parecía ladina, todo en menos de un segundo, como solo para que aquel que lo estuviese detenidamente entendiera el mensaje que iba oculto en esa mirada y en esa sonrisa

El Fullbuster por inercia volteó a ver hacia atrás de él para saber qué era lo que el cabeza de flama había visto pero no había nadie, era como si jugara con su mente y le divirtiera.

**-Lugar desconocido- 24 de Marzo – año x793 / Un pueblo costero.**

El viaje en tren estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, el alquimista de hielo no sabía cómo comenzar una plática sin sonar agresivo, pero era inevitable, no confiaba en Juvia. El maestro los había mandado juntos a una misión un tanto problemática, se podría decir que era peligrosa pero no tanto para ser considerada una clase S.

_- Gray – lo había llamado en la mañana en cuanto había bajado de su oficina – irás con Juvia a una misión a un pueblo pesquero – le hablaba con seriedad, casi pareciera que el maestro sabía que él había estado "investigando" a sus nuevas compañeras – el trabajo requiere a un mago de agua y a un mago de hielo, y ustedes son los mejores, confío en que superarán las diferencias que tienen – habló mirándolo y supo que lo sabía – y logren completar esta misión con éxito. Juvia te estará esperando en la estación de trenes en una hora._

_El alquimista asintió casi mecánicamente a la orden, había pensado en protestar, negarse o decir que él solo podría con la misión pero se lo pensó mejor, quizás en el viaje pudiera averiguar quiénes eran ellas o qué era lo que buscaban en el gremio. Además, con lo último que dijo el maestro le dio a entender que sus protestas serian ignoradas, el mago santo tenía todo listo y dispuesto._

Juvia parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, tenía un codo apoyado en la ventana del tren y su mentón descansaba en la palma de su mano que la sostenía. El alquimista la veía de vez en vez pero parecía que ella no se daba cuenta o ignoraba elegantemente las miradas sobre ella. Aún más intriga para el mago de hielo.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes en total silencio, así como habían pasado todo el camino, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran dos extraños que jamás en su vida se habían visto pero Gray no sentía el compañerismo que se supone debería sentir por su compañera. Cada uno cargaba su equipaje, que no era más que una pequeña mochila con las cosas necesarias para uno o dos días fuera de casa.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo, alejándose de la estación de trenes y dirigiéndose a uno de los caminos rurales que salían del pueblo del cual ni se molestaron en aprender el nombre. Iban a una distancia bastante alejada del pueblo cuando Gray redujo el paso y se situó junto a la peliazul que lo miraba confusa pero sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿Sucede algo Gray-san? – preguntó curiosa con la voz cargada de inocencia confundiéndolo aún más.

- ¿Por qué te uniste a Fairy Tail? – preguntó algo simple y sencillo sin dejar de caminar con paso tranquilo junto a ella.

- ¿eh? – Se detuvo despacio – Juvia se unió porque Lucy-san se unió – respondió de forma tranquila - ¿Por qué le pregunta eso a Juvia, Gray-san?

El mago la miró detenidamente a los ojos en busca de algún indicio de mentira pero no lo encontró y Juvia no desvió la mirada, sino que se la sostuvo pero manteniendo un aire de inocencia. - ¿Por qué se salieron de Lord Phantom?

- Lucy-san le dijo a Juvia que era tiempo de irse del gremio – se le quedó viendo como no creyendo lo que le decía, esperando a que le dijera algo más. La peliazul suspiró y bajó la cabeza en un gesto que podría tomarse como una ligera sumisión – Juvia no miente, Juvia espera que Gray-san no le haga más preguntas porque Juvia no tiene las respuestas que Gray-san quiere escuchar.

- ¿Qué crees que es lo que quiero escuchar? – preguntó después de unos instantes. Se había sorprendido de la respuesta que ella le había dado.

- Juvia sabe por qué Gray-san aceptó la misión, lo hizo para preguntarle a Juvia sobre Lucy-san – lo miró a los ojos con ese aire inocente – porque Gray-san desconfía de nosotras. Juvia sabe que Gray-san ha estado investigando y que por eso desconfía, Juvia sabe que Gray-san cree que nosotras tuvimos que ver con lo que le pasó a Natsu-san y Juvia sabe que Gray-san desea que digamos que fuimos nosotras solo porque no entiende lo que pasa.

La estaba escuchando sin dejar de verla a los ojos, "lo sabe" pensó en ese momento, "sabe más de lo que aparenta" pensó después – Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – inquirió viéndola a los ojos.

- Es algo que Juvia no puede decir – miró hacia el piso – Juvia solo quiere que Gray-san confíe en ella, Juvia prometió que nunca diría lo que sabe para proteger a la persona que se lo dijo.

- Esa persona, ¿es Lucy? – preguntó con algo de molestia. ¿Cómo podía pedir que confiara en ella si ella no era sincera con él?

Juvia levantó la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, esta vez parecía frágil y vulnerable, como si se fuera a caer con solo un soplo de viento – no puedo decirlo – y le dio la espalda empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia el pueblito costero de la misión.

El alquimista apretó los dientes y caminó tras ella deteniendo todos sus impulsos por sujetarla del brazo y no soltarla hasta que le dijera toda la verdad pero no lo hizo y siguió el camino en silencio. Llegaron al lugar de la misión, era un pequeño pueblito formado por chozas hechas de paja y tablas, estaba en un estado de abandono, como si habitaran el lugar por temporadas. En ese momento la tarde caía y la brisa del mar los despeinaba, podían ver unas cuantas fogatas encendidas frente a algunas chozas que parecían estar en mejores condiciones que las de la entrada del lugar.

Se acercó a la más próxima, no había nadie fuera de la choza y decidió entrar para ver si había alguien adentro encontrándose con una familia que le pareció que eran pescadores por la ropa que vestían pero no estaba en buenas condiciones. Juvia caminaba tras él. Entonces se presentaron como los magos que Fairy Tail había mandado para la misión que ellos habían encargaron.

Las personas les explicaron que se trataba de una extraña creatura que salía del mar por las noches y raptaba a cuanta persona se encontraba, que la luz del fuego lo alejaba pero que siempre mandaba una ola que apagaba las fogatas. Él y Juvia asintieron ante lo dicho y les dijeron que ellos se iban a encargar esa misma noche de la creatura. Las personas del pueblo agradecieron eso y les dijeron que podían acampar en alguna de las chozas abandonadas que había en la playa ya que varias de las personas se habían ido de ahí cuando empezó a salir esa creatura del mar.

- Gray-san – lo llamó la peliazul cuando se alejaban de las personas e iban hacia la choza más cercana – Juvia cree que deberíamos acampar en esa – señaló una choza de las de la entrada y no las de la playa. Gray lo pensó por un momento pero decidió que no era conveniente, mientras más cerca de la playa más rápido verían a la creatura y más rápido terminarían la misión, además de que no podía confiar en ella. Juvia no volvió a insistir y lo acompañó a la choza de la playa.

Cuando terminó de caer la noche varias de las fogatas se habían encendido en la orilla de la playa y los habían invitado a cenar con ellos. Los lugareños le dieron agua de coco y pescado asado en una vara de madera. El alquimista comió con ellos mientras le seguían diciendo las cosas que habían pasado, cuándo había aparecido por primera vez la creatura y todos los detalles de cómo la habían intentado combatir, pero notó que Juvia no comió más de un bocado y un sorbo del agua aunque las mujeres del lugar le instaban a comer ella alegó que se sentía llena.

No habían terminado de comer los lugareños cuando el mar se alzó ante ellos dejando el paso a un calamar gigante se salía de entre las aguas de la playa. Las mujeres gritaron y tomaron a los niños en brazos refugiándose en sus casa, los hombre dudaron un momento pero luego siguieron a las mujeres dejándolos solos. Gray se limpió la boca y se levantó para atacar al colosal calamar pero sintió que el mundo le dio vueltas un instante mareándose pero recuperando el control de su cuerpo.

Atacó en solitario sin pedirle ayuda a Juvia, que se había quedado parada en la arena, pero de inmediato notó que la piel del animal era demasiado dura como para sucumbir ante el hielo; volteó a ver a Juvia para pedirle ayuda pero lo que encontró lo desconcertó más.

Las mujeres del lugar habían tomado desprevenida a la peliazul y en ese momento la tenían amarrada con las manos en la espalda y una mordaza en la boca para que no pudiera hablar - ¡Juvia! – gritó dejando de atacar al animal y tratando de ir a socorrerla pero los hombres del lugar se interpusieron en su camino apuntándolo con lanzas afiladas. Mientras tanto ella se debatía por soltarse del agarre de las mujeres. Los hombres estaban parados detrás de él, cuando quiso apartarlos usando su magia el mundo se le volvió a mover llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Los hombres aprovecharon ese momento para atacarlo con las lanzas hiriéndolo en varias partes del cuerpo. El alquimista solo veía manchones que se movían muy rápido y sentía como los filos de las lanzas se clavaban en su cuerpo, entonces empezó a llover. La lluvia hizo que los hombres detuvieran su ataque al alquimista que estaba luchando por levantarse, entonces escuchó un grito escalofriante de la dirección donde recordaba que estaba lluvia amordazada y se obligó a levantar la cabeza para ver qué era lo que sucedía, aun sentía que el mundo se movía y sea lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a Juvia, él no podía llegar a defenderla.

Vio a Juvia arrodillada en la arena, aun amarrada pero sin la mordaza de la boca, sus ojos estaban blancos, completamente abiertos y una esfera de agua la protegía e impedía que las mujeres y las lanzas de los hombres, que habían dejado de prestar atención al malherido Gray, llegaran hasta ella haciéndolas astillas al momento de tocar la superficie de la esfera. La lluvia se intensificó volviéndose una tormenta, el peso del agua sobre el cuerpo mareado y azotado de Gray le impedía levantarse de la arena donde se había desplomado nuevamente pero sin dejar de mirar a la peliazul.

El mar rugió con la tormenta y el viento nocturno azotaba los arboles moviéndolos de extrañas maneras, de pronto, un brazo hecho completamente de agua de mar sujetó al calamar gigante destrozándolo y llevándose los restos al fondo mientras otro brazo hecho igual barría contra todos los atacantes arrojándolos lejos del lugar en tierra firme.

Y así como comenzó la tormenta así terminó, la esfera que cubría a Juvia se deshizo junto con las amarras que impedían que ella se moviera y se desplomó en el piso inconsciente. El alquimista se arrastró como pudo hasta ella pero no logró llegar, se quedó a unos metros de ella, cerrando los ojos y desplomándose en la inconciencia también.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias nuevamente por leer :D <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondo Reviews :D<strong>

**-Sky in pieces: ** Gracias y es pero que la continues leyendo, habrá más dudas jejeje pero todo tiene una respuesta y si no, la invento jejeje :P

**-jbadillodavila:** gracias :D

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	8. Un mensaje cifrado

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo como prometí :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>: Una nota cifrada

* * *

><p><strong>Crocus. 25 de Marzo – año x793  Palacio Real.**

El rey estaba caminando en círculos en la sala de juntas que acababa de ser vaciada por las proyecciones mentales del Consejo de Magos. Lo que ocurría era simplemente intolerable. Se suponía que el Consejo de Magos estaba para regular el comportamiento de los gremios de magos, entendía que los gremios oscuros estaban fuera de su jurisdicción hasta que hubiese un reporte en específico que dijera que algún gremio oscuro estaba arriesgando la vida de los habitantes del reino al igual que con los gremios libres pero no por eso tenía que ignorar las cartas que le llegaban todos los días donde las personas que vivían en Fiore se quejaban de magos que los atacaban, asaltaban o destruían sus hogares.

- Poco más y dicen que asesinaron a alguien – habló en un susurro para sí. Los conflictos entre magos se arreglan entre magos, eso no importaba, si querían se podían matar por ver quién era el más fuerte, de ellos se ocuparía el Consejo pero, estaban atacando a personas sin ninguna habilidad mágica para defenderse, no podía permitir que su pueblo sufriera eso.

- Su alteza – habló alguien desde la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la sala. Volteó a ver a su capitán y lo instó a que continuara – han llegado más cartas de personas que piden que el rey haga algo contra los ataques que están sufriendo.

- ¿Alguna muerte? – preguntó como era costumbre cuando le llevaban esa noticia. Su capitán negó como respuesta y eso lo calmó. Se acercó al capitán quedando frente a él – necesito tu consejo – habló – eres mi capitán pero también eres de mi sangre, valoro tu consejo más que los de mi propio consejo privado, todos unos interesados, pero tú siempre me hablas con la verdad y tus consejos siempre me han ayudado a encontrar la respuesta que necesito aunque no sea agradable.

El capitán asintió y miró al rey – Si el Consejo asegura que los gremios independientes y los gremios oscuros están fuera de su mano hasta que cumplan ciertos parámetros, entonces, están en la suya – lo miró un momento y continuó – contrate magos para acabar con magos, el Consejo no intercede porque los ataques son de magos sin filiación gremial o eso dicen las personas que los ven, no portan ninguna marca de ningún gremio ni hacen alusión a ninguno. Ante los ojos del Consejo podrían no ser magos como tales, solo personas que se dedican a destruir cosas. – El capitán se sentó y miró al rey desde abajo – la magia es maravillosa, no lo voy a negar, pero todo en este mundo se reduce a eso, a la magia. Hay guerras por magia, hay ataques por magia, incluso los Magos Santos son increíblemente poderosos.

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que nos deshagamos de los magos? – preguntó el rey con cierto recelo en la voz.

- No, estoy sugiriendo que limitemos la magia.

**-Lugar desconocido- 25 de Marzo – año x793 / Hostal.**

Gray estaba delirando por la fiebre, tenía pesadillas y se removía inquieto en la cama del hostal. Juvia había despertado en la mañana por el sol que le caía fijo en la cara, tenía arena en el cabello, en la cara y le dolían las muñecas y los brazos por los amarres de las cuerdas que le habían hecho las mujeres de la aldea. Con pesadez se levantó de la arena que se estaba empezando a poner caliente y barrió con la mirada la costa de la playa, todas las chozas se habían destrozado, había escombros por todo el lugar, no había rastros de los lugareños y había moscas por el lugar volando en nubes sobre lo que parecían ser los restos del calamar gigante que habían barrido las olas a la costa, entonces fijó su mirada en el cuerpo tirado en la arena.

- Gray-san – susurró muy bajito, le dolía la garganta y se acercó a él tan rápido como pudo. Se inclinó sobre él espantando algunas moscas que se posaban en algunas heridas, estaba sucio, pálido y la arena debajo de él estaba tenida con un tono marrón oscuro. Espantó nuevamente a las moscas que volaban cerca de ella y creó una esfera de agua lo suficientemente grande para que cubriera al alquimista.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomó las pocas pertenencias que se salvaron y empezó a caminar por el sendero hasta el pueblo manteniendo a flote la esfera que contenía al mago de hielo mientras el agua fluía por las heridas en su pecho, brazos y espalda. Lo único que había conservado de su ropa eran los pantalones y los zapatos, en algún punto de la noche había perdido la parte superior de su ropa como era costumbre en él y que, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el gremio, a Juvia ya no sorprendía como al inicio.

Llegó al pueblo cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto en el cielo, estaba sudando por el calor y por el esfuerzo de mantener la burbuja oxigenada para que se limpiaran las heridas del alquimista y bajarle el calor corporal. Las personas que los veían los miraban extraño, Juvia pensó que era por los harapos con los que estaba vestida y por la forma en que transportaba al mago de hielo.

- Disculpe – llamó a una mujer que pasaba con un hilo de voz y evitando hacer muecas de dolor – Juvia quiere saber si hay un sanador cerca – la mujer solo la miró, volteó la cara con desprecio y siguió su camino. La peliazul siguió preguntando a las personas pero de todas las personas obtenía la misma respuesta. Resignada, siguió caminando hasta que a la salida del pueblo encontró un hostal viejo, la maga pidió una habitación para poder tratar las heridas de su compañero pero el hombre se negó, no fue hasta que ella puso todo el dinero que cargaba con ella en el mostrador que el hombre accedió. Pero por solo unas horas.

El cuarto que les dio el dueño del lugar era una pocilga alegando que era el único cuarto que tenía disponible, Juvia suponía que era mentira pero no dijo nada y agradeció educadamente al hombre.

- Apúrense y váyanse de aquí – le dijo el dueño a la peliazul cuando salía de la habitación dejándola sola con el alquimista inconsciente. Juvia asintió como respuesta pero el hombre ya se había ido.

Dejó al alquimista en la cama completamente seco, la fiebre no había bajado del todo pero al menos no había subido más. Rebuscó entre las cosas que había en ese destartalado cuarto y encontró unas vendas, tomó su bolsa de viaje y la volcó en el piso vaciando el escaso contenido – Juvia sabe que debe estar aquí – hablaba para ella en un tono sumamente bajo debido al dolor de su garganta. Encontró lo que buscaba, era un pequeño frasco de desinfectante que esperaba que alcanzara para todas las heridas del mago, el agua oxigenada había limpiado las heridas que le habían causado los hombres pero no sabía si no había pescado una infección por la noche y por las moscas que lo cubrían esa mañana.

Se acercó a él y empezó a aplicar el líquido mientras el mago deliraba en la cama y empezaba a sudar, por los gestos que hacia al aplicarle el medicamento Juvia suponía que le dolía incluso en la inconsciencia pero también podía ser causa de los delirios por la fiebre.

- Juvia – susurró el mago haciendo que la aludida levantara la mirada para verlo pensando que había despertado pero solo era producto de los delirios – corre Juvia – se removía como intentando alcanzar algo. La maga empezó a vendarlo despacio cuando el dueño del lugar entró en la habitación diciéndole a la peliazul que su tiempo había terminado y tenían que irse de ahí en ese mismo instante.

- Pero Juvia necesita más tiempo – suplicó – permítanos quedarnos hasta que la fiebre de Gray-san baje.

- No, váyanse ahora mismo o llamo a la guardia.

- Pero Juvia… - iba a empezar a protestar cuando la mano del alquimista se posó en su hombro haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

- Déjalo Juvia – habló el mago jadeante, con los ojos rojos, sudando por la fiebre y enfocándose entre ella y el dueño del lugar – ya nos vamos – se puso en pie y Juvia vio cómo se iba de lado, inmediatamente se apresuró y lo sujetó para que no se estampara contra el piso cruzándole el brazo sobre su cuello para que él mantuviera el equilibrio.

El alquimista empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies bajo la mirada inquisidora del dueño mientras Juvia tomaba su bolsa de viaje con lo poco que le quedaba. El hombre los siguió por todo el pasillo hasta que ellos salieron por la puerta principal del lugar adentrándose en el bosque mortecino a la luz del ocaso.

- Creo que será un viaje largo – rió entre jadeos el alquimista mientras avanzaban despacio por la orilla del camino para que él se pudiera sujetar de los árboles y no cargara todo su peso sobre la peliazul.

- Juvia cree que Gray-san necesita descansar – le dijo cuándo la noche se cernía sobre ellos pero el alquimista negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien – jadeó un poco – solo algo mareado, podré caminar un rato más – la miró intentando sonreír pero no pudo por el dolor de las heridas. Juvia solo asintió por eso y le dio una sonrisa dulce.

- Gray-san, confíe en mí – lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de súplica y determinación. El alquimista no desvió la mirada al contestarle.

- Eso hago.

**Crocus. 26 de Marzo – año x793 / Palacio Real.**

- ¿Entienden que esto se tiene que hacer con la mayor discreción posible? – preguntó el rey a la pareja de magos que estaban sentados frente a él en la sala del consejo donde había llegado a la decisión que creyó más apropiada para su reino.

- Si, lo entendemos – respondió con seriedad la maga pelinegra mientras asentía con la cabeza el hombre que la acompañaba – por eso estamos aquí, porque somos lo mejor de lo mejor.

- Exacto – el rey enfocó sus ojos en la mujer y asintió – Reah, Axel – fijó sus ojos en la cicatriz facial del pelinegro junto a ella por un segundo antes de verlo a los ojos. – Hagan su trabajo y serán recompensados – dijo en tono de despedida, los magos lo captaron y salieron del lugar con una reverencia. La puerta se cerró y se dejó caer en la silla.

El asombro de haberlos encontrado y que aceptaran trabajar para él fue tan extraño que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando su comandante le dijo que ellos harían el trabajo. No podía evitar tener la sensación de que estaba hablando con unos fantasmas, aunque obviamente no eran fantasmas, eran ellos en persona, pero todo el reino los creía muertos y muertos le servían perfectamente.

**Magnolia. 26 de Marzo – año x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Levy se encontraba platicando con Gajeel y Lucy de sus extraños antojos, de las náuseas y de que le dolían un poco las caderas cuando Wendy se acercó a ellos seguida de Charlie sujetando un pergamino en la mano.

- Levy-san – la llamó despacio atrayendo la atención no solo de la aludida sino de sus acompañantes – ¿sabe lo que dice aquí? – Colocó el papel en la mesa frente a ella y señaló el texto con un dedo – es que ni Mira-san ni yo le entendemos. – Los tres en la mesa se acercaron al papel para ver el contenido, pero por las caras de confusión que pusieron los tres dieron a entender que no tenían ni idea de que era lo que decía.

**lts'jt / rcsdrgdr dddjp'ds drpmdns tpmdnt'ld ddntd rcgjl'lc- djqstb'lc scgcnrdncjl scl'dd'crth cl'c dhctn ctsd'ndv sclldrtsd h'cnjl cdcmc'nm / xdccxcnnn dd'tzrcm dd'xxvn c'cnltngcm**

- No son runas obviamente, ni parece algún lenguaje antiguo – comenzó Levy al ver el texto – pero no tiene vocales – movió el papel frente a Gajeel – ¿lo has visto antes? – le preguntó curiosa pero el pelinegro negó después de verlo por unos segundos. Luego se lo pasó a Lucy para que ella lo viera.

- Que extraño – dijo viendo las letras y pasando su vista por el texto – son muchas letras – siguió sin levantar la vista, parpadeó un par de veces y luego le regresó el papel a Wendy – lo siento, pero no sé qué dice, podría ser una broma – se encogió de hombros divertida - ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- En el tablero de misiones – respondió señalando el lugar mientras Mirajane colocaba más anuncios – pero no parece una misión y no tiene recompensa.

- Me gustaría revisarlo a fondo – habló Levy tomando el papel y poniéndolo en la mesa concentrando toda su atención en las palabras. Intentó pronunciarlas pero le resultó imposible al no tener vocales. Gajeel se recostó en su silla mientras Wendy y Lucy observaban a Levy sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Lucy! – gritó alguien a espaldas de la rubia provocándole un grito y un salto del susto haciendo que tirara su bebida sobre el papel que estaba en la mesa. La rubia volteó a ver quién había sido completamente furiosa encontrándose con un sonriente Leo.

- ¡Casi me matas! – Le reclamó casi gritando y mirándolo amenazadoramente - ¿Cómo saliste?

- ¿Eh? – La miró confuso – creí que me habías llamado.

- ¡Si te hubiese llamado no te estaría reclamando! – Le respondió mientras sacaba la llave de su cinturón – ahora regresa – suspiró mientras lo señalaba con la llave.

- Nos vemos – se despidió mientras regresaba al mundo espiritual. Lucy regresó a su silla y vio el vaso volcado sobre la mesa con el líquido mojando el papel.

- ¡Perdón! – Se empezó a disculpar mientras intentaba secar el papel con una servilleta – no fue mi intención – hablaba mirando a Wendy. Cuando quitó la servilleta el papel ya se había secado pero la tinta se había corrido dejando imposible de leer la nota – perdón – dijo con la mirada caída completamente apenada – no era mi intención.

- No importa – le sonrió Wendy – seguro solo era una broma – rió un poco.

- Yo quería saber que decía – dijo Levy haciendo un puchero.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>aquí les dejo lo que decía la nota, obviamente está cifrada pero **sí dice algo**. El que logre descifrarla sabrá de que trata el proximo capitulo aunque me gustaria que si la logran leer me lo dijeran, no toda pero sí una parte. El menor tiempo que se tardaron en leerla (si, experimente con unos amigos antes) fueron 22 minutos, si se preguntan ¿Cómo voy a descifrar esto en tan poco tiempo? la respuesta es simple, les di tres palabras que los ayudaron: **abajo-inverso-atrás**. Con esto será suficiente, tienen todo y nada que ver con el mensaje.

**Mensaje: **lts'jt / rcsdrgdr dddjp'ds drpmdns tpmdnt'ld ddntd rcgjl'lc- djqstb'lc scgcnrdncjl scl'dd'crth cl'c dhctn ctsd'ndv sclldrtsd h'cnjl cdcmc'nm / xdccxcnnn dd'tzrcm dd'xxvn c'cnltngcm

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima semana :D<strong>


	9. Luciernagas

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo como prometí :D

En vista de que nadie (creo) supo lo que decía el mensaje, pues se quedarán con la duda hasta el final :P después de este capitulo no se si me quieran golpear o besar o se pregunten ¿que pasó? pero bueno, todo es parte de la historia, solo disfrútenla y ya :P

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>: Luciérnagas...

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Lugar desconocido- 26 de Marzo – año x793  Bosque.**

Ambos habían vagado por el bosque siguiendo el camino que los llevaría de regreso a Magnolia. El día anterior, cuando los corrieron del hostal, él estaba ardiendo en fiebre pero hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía y se obligó a ir caminando hasta que ya no pudo más. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol respirando agitadamente y sudando por la fiebre, no se dio cuenta del momento en que se durmió pero en la mañana despertó cubierto por algo extraño.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez adaptándose a la luz del amanecer que se asomaba por el horizonte e hizo a un lado la cosa que estaba sobre él sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras se estiraba con algo de dificultad debido a lo duro del piso de tierra del camino donde había dormido. Las heridas le molestaban menos que el día anterior pero había dos puntos en su cuerpo que le dolían como si le estuvieran haciendo las heridas en ese momento.

Puso su mano en su hombro derecho y su costado izquierdo y maldijo por lo bajo a los hombres que les hicieron eso. – Si no fuera por Juvia… - no terminó la oración cuando se percató que la peliazul no estaba. Con la vista empezó a buscar por el lugar pero no la veía, estaba a punto de internarse en el bosque que se extendía a uno de los costados del camino cuando vio unos arbustos que se movían, en ese momento se puso en una guardia que bajó al momento de ver la figura de la maga de agua salir entre el verde del lugar.

- Gray-san – se sorprendió al verlo levantado - ¿Gray-san se encuentra mejor? – preguntó guardando unas cosas en su bolsita de viaje. El peliazul asintió y la maga sonrió.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó un poco molesto y un poco aliviado a la vez.

- Juvia pensó que Gray-san necesitaba comer un poco y Juvia fue a buscar algo en el bosque – sonrió y le tendió una manzana roja que sacó de su bolsita.

Gray la aceptó pero no pudo evitar no notar el estado de los dedos de la peliazul, tenía las yemas rojas y algunos cortes en los dedos que se marcaban rojos pero sin muestras de haber sangrado. Desayunaron en silencio, no tenían mucho de qué hablar en ese momento y los escasos comentarios de la peliazul se referían solo a su salud.

Mientras desayunaban, si eso se podía llamar desayuno, Gray fijó su atención en lo que se había quitado cuando se levantó y fue que notó que era una especie de red entretejida de hojas, supuso que su función sería la de una colcha y luego, de forma sutil volteó a ver los dedos de la peliazul cayendo en cuenta la razón del por qué los tenia así, "la hizo para mí", se preguntó cuánto habría dormido ella en la noche e inconscientemente alzó la vista al rostro de la peliazul encontrándola dormida contra un tronco pero pudo notar que tenía unas pequeñas ojeras.

La dejó dormir un momento más hasta que el sol empezó a calentar, fue entonces que la despertó y siguieron caminando, se sentía culpable por despertarla cuando era probable que ella hubiese pasado gran parte de la noche en vela cuidándolo.

Así pasaron el resto del día, caminando en silencio que era roto de vez en cuando por algún comentario superfluo o alguna queja de dolor. Cuando la fiebre le regresó a Gray ya estaba atardeciendo y tenía hambre, el alquimista no dudaba que la peliazul estuviera en el mismo estado famélico que él. La peliazul lo sentó en una roca que había junto al camino y le empezó a quitar las vendas.

La mayoría de las heridas ya estaban cerradas y habían empezado a cicatrizar pero los dos puntos que le habían estado doliendo a Gray durante todo el día estaban casi tan frescos como el día que se los hicieron, la diferencia era que estaba supurando, empezaban a oler mal y el líquido de la supuración era una mezcla de sangre aguada y otra sustancia un tanto amarillenta, las vendas se habían pegado a la costra superficial de la herida y en el momento en que le retiraron la venda se quedó pegada en ella dejando la herida nuevamente en carne viva.

Juvia miró la herida preocupada y luego lo volteó a ver a él con el mismo gesto de preocupación. Gray sabía que era lo que la maga estaba pensando, que esas heridas eran la causa de su fiebre. La maga invoco un poco de agua y empezó a limpiar las heridas con delicadeza antes de volver a vendarlas.

- Juvia cree que deberíamos descansar – miró al alquimista mientras ponía un pedazo de venda mojada en la frente de él.

- No, ya casi llegamos – señaló un punto en la nada pero que emitía una tenue luz – esa es Magnolia – hablaba empezando a jadear – Juvia, ayúdame – le tendió la mano para que ella lo ayudara a incorporarse y empezaron a caminar en silencio otra vez.

**Magnolia. 26 de Marzo – año x793 / Bosque.**

La hora de la luciérnaga no existía, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, bueno, ese mundo. Para ellos, la hora de la luciérnaga era la media noche. El mensaje estaba cifrado, solo había que darle una mirada rápida para entender que no podías entender nada con solo mirarlo. Leerlo era un arte, mientras más lo usabas más fácil era entenderle, no era tan difícil una vez que sabias cómo hacerlo.

Su amiga lo había inventado cuando se dio cuenta de que interceptaban los mensajes que se mandaban, protegerlos a ellos era prioridad aunque estaba segura que ellos eran más peligrosos que aquellos que querían dañarlos, sin importar como fuera, ellos eran sus hijos y su misión era cuidarlos.

- _Glamour lyz –_ susurró despacio mientras juntaba las manos antes de entrar esa noche al bosque. Un grupo de luciérnagas con luz amarilla se formó frente a ella al separar las manos y sonrió. Las luciérnagas volaron sobre ella y se formaron en una media luna cubriéndola por delante, como si fuera un escudo que proyectaba su avance.

Llegó al punto indicado, un claro. El mensaje, además de ser casi imposible de leer para el ojo inexperto, estaba en clave. Una cosa era leer lo que decía y otra muy diferente saber lo que decía, a quien iba dirigido, quien lo escribía, que magia usar para presentarse, la hora y el lugar. Ella se quedó en la orilla del claro y solo las luciérnagas avanzaron, la experiencia le decía que no debía confiar en nada hasta estar segura de que no había peligro.

Desde otro punto de la orilla del claro salieron unas luciérnagas con una luz roja que se encontraron con las amarillas, danzaron un momento y luego se lanzaron las unas contra las otras estrellando sus pequeños cuerpos y explotando con un ligero _tin_ bañando el claro con luz.

Ella entró al claro despacio y titubeante, con los nervios a flor de piel, con la ansiedad corriéndole liquida por las venas. Él entró al claro, alto, seguro, sonriente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la bufanda en su cuello. Se vieron unos instantes, reconociéndose, estudiándose y, en un instante, la luz mezclada de las luciérnagas se separó, se fue con la persona que las había invocado y se tornó en lo que parecía ser una barra larga antes de que ambos se lanzaran en contra de la otra persona en un ataque rápido.

- Nombre – susurró ella entre los dientes deteniendo el golpe de la barra con la suya.

- Natsu Dragneel – respondió poniendo su peso sobre la barra de luz – nombre.

- Lucy Heartfilia de Dragneel – lo miró desafiante un momento mientras sentía como el peso de él desaparecía de ella y la barra era lanzada el cielo estallando el silencio mientras formaba nuevamente un aura de luz. Ella lo imitó y las luces se mezclaron nuevamente.

Se volvieron a mirar por un instante, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin pedirle permiso, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y besándole la frente. Ella respondió el abrazo con necesidad mientras le besaba el pecho.

- Perdón por tardar – habló él mientras la separaba para verla a los ojos. Ella negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Algo salió mal – Natsu le puso las manos en las mejillas acariciándoselas con los pulgares – pensé que iba a llegar antes de que nos conociéramos en Hargeon pero no fue así, André me hirió un costado antes de que terminara de recitar la fecha, él dio otra y me aventó – subió sus manos para ponerlas sobre las del pelirrosa – llegué un año antes de que mi mamá muriera – empezó a llorar y Natsu la abrazó como si temiera perderla.

- ya… ya… - la consolaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza despacio.

- No pude traerte antes, no tenía el poder, ni la energía y ella no…

- Está bien, no te pongas así – la apretó contra su pecho – ya estoy aquí, contigo, eso es lo importante, nada me va a separar de ti ahora que estamos juntos – la separó de su pecho y la miró a los ojos – nada… - y se acercó lentamente a los labios de ella dándole un beso tímido al inicio que luego fue cobrando intensidad a medida que ella lo respondía.

La tendió en el suelo despacio contemplando lo sonrojada que estaba, él sonrió por eso tendiéndose junto a ella y abrazándola despacio contra su pecho – ¿recuerdas nuestra primera noche? – le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras una de las manos de ella trazaba círculos en su pecho por sobre su ropa. La pregunta la hizo sonrojarse y desvió la mirada repentinamente – tomaré eso como un sí – sonrió despacio y atrajo el rostro de Lucy hacia el suyo mientras pasaba su pulgar en el labio inferior de ella, cuando la tuvo a suficiente distancia le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y otro en la nariz.

- Fue en este lugar – lo miró a los ojos sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa – habíamos regresado de una misión y nos quedamos a pasar la noche aquí.

- No estaba Happy – sonrió – se había colado en una misión con Wendy y Charlie – juntó su mano con la de ella y entrelazó los dedos viéndola a los ojos.

- Y ahora tampoco está – susurró sonrojada acercando sus labios a los de Natsu.

- Está dormido – susurró antes de besarla.

Despacio, entre el beso, Natsu se acomodó sobre Lucy, le acariciaba una mejilla mientras la empezaba a desnudar con la otra mano. Lucy hacia lo mismo, entre las caricias suaves le empezaba a quitar la ropa. Solo rompían el beso para respirar, para susurrarse _Te amo_ y para besar alguna otra parte del cuerpo de su compañero.

- Despacio – susurró Lucy entre jadeos cuando Natsu se terminó de acomodar entre las piernas de ella. El pelirrosa asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería y empezó a fundirse entre ella de forma lenta mientas la besaba en el cuello y los hombros. Lucy apretó los dientes y tensó las piernas mientras su cuerpo intentaba hacer que el invasor saliera.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella se quedaron quietos, agitados, viéndose a los ojos y con una ligera sonrisa. Lucy asintió a la pregunta que veía en los ojos de Natsu y él empezó a moverse despacio dentro de ella. Al inició, el dolor entre las piernas de Lucy la hacían apretar los dientes pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo y los gemidos empezaron a fluir, al principio suaves, acompañados de caricias al cabello y pecho del pelirrosa, después más fuertes, más grutales, más salvajes por parte de ambos, los besos eran apasionados, sucios. Las uñas de Lucy se enterraban en el suelo, en los hombros del pelirrosa, en su espalda y sus dientes dejaban pequeñas marcas en el cuello de él.

- Mío… mío… - susurraba entre jadeos cada vez que lo mordía.

- Solo tuyo – respondía él con una voz ronca y llena de placer mientras entraba en ella más profundo y más fuerte – solo tuyo.

La luz del encantamiento se extinguió después de que ellos terminaran de desnudarse pero no les importó, las estrellas daban la suficiente luz que ellos necesitaban con sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad del momento.

Terminaron cansados y agitados, Lucy descansaba desnuda sobre el pecho de Natsu mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba la frente – Está por amanecer – habló el pelirrosa después de un rato de silencio y caricias mientras veía el cielo que se empezaba a tornar de un color claro a la lejanía.

- No me importa, no quiero que termine la noche – se apretó contra él en claro signo de posesividad. El pelirrosa solo rió por eso y le beso la frente.

- Cásate conmigo – dijo divertido mientras la pegaba más a él.

- ¿Qué se siente estar casado con alguien que no soy yo? – le preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba sobre él cubriendo su hombría entre sus piernas. - ¿Qué se siente hacerle el amor a alguien que no sea yo? – sonrió con malicia mientras se movía sobre él provocándolo para que entre en ella.

El pelirrosa sonrió mientras la tomaba por las caderas y la penetraba despacio haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos por el placer – nada – jadeó él conteniéndose de moverse mientras soltaba una de sus manos y se golpeaba la sien derecha con un dedo – todo lo que era y todo lo que soy está aquí – se movió un poco dentro de ella – y nada es comparable a estar contigo. El Natsu de esta época sintió mi influencia cuando aparecí en este mundo, cuando se casó lo hizo con dudas – la tomo de la cintura y la tumbo despacio sobre el suelo quedando él sobre ella – y solo la ha tomado una vez, en su noche de bodas, para cumplirle – sonrió y se empezó a mover con brusquedad mientras ella se aferraba a él entre gemidos de placer – no te preocupes mi amor – la besó con pasión – yo no la considero mi esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima semana :D<strong>

pd. quiero reviews o no habrá capitulo la semana que viene XD


	10. Mentiras

¡Hola! esto, aquí les dejo un capitulo largo, o eso creo, porque no pude publicar como había prometido la semana pasad, no me azoten -se esconde tras una pared- en mi defensa diré que tuve un viaje que se prolongó más de lo planeado. Espero que disfruten este capitulo... y perdón otra vez.

La clave para descifrar el mensaje es de atrás para adelante, de abajo a arriba y las letras son a/c, e/d, i/n, o/t, u/j... y/h.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>: Mentiras...

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia. 27 de marzo – x793  Casa de Natsu y Lisanna**

No había terminado de amanecer cuando Lisanna ya tenía los sentidos completamente despiertos, muy despiertos de hecho. Se había levantado a las tantas horas de la madrugada para ir al baño cuando notó que Natsu no estaba con ella en la cama; se dirigió al baño pensando que él tal vez estuviera ahí pero él no estaba, entonces empezó a buscarlo por la casa pero al único que encontró fue a Happy.

Se le habría hecho raro que estuviera el exceed y el pelirrosa no pero últimamente Happy casi no estaba con ellos, el felino azul pasaba mucho tiempo con Wendy y Charlie. Intentó despertarlo pero le resultó imposible, incluso la promesa de un pescado no resultó, el exceed estaba tan dormido como una piedra.

Estaba preocupada por el pelirrosa, desde que había despertado el día del accidente se comportaba raro, raro en el sentido de que se quedaba callado y viendo a un punto perdido en la nada hasta que alguien le hablaba o hablaba solo en murmullos muy bajitos como para que alguien más lo escuche. Tenía miedo de que ese accidente lo hubiese trastornado de alguna manera extraña. El resto seguía igual, ella había dejado de intentar seducirlo después del accidente, no lo volvería a intentar hasta que Natsu volviese a ser el mismo con el que se comprometió.

Estaba despuntando el alba cuando el pelirrosa entró a la casa intentando no hacer ruido pero fue en vano, Lisanna estaba sentada en el sillón grande de la sala esperándolo. El pelirrosa la miró apenado pero no desvió la mirada de la albina sino que fue y se sentó frente a ella en una mesita que había en medio de la sala.

Lisanna lo miraba expectante, en cuanto lo vio entrar se iba a levantar para abrazarlo pero la forma en que él entraba la detuvo antes de que moviera algún musculo. Se quedó callada, esperando a que él rompiera el silencio; la expresión de tristeza y culpa en el rostro de Natsu no era frecuente en él.

- Perdóname Lisanna – fue lo primero que dijo y la albina sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y una especie de miedo le empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo. Eso no era normal. – Perdóname por no ser el esposo que soñaste – la miró a los ojos – y perdóname porque creo que nunca podré serlo.

Lisanna lo miró y sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas salir – es normal – lo sujetó de las manos y notó que las tenía frías – así es en todos los matrimonios, estamos comenzando – se obligó a sonreír – es solo una etapa que se complicó por tu accidente – lo miró a los ojos con infinita ternura – cuando pase entonces todo será mejor – le acarició el rostro y también lo sintió frio – y podremos, tal vez… – se sonrojó – tal vez… tener un hijo.

Natsu la miró y sujetó la mano que le había puesto ella en el rostro y asintió ligeramente – solo… solo dame tiempo – pidió en una voz muy tenue. La albina asintió.

**Magnolia. 27 de marzo – x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Laxus fue uno de los primeros en llegar ese día al gremio, estaba regresando de una misión en solitario y lo primero que quería era darle una sorpresa a Mirajane pero cuando cruzó la puerta del gremio el sorprendido fue él, ahí estaba la albina mayor, sentada en la barra, completamente sola, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de su habitual vestido rosa, mirándolo con una sonrisa encantadora y sosteniendo algo en la mano que escondía uno de los pliegues del vestido. El rubio soltó su mochila a la entrada y se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme hasta quedar frente a frente.

– Sorpresa, sorpresa… – dijo la albina al tenerlo cerca de ella. El rubio la abrazó levantándola de la barra y la besó apasionadamente.

- Te me adelantaste – la miró a los ojos pero lo que escondía le llamó la atención – ¿qué es eso? – lo señaló con un dedo. La albina lo sacó de entre los pliegues de su falda y lo escondió tras su espalda.

- ¿Recuerdas la barra? – le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y el rubio captó la idea sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Lo quieres repetir? – Le preguntó volviéndola a sentar en la barra acomodándose entre las piernas de ella y besándole el cuello – eso sería una enorme sorpresa – rió entre dientes y la miró a la cara. La albina negó divertida y movió lo que escondía poniéndolo detrás de la cabeza de Laxus para hacer que él lo viera.

- No quiero – rió – pero sí que tendrás una sorpresa.

El rubio volteó a ver lo que ella movía tras él y vio algo pequeño y amarillo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo vio detenidamente, su cerebro tardó un momento en procesar lo que veía pero cuando lo entendió miró a la albina con la interrogante en los ojos y con una sonrisa queriéndose dibujar en sus comisuras.

Mirajane levantó una mano frente a él y extendió 4 dedos que movió despacio. Laxus la tomó nuevamente entre los brazos y la volvió a besar pero lo hizo como si ella fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo.

- ¿Ya lo sabe el viejo? – preguntó con una sonrisa pero Mirajane lo negó.

- No, aun no, te lo quería decir a ti primero – lo abrazó.

- Se va a alegrar de saber que tendrá un bisnieto – rió un poco - ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? – preguntó con algo de reproche.

- Quería estar completamente segura – sonrió.

- ¿Cuatro meses y no… - la pregunta quedó inconclusa al escuchar que la puerta del gremio se abría de golpe.

Inmediatamente voltearon la vista para ver qué era lo que había hecho ese ruido y se quedaron pasmados al ver la escena, que parecía suceder en cámara lenta, de la caída de Gray y Juvia sobre el piso de la entrada del gremio.

**-F.T-**

Makarov llegó a la enfermería tan rápido como le había avisado Laxus. Estaba preocupado por la salud y paradero de ambos magos ya que la aldea que mandó el pedido dijo que ellos nunca se presentaron.

Cuando entró a la lugar vio que Mirajane estaba terminando de revisar a Juvia, también vio que le colocaba una compresa fría sobre el estómago – la golpearon en el estómago – susurró la albina mayor al maestro cuando volteó y lo vio parado ahí. Makarov asintió y luego volteó a ver al alquimista que tenía los vendajes notando que estaban manchados de algo que parecía ser sangre pero más oscuro.

Mirajane se acercó al mago de hielo y con cuidado empezó a quitarle los vendajes del hombro, tuvo que humedecerlos un poco ya que se habían pegado en aquellas partes donde estaban manchados. Al terminar de quitar el primer vendaje un poco de la costra que se estaba formando quedó en la tela dejando nuevamente la carne al rojo vivo, mostrando también los bordes de la herida con un extraño color negro parduzco y un líquido extraño como si fuese sangre aguada; también fue notable el aroma a descompuesto que estaba emanando de la herida, la elevada fiebre de la que el mago era presa y unas extrañas ramificaciones que salían desde la herida y se estaban expandiendo por su brazo y su pecho.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación ya que no habían visto heridas físicas de ese tipo, Makarov inmediatamente empezó a quitarle los vendajes del costado y se encontró con el mismo panorama en la herida y las extrañas ramificaciones que se movían hacia su espalda. Sin decir nada, porque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, Mirajane empezó a limpiarle las heridas despacio, cuidando de no lastimarlo más y retirando todo el tejido muerto que había en los bordes; por un momento la albina mayor desvió la mirada del alquimista hacia la maga de agua.

- Afortunadamente no está herida ella – dijo el maestro, como intentando adivinar lo que pensaba y como si intentara cambiar de tema antes de que este siquiera terminara de ser una idea pero la albina no dejó escapar esa oportunidad.

- Maestro, desde que Lucy-san y Juvia-san se unieron…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió el maestro – y sé lo que Gray y tu han estado pensando desde que ellas se unieron pero tengo que decirte que ambos se equivocan, ellas no son las responsables de todo lo que…

- Si lo somos – respondió una voz en la puerta, era Lucy que estaba entrando en la enfermería y había escuchado parte de la conversación – yo lo soy – miró a Mirajane entre apenada y afligida. Luego miró al maestro que la miraba de forma seria y luego le asintió de forma leve – Juvia, ella solo ha sido mi amiga todo este tiempo – se sentó en la cama de la peliazul y le acomodó el cabello – la culpa es mía – miró a la albina nuevamente – no sé si vas a creerme o no pero la verdad, yo me estoy escondiendo aquí, en el gremio de este tiempo – hizo una pausa – vengo del futuro.

Makarov no movió ni una pestaña, él ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde el momento en que habló con ella en ese mismo lugar, pero la albina no. Mirajane se sorprendió de escuchar eso y dejó caer la gasa que tenía en la mano.

- Del futuro, dices…

- Si, vengo del futuro – la miró de forma tranquila – mi futuro y su futuro es el mismo – comenzó tratando de hacer más fácil la explicación – dentro de varios años, muchos, alguien va a encontrar las piezas de lo que llamaríamos en ese momento una máquina del tiempo. – La revelación hizo que la albina volteara a ver al maestro pero el hombrecillo estaba sentado en una silla frente al alquimista terminando de limpiar la herida – En el momento de que armaran la máquina descubrieron que tenían el poder de viajar al pasado y al futuro a voluntad; también descubrieron que si iban al futuro, el futuro cambiaba, el futuro siempre cambia y no tenía sentido ir allá y regresar porque siempre iba a cambiar, pero el pasado, el pasado si se podía cambiar. Al hacer algo diferente en el pasado, el presente cambia. Podrían evitar que naciera alguien o matar a alguien y suplantarlo, hay muchas cosas que hacer en el pasado que alterarían el presente – miró a Mirajane y supo la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza – yo no vine al pasado a cambiar algo, bueno si, vine a evitar que construyan esa máquina. Cuando la accioné para venir al pasado me robé una pieza de la máquina que evita que el paso del tiempo afecte al usuario, al viajar yo por ella al pasado, el cuerpo tomó la forma que debía tener en ese tiempo, la pieza que robé lo evitaba y hacia que mantuvieras tu edad física sin alteraciones, en otras palabras, sin esa pieza, si viajas al pasado antes de nacer entonces desaparecías. Cuando llegué aquí aparecí en mi casa, en la mansión Heartfilia, me hicieron pasar por la gemela de Lucy de este tiempo y así pude destruir las piezas de lo que sería esa máquina y los planos para hacerla, pero al destruirla en este tiempo se destruyó en el futuro y ya no puedo regresar a mi época. Por eso estoy aquí, porque de alguna forma, extraño a mis amigos aunque ellos no me conozcan.

Mirajane escuchó detenidamente la historia que le contaba la rubia, pero hubo algo que le dijo que estaba mintiendo – nunca leí algo sobre una gemela – le respondió en tono serio pero sin sonar agresivo, estaba luchando mentalmente por no sucumbir a la histeria y hacer uso de su lado más racional, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza las dudas que el Fullbuster le había hecho tener cuando le contó lo que le contó en el cuarto de al lado.

- No, ni lo encontrarán, me hicieron pasar por su gemela pero solo para ella, para que no sintiera nada raro pero para los medios los Heartfilia solo tenían una hija.

- ¿Por qué no aparentan ni tu ni Juvia más edad? – preguntó nuevamente, si la única que venia del futuro era Lucy, Juvia tendría que parecer mayor que ellos.

- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad – supongo que es por estar conmigo o no sé – desvió la mirada nuevamente a Juvia – pero es mi culpa que ella no envejezca.

**-F.T-**

Natsu llegó con Lisanna al gremio más tarde de lo habitual ya que la albina menor había decidido hacer un desayuno especial para ellos tres. Happy iba acostado en la cabeza del pelirrosa quejándose de que había comido mucho pescado mientras que ellos se reían de eso y lo reprendían entre risas; cuando entraron al gremio encontraron a los mismos de siempre más unos cuantos nuevos que habían regresado.

Lisanna fue corriendo a saludar a su hermano que estaba en una mesa hablando acerca de algo sobre ser hombre con la tribu del rayo, que también había regresado, pero cuando llegó no eran risas lo que escuchaba sino lamentos de preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el pelirrosa tras Lisanna que también había ido a saludar a su cuñado y a sus amigos.

- Gray está mal herido – le respondió Mirajane que llegaba en ese momento con una charola de cervezas para los que estaban en la mesa – apareció esta mañana junto con Juvia, ambos están en la enfermería – terminando de decir eso la albina mayor, el pelirrosa salió corriendo al segundo piso para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo/enemigo.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo comprobar que efectivamente estaban Gray y Juvia acostados en una cama individual cada uno, pero también estaba Lucy sentada en una silla junto a la peliazul cambiándole la compresa fría del estómago. Cerró la puerta tras él y le puso el seguro de forma automática mientras se acercaba a la rubia despacio viendo los moretones en el estómago de Juvia.

- Los atacaron – respondió Lucy al terminar de colocar la compresa fría en el estómago de su amiga – no han despertado y no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, solo que los atacaron – se levantó de la silla y abrazó al pelirrosa con miedo. Natsu respondió el abrazo pegándola a su pecho acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda con suavidad dándole seguridad.

- Amor, no te preocupes – la estrechó entre sus brazos – van a estar bien, los vamos a curar y todo va a estar bien.

- Mandaron a buscar a Wendy para que los curara pero no pudo – hablaba entre pequeños sollozos – ella fue a buscar a Porlyusica, no debe tardar.

Natsu la soltó despacio y le limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos – está bien – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – nosotros los vamos a curar – volvió a repetir con una pequeña sonrisa y fue que Lucy sonrió de regreso entendiendo a lo que se refería el pelirrosa.

Natsu se acercó a Gray y le quitó despacio las compresas que le habían puesto sobre las heridas, esa vez no se las habían vendado, solo las habían cubierto para hacer que ese líquido que le salía drenara; en cuanto estuvieron libres las heridas del alquimista el aroma a putrefacción golpeó la nariz de Natsu haciendo que retrocediera un paso tapándose la nariz – es… es veneno – habló con dificultad tapándose la nariz y la boca con la bufanda y viendo a Lucy de reojo la cual desvió su mirada a los morados en el estómago de Juvia.

Con cuidado, Lucy tomó una aguja de una jeringa y la metió ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo dentro de uno de los morados, al momento de que la aguja entró en la piel empezó a escurrir por el otro extremo, como si fuese una pequeña tubería, la misma sustancia parecida a sangre aguada pero en un tono más oscuro, también estuvo la peste de la putrefacción presente haciendo que ambos se taparan la nariz. Natsu hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer desmayado por la peste y se puso junto con Lucy a drenarle los otros morados del estómago.

Cuando terminaron Natsu quemó las compresas y gasas con las que los habían limpiado haciendo que la peste se redujera considerablemente, volteó a ver a Lucy y le sonrió un poco - ¿aun recuerdas el encanto?

- Sí – asintió un poco y puso sus manos en el estómago ligeramente sangrante de Juvia – _Glamour vita_ – murmuró despacio y una luz amarilla empezó a fluir de sus dedos como si fuesen pequeños hilos que se metían en las heridas que le habían hecho para drenarle el veneno haciendo que los morados se empezaran a hacer más pequeños.

- _Glamour vita_ – murmuró el pelirrosa cuando había colocado cada una de sus manos en las heridas del alquimista haciendo que varios hilos de color rojo luminoso salieran de sus dedos y se metieran en la carne de las heridas formando una pequeña red que se unía entre los bordes haciendo que tomaran su color natural y se fuesen cerrando mientras las ramificaciones en el cuerpo de su amigo iban desapareciendo.

Natsu había reconocido el veneno en cuanto destapó las heridas del alquimista, era un veneno nuevo para los de esa época pero conocido para ellos en su futuro. No tenía cura y actuaba dependiendo de cómo fuera administrado, por comida o bebida era lento, no sabías lo que había sido hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, el cuerpo luchaba por expulsarlo, lo primero que aparecía eran los vómitos, primero devolvías la comida, luego solo agua rosácea y por ultimo sangre, luego aparecían los morados en el estómago, prueba inequívoca de que estabas muriendo por dentro. Cuando era por una herida la herida no sanaba y el veneno de expandía por el cuerpo de forma lenta marcando su paso sobre la piel, cuando llegaba al corazón o a los pulmones era cuestión de tiempo para que la víctima muriera.

Cuando terminaron de curarlos no había rastro de heridas, solo las pequeñas cicatrices que habían quedado y que con el tiempo se borrarían de la piel de ellos – Necesitan dormir – susurró el pelirrosa a Lucy que asintió y empezaba a dirigirse a la puerta después de haberlos cubierto con la sabana.

- No vas a hacer que… - preguntó al pelirrosa antes de tocar la manija de la puerta.

- No, el sueño normal estará bien para ellos – los miró de reojo – además, fue muy agotador usar esta magia contra el veneno, ya no podría usarla otra vez aunque quisiera, no por el momento.

- Lo sé – respondió mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso mientras articulaba dos palabras en silencio que la hicieron sonrojar. El pelirrosa la abrazó por la cintura y arrimó contra la pared dándole un beso salvaje y pasional mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de la rubia.

El sonido de la puerta de alguien queriendo entrar hizo que se separaran agitados, inmediatamente se arreglaron la ropa que se hubiese desacomodado, regularon su respiración y abrieron la puerta quitándole el seguro, afuera estaba Lisanna junto con Wendy y Porlyusica con su cara de pocos amigos.

**Crocus. 27 de marzo – x793 / Palacio Real.**

Los pasos resonaban en la piedra de los calabozos del castillo en Crocus, el rey iba escoltado por el comandante de su guardia y tras ellos iban Reah y Axel, cada uno en su gabardina oscura con las manos en los bolsillos. Se dirigían hacia una de las celdas más alejadas de los calabozos.

Reah y Axel eran lo mejor de lo mejor, de eso no le quedaba duda al rey, en poco tiempo habían capturado a cuatro hombres sospechosos de ser los "magos" que estaban atacando a las personas de su reino. Según los informes de sus cazadores, tres de ellos eran hombres comunes y corrientes, saqueadores que iban siguiendo al líder, en ese caso, el líder era un mago que se hacía pasar por un mendigo para no llamar la atención. El mago no pertenecía a ningún gremio legal, oscuro o independiente, solo era un hombre que un día descubrió que podía hacer magia y que podía sacar partido de ello.

Llegaron a la celda donde estaban los supuestos magos, los tres primero estaban encadenado pero el mago tenia puestas unas esposas que suprimían la magia; los cuatro estaban sentados en el fondo de la celda, con las rodillas dobladas, los brazos descansados y la cabeza caída con pereza.

- ¿Qué castigo les espera? – preguntó el comandante al rey mientras veía a los hombres.

- Ninguno, aquí se van a quedar – les dio la espalda y se enfocó en los cazadores – sigan con su trabajo – Reah y Axel asintieron y se fueron de ahí. El rey volteó a ver a su comandante – creo que tienes razón, hay que limitar la magia por aquellos que como él – señaló al mago – no quieren obedecer las reglas gremiales.

* * *

><p><strong>Contesto Reviews:<strong>

**Eagle gold**: todo seguirá confuso, así que espero que siga gustándote jeje… gracias por escribir n.n

**Tobytaka97**: bueno… habemus capítulos! (mi latin de mentiras XD) esto, esas son las dudas existenciales en las que se basa la historia, si te las digo no habrá historia :P

**Inuriko**: hola, gracias por pasarte n.n y pues, no te puedo decir si hay o no hay dos Natsus y Lucys e.e ni lo que pasa con ellos, aun no es momento pero prometo que lo sabrás, algún dia, no hoy, no mañana pero lo sabrás :P

**Soledad-uchiha**: hola, gracias por pasar :) y espero que sigas leyendo, intento por semana subir uno nuevo jeje

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y... Reviews?<strong>


	11. El Censo

¡Hola! esto, aquí les dejo un capitulo largo muuuy largo, es viernes de capitulo y aqui está jeje la excusa esta vez es otro viaje XD disfruten...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>: El Censo...

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia. 2 de abril – x793  Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Natsu veía a todos en la piscina del gremio divertirse mientras él estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol con su traje de baño pensando con seriedad. Veía como Laxus y Gajeel cuidaban a sus respectivas parejas de que algún destrozo les fuera a caer a ellas o a sus vientres, estaban emocionados con el hecho de ser padres y sobreprotegían a sus amadas. Natsu también había sido novio, esposo, amante y padre; había cuidado a Lucy de formas que en ese momento le resultaban graciosas y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo.

También veía a Lisanna, estaba platicando con su hermana mientras le acariciaba el vientre y sabía que era lo que la albina menor pensaba, quería ser madre, pero él no la había vuelto a tocar desde su noche de bodas y eso era un problema para ella, para ambos. No podía negar que Lisanna era hermosa, tenía unas curvas de impacto que provocarían a cualquiera pero él simplemente no la deseaba tanto como para hacerla su mujer.

Vio a Lucy platicando con Levy y no pudo evitar sonreír, _"en este mundo o en el nuestro, ellas siempre van a ser amigas"_, pensó. Su Lucy, su maga de las estrellas, su estrella; la amaba, la deseaba, la adoraba, vivía por ella y si se lo pidieran, moriría por ella. A sus ojos ella era perfecta, frágil y fuerte a la vez. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada de forma sutil y sin llamar la atención y recordó por qué se encontraba pensando alejado de todos: el aroma de Lucy.

El aroma de Lucy había cambiado al igual que el de Mirajane, Levy y Lisanna en cuanto habían consumado su relación con sus parejas, cada una olía como olía su pareja o similar, era una desventaja de ser un dragón, había instintos animales que los hacia marcarlas como su pareja de por vida, sin embargo, el aroma de Lisanna que lo vinculaba a él estaba desapareciendo y dentro de poco ya no habría nada que los uniera en ese sentido íntimo de posesión, por otro lado Lucy olía como él, olía como debería de oler Lisanna.

Si los demás Dragons Slayers se habían dado cuenta o no, era algo que él no sabía y no tenía manera de saber sin delatarse y delatar a Lucy y ahí radicaba el problema, era un detalle que había pasado por alto en la enorme red de mentiras que estaban tejiendo alrededor de Lucy.

Se levantó de donde estaba y se tiró al agua de forma autómata hundiéndose y sentándose en el piso de la alberca, puso una mano cubriéndose la nariz y la boca, _"glamour aeris" _pensó después y quitó la mano dejando unas pequeñas burbujas en la entrada de sus fosas nasales que le permitían respirar bajo el agua.

Habían estado pensando cómo solucionar ese problema en las noches de sus encuentros furtivos pero no habían llegado a una solución, no encontraban la manera de disfrazar el aroma de Lucy. Sea lo que sea que fueran a hacer lo tenían que hacer rápido, antes de que levantara más sospechas, si es que alguien lo sospechaba.

**Magnolia. 1 de Julio – x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Lisanna corría de un lado al otro con las manos llenas y cargadas de pequeñas cositas que colocaban en una enorme mesa sobre la cual colgaba una enorme manta que decía: "Felicidades Mirajane y Levy".

- Lucy, coloca los últimos globos, por favor – pidió la albina a la rubia que estaba terminando de acomodar los manteles con adornos de centro con motivo de bebés y cigüeñas en rosa y azul. La rubia asintió y empezó a colocar globos por todos lados.

Lisanna agradecía a Lucy el que le ayudara con la tarea de preparar el lugar para la fiesta, en cuanto le había comentado el motivo ella aceptó y sugirió que le también fuera para Levy, cosa que le pareció maravillosa ya que ellas eran los dos futuras madres del gremio. Habían trabajado en secreto desde hacía un mes para tener todo listo para la fiesta y en cualquier momento cruzarían la puerta las festejadas.

Después de que terminaran de arreglar todo el lugar, la albina se sentó junto a Lucy que estaba descansando en una banca y se sujetaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó curiosa al ver que se ponía pálida.

- Nada… nada… un mareo – respondió sin darle mucha importancia y tomó un prendedor arreglado con una enorme flor azul con lazos amarillos – en cualquier momentos llegaran – rió mientras su color regresaba a la normalidad. Lisanna asintió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el prendedor para Mirajane, que era una flor amarilla con listones en blanco, y lo ponía en su regazo.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y dejó pasar a todos los miembros dejando ver como habían decorado el lugar, todos cargaban dos regalos que dejaron en las mesas de cada una y unos momentos después entraron las festejadas portando una bata de maternidad y una enorme panza de embarazada, Levy parecía que iba a estallar siendo tan pequeña con una panza más grande que la de Mirajane.

Las acomodaron en la silla que habían puesto para ellas y les pusieron el prendedor con flor a cada una, empezaron las felicitaciones y después la fiesta.

**Magnolia. 1 de Julio – x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Los hombres estaban sentados por un lado, bebiendo y bromeando con los futuros padres y su rapidez para poner la bala en la diana entre muchos otros chistes de doble sentido que eran seguidos de risotadas y tragos de cerveza. Makarov llevó los barriles de los cuales se servían para evitar que se pararan de ahí, el hombrecillo era el más feliz de todos, había vivido lo suficiente para ver crecer a su hijo, a su nieto y pronto vería nacer a su bisnieto.

Kina se acercó a él con una caja sellada y anudada, demasiado grande como para ser un regalo – maestro, le acaba de llegar esto – se la entregó y se fue de ahí mientras él veía el remitente que rezaba: Palacio Real, Crocus.

Se levantó discretamente de la mesa después de terminarse de beber su tarro de cerveza y se dirigió a su oficina para ver qué era lo que el palacio había enviado a su gremio, solo esperaba que no fuera quejas de sus magos por algún destrozo desconocido. Entró a su oficina y se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio, movió los papeles que tenía ahí hacia otro lado y empezó a abrir el paquete, era una caja sellada; la abrió también y encontró unas hojas con el sello oficial del reino junto con el del Consejo de Magos de Fiore, al verlo solo pudo tragar grueso pero luego empezó a leer la primera hoja y se quedó pasmado.

_Mago Santo, Makarov Dreyar, Maestro actual de Fairy Tail. Presente._

_Se le informa por medio de esta carta que proceda a hacer el censo de magos de su gremio, todos sus magos afiliados e hijos de sus magos nacidos o por nacer; esto con la finalidad de llevar un control total de la población de magos en el reino debido a los ataques que han sufrido las personas de Fiore a manos de magos sin ninguna afiliación gremial. Se le anexan las formas para el llenado en la caja que tiene en sus manos, dispone de 15 días para realizar el censo e ir personalmente a entregar caja al palacio para la firma de entregado, de lo contrario, iremos personalmente a hacer el censo y serán marcados como gremio hostil. El consejo de Magos está de acuerdo con esta norma. _

_El Rey._

Makarov leía y volvía a leer la carta, no podía creer lo que decía el papel pero no podía hacer nada, él estaba al tanto de los ataques al igual que todos los maestros de los demás gremios, les habían informado de eso en una junta del Consejo y les habían dicho que si resultaba que alguno de los magos afiliados era encontrado culpable ellos, el Consejo, iban a aplicarles todo el peso de la ley. En esa reunión Makarov habló del ataque que sufrieron dos de sus magos pero el Consejo solo dijo que fue por incompetencia de ellos, de no saber cuidarse al momento de realizar una misión y que deberían de tener más cuidado. Aquello no le gustó.

Tomó la primera carpeta de la caja y la estudió, era una carpeta beige con el logo del gremio en negro en la esquina superior derecha y el del reino en la izquierda, también en negro; en la esquina inferior derecha tenía escrito "Folio: 001FT", traía una pestaña que rezaba "Mago: _; Folio: 001FT" y adentro traía la forma de llenado sujetada al lado derecho de la carpeta y al lado izquierdo venia un letrero que decía "Foto" y cuatro esquineros para sujetar una foto de 8x10. La forma también tenía "Folio: 001FT" y pedía el nombre del mago agremiado, la edad, el sexo, tipo de magia que usaba y si usaba alguna de otro tipo, estado civil, si tenía hijos naturales o no, si estaba embrazada si era mujer, nombre de sus padres, condición mágica de sus padres, si ellos eran magos o no, si estaban vivos, si estaban muertos, si tenía hermanos, la edad de sus hermanos, si estaban vivos y su condición mágica.

En la caja había 200 carpetas, suficientes carpetas para todos los miembros del gremio y sobraban, todas estaban foliadas; había también 25 carpetas negras, tomó una y la examinó con cuidado, era igual que la anterior, solo que era negra, el logo era blanco y el folio rezaba: "Folio: 01FT-MS" mientras que la pestaña decía: "Mago: Makarov Dreyar; Folio: 01FT-MS", la abrió para ver su contenido y vio que tenía el espacio para la foto ocupada por su foto y la forma llevaba su nombre ya impreso; la cerró. Luego había 25 carpetas blancas que tenían el logo en negro con el siguiente folio: "Folio: 01FT-D", tomó una, era igual a las demás pero esta tenía el nombre de Erza Scarlet impreso en la forma del censo, la foto de ella y la pestaña decía: "Mago: Erza Scarlet; Folio: 01FT-D".

Tomó la segunda hoja que tenía en la mano y empezó a leerla:

_Instrucciones para el llenado del censo:_

_Las carpetas beige se llenaran con los magos comunes pertenecientes al gremio, en la forma se especifica los datos a rellenar. Las carpetas negras se llenaran con los magos clase S del gremio, Dragon Slayers y, en caso de tener algún mago de espíritus estelares, también será anotado debido a su condición de magia antigua. En su condición de maestro, se le ha asignado el primer folio de las carpetas negras. En las carpetas blancas se anotarán los magos que han fallecido dentro de su gremio, en su caso, hemos asignado el primer folio de las carpetas blancas a Erza Scarlet, el segundo a Jellal Fernández, el tercero a Ultear Milkovich y el cuarto a Meredy, estos últimos por su afiliación a su gremio antes de su repentina muerte. Las carpetas deberán ser llenadas y regresadas al palacio en el tiempo establecido, las carpetas sobrantes quedarán a cargo del maestro del gremio en turno. Cada 6 meses, el 1 de enero y el 1 de julio, se enviará a un mensajero a recoger los folios nuevos que se generen en ese periodo y se recogerá la firma respectiva del maestro al entregar los folios. Está de más decir que los folios deben coincidir con la lista que manejaremos. En caso de que las formas de censo se acaben, el maestro deberá pedir más al palacio, en caso de que algún integrante muera, se le asignará una "carpeta sobre carpeta" en blanco con un segundo folio, en caso de que un mago se haga clase S también se le asignará una "carpeta sobre carpeta" en negro con un segundo folio también. Todo eso será anotado en las hojas de colores beige, negro y blanco, anexadas para anotar los nombres de los integrantes. En caso de que un integrante del gremio abandone su condición de miembro dicho mago deberá ser anotado en la hoja roja final que se anexa y avisar inmediatamente a Palacio. Se le dejará una copia al maestro que servirá para cotejar los datos reunidos en los seis meses de espera entre censo y censo._

_P.D. El gremio que se niegue a realizar esto será tratado como hostil y peligroso. El Consejo de Magos está de acuerdo con esta norma._

Debajo estaban las firmas del rey y los magos del consejo al igual que en el papel anterior. Se preguntaba si los magos santos también habían estado de acuerdo en eso. Acomodó la caja y la cerró, la dejó de lado y regresó a la fiesta que se ponía cada vez más ruidosa, el censo podía esperar un día más.

**Magnolia. 1 de Julio – x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Lucy estaba vomitando en el baño del gremio con el ruido de la fiesta de fondo. Ella sabía a qué se debía el vómito y no sabía si estar feliz o tener miedo. Estaba sola, nadie la había seguido y eso era un consuelo para ella ya que su primer instinto fue huir de ahí hasta que arreglara su problema pero también estaba Natsu y no podía dejarlo solo, no podía apartarlo de la vida que acababan de crear y que se agitaba en su vientre.

- Creí que estarías feliz de esto – le habló la voz de una joven a sus espaldas – por eso regresaste al pasado.

Lucy la volteó a ver después de limpiarse la boca y se quedó pasmada, la joven que estaba a sus espaldas tenía una capucha que le cubría la mitad superior del rostro y todo el cuerpo, pero esa voz la reconocía, también los mechones de cabello rubio-plateado que escapaban a los lados de su cara, lo siguiente que hizo Lucy fue darle un abrazo tan fuerte que podría haberle roto las costillas a alguien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? Haz crecido – la empezó a observar sin quitarle la capucha por precaución.

- Logramos abrir un portal temporal, aun no podemos permanecer en esta dimensión sin un cuerpo receptor pero… – señaló a la fiesta y luego a su vientre y Lucy asintió entendiendo – por eso podemos estar aquí por poco tiempo. Los demás están desesperados aunque no lo dicen y disfrutan del lugar donde estamos, saben que en cuanto pisemos este mundo y suceda lo que tiene que suceder empezaremos desde cero y lo disfrutan mientras pueden. ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Diferentes, muy diferentes, demasiado – miró al piso.

- Tengo tiempo, cuéntame – pidió mientras la tomaba del brazo y desaparecían de ahí apareciendo en el departamento de la rubia. Sacó un reloj de bolsillo pequeño y lo paró haciendo que dejara de sonar el tictac de la manecilla. Entonces Lucy le contó la historia completa, con todo y las mentiras que habían dicho para ponerla al corriente; la encapuchada chocó los dientes con enojo y maldijo a André por eso.

**Magnolia. 2 de Julio – x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Makarov reunió a todos los integrantes de su gremio en el salón principal, el día anterior les había dicho que era de vital importancia que fueran todo, el único que le preocupaba el Gildarts que se encontraba ausente y esperaba localizarlo antes de tener que enviar las formas con la ficha de él incompleta.

Les explicó a todos la razón de haberlos reunido y la inconformidad se hizo presente en forma de quejas, él no pudo evitar pensar que los estaban tratando como animales que merecían ser controlados, lo peor era que si se negaban de verdad serian tratados como animales y lo peor, animales peligrosos.

Después de calmar los ánimos entre los magos pasó a entregar primero las carpetas beige a casi todos los magos, que no eran muchos, luego entregó las carpetas negras a los Dragon Slayers, que eran Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus; también a los clase S, que eran Mirajane y Gray, aunque este último no lo fuera pero reunía todo para serlo y finalmente una para Lucy, por ser una maga de espíritus estelares. Entre protestas y quejas empezaron a llenar las formas, él también empezó a llenar la suya y luego la de los que estaban en la carpeta blanca. Se le partía el corazón de ver los nombres de sus queridos mocosos entre los fallecidos pero no podía hacer nada, aun no se explicaba cómo era que no habían sobrevivido a ese accidente.

Después de que todos terminaran de llenar las formas de las carpetas, las recogió todas y les pidió que le llevaran una foto de ellos reciente del tamaño que pedía, los magos asintieron y regresaron a su escandalo habitual mientras él se encerraba en su oficina y leía cada una de las carpetas.

- ¿Embaraza? – fue una pregunta que se escapó de sus labios al leer la forma de Lucy.

La rubia estaba embarazada pero ese no era el problema, el problema era saber de quién.

**Magnolia. 5 de Julio – x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio y Natsu podía respirar tranquilo, él y Lucy habían encontrado la manera de ocultar el aroma de Lucy del resto de las narices perceptivas con un poco de la esencia que la rubia traía en el guardapelo, una esencia muy complicada de hacer pero que funcionaba a las mil maravillas para el problema que tenían; cuando dieron con la respuesta a su problema se querían golpear contra la pared, todo el tiempo tuvo encima la respuesta y no lo habían pensado.

Se sentó en la barra mientras Lisanna la hacía de mesera ya que Mirajane no podía moverse mucho y solo quedaba atendiendo los pedidos de comida en la barra. Estaba platicando con la albina mayor cuando entraron por las puertas del gremio tres personas encapuchadas y cubiertas totalmente del cuerpo, solo dejando ver parte de su nariz y su cara. Lo más intrigante era que esas personas no tenían aroma.

Inmediatamente notó que todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos, como Gajeel se tensaba y abrazaba posesivamente a Levy y como Laxus luchaba por no moverse de donde estaba para no hacer tan obvio el hecho de que le parecía sospechosa la presencia de los encapuchados, no todos los días recibían visitas así. Internamente agradeció que Lucy no estuviera, ella se había ido de misión con Juvia y misteriosamente Gray había desaparecido por esos días también, así que no había mucho de qué preocuparse, solo de Lisanna.

Los extraños avanzaron tranquilamente hacia la barra pero dos de ellos caminaban tras el que iba en medio, al parecer, el líder de ellos. Terminaron de llegar a la barra, el líder abrazó a Natsu como si fuera alguien conocido de toda la vida y el pelirrosa le besó la mejilla pero la capucha cubrió el beso dando la impresión de que había besado en la boca al extraño, cosa que supuso todos habían interpretado por el brutal silencio que inundó el gremio y la caída de un vaso que sostenía Lisanna que se estrelló contra el piso.

Mirajane estaba tras él así que supuso que ella le había visto el rostro, no en su totalidad pero había notado que era mujer. Natsu no sabía si contener la risa o no por la confusión que habían causado pero el silencio sepulcral del gremio era tan extraño que decidió seguirlo por un rato más. Se volteó y apoyó los codos en la barra quedando totalmente de frente al líder de los encapuchados, subió una mano y se aseguró que Mirajane viera con claridad la caricia que le hizo en la mejilla provocando la sonrisa de la extraña.

- Mi amor, ¿dónde habías estado? – preguntó con una mirada y una sonrisa extraña, como si fuera de superioridad. El gremio quedó pasmado al escuchar las palabras del pelirrosa, a esas alturas suponían que era mujer la que estaba con él pero él no veía nada, mantenía su vista en la sombra negra que debían ser los ojos de ella dándole la impresión al resto de que veía a los ojos a la mujer – me has abandonado tanto tiempo, pensé que vendrías a mi boda a impedirla como prometiste.

- Ganas no me faltaron – la mujer encapuchada subió la mano dejando ver su piel blanca y delicada – pero no podía privar a los menos desafortunados de tenerte – sonrió un poco.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Lisanna cuando pudo recuperar el habla y se acercó a ellos demandando una explicación – Natsu, explícame esto – tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.

El pelirrosa por protección sujetó a la encapuchada de la cintura acercándola a él pero teniendo cuidado de no dejarla al alcance de su cuñada, los otros dos acompañantes de esta cerraron los flancos para que nadie pasara y lastimara a la pareja.

- Lisanna, te presento a mí hi…

- A su hermana – respondió rápidamente la mujer encapuchada bajándose la capucha y dejando ver su rostro, tenía los ojos como él pero un poco más grandes y el verde iniciaba en el centro y se perdía mientras se extendía volviéndose una especie de miel con pequeños puntos cafés, se le notaba el parecido a Natsu a kilómetros, solo que ella tenía el cabello rubio-platinado y aparentaba la misma edad que él.

- Yo vi que la besaste – le recordó al pelirrosa.

- ¿Viste mis labios sobre los de ella? – La miró confuso – Mira-san, ¿viste que la besara en la boca? – Preguntó de forma inocente y la albina negó con la cabeza muy confundida – si tu no lo viste y Mira-san tampoco lo vio entonces no pasó – evitaba reírse – la besé en la mejilla, es mi hermanita.

- Pero… lo que dijiste…

- Fue una broma, todos se quedaron callados y fue inevitable hacerla.

- Fue de muy mal gusto – Lisanna empezaba a llorar y varios querían golpear a Natsu por hacerla.

- No volverá a pasar – miró a los que acompañaban a la joven – ¿podrían…? – Sonrió mientras los encapuchados asentían y sacaban una especie de tubo que sostenían en su mano para lo llevarlo a su boca entre risitas – tenía que hacerlo, aunque en verdad no es mi hermana – miró a Lisanna y los extraños comenzaron a tocar una extraña melodía que los hacia ver borroso y confuso – es mi hija – y terminando de decir eso, los extraños desaparecieron dejándolos confundidos y somnolientos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó alguien confundido – fue como si Mystogan hubiese venido al gremio.

- Quien sabe – susurró Natsu antes de regresar a sus asuntos – quien sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Contesto Reviews:<strong>

**Eagle gold**: esto, el capitulo se llamaba -mentiras- jejeje pero gracias por pasarte :D

**Soledad-uchiha**: hola, gracias por pasar :) y seeee... más dudas incomin XD

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y... Reviews?<strong>


	12. ¿Esto es una broma?

**¡Hola!** bueno, me inspiré y escribí el capitulo más rápido de lo que creí y no tenia sentido tenerlo guardado hasta el viernes, así que aquí se los dejo, en parte fue porque me dejaron reviews y eso me puso asdfghjkl -corazón- y no pude evitar escribir rápido, así que ya saben, si quieren presionarme esa es la manera jejeje disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>: ¿Esto es una jodida broma?

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia. 5 de julio – x793  Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Era como si Mystogan hubiese visitado el gremio, había un velo de sueño en todos y no recordaban nada de lo que habían hecho los minutos pasados. Lisanna se llevó las manos al rostro cuando sintió que algo escurría por sus mejillas.

- Lágrimas – susurró y luego levantó la mirada; Natsu estaba sentado en la silla donde ella lo había dejado antes de repartir la orden y todos parecían sumamente confundidos. Vio al maestro bajar las escaleras y preguntar la razón de tanto silencio, nadie le supo responder más que con incoherencias.

Solo quedó grabado en su mente ese par de ojos tan extraños e irreales, que no podían existir en ese mundo.

**Magnolia. 6 de julio – x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Cuando llegó el maestro al gremio se encontró con que Gildarts había llegado unas horas antes y en esos momentos se encontraba platicando con Natsu y Lisanna, la pareja favorita del pelirrojo, aquella que había cuidado cuando eran pequeños.

Los observó por un momento, parecía que la plática se tornaba entre ratos divertida y entre ratos seria, se veía a Lisanna sonrojada y a Natsu apenado; se preguntaba qué era lo que platicaban para que Natsu estuviera quieto cuando era habitual en él saltarle y retarlo a una pelea para intentar derrotarlo; después de una carcajada de Gildarts el pelirrosa salió volando por el gremio gritando alguna chuchería y Lisanna se cubrió el rostro sonrojada a más no poder.

Decidió no interferir en la plática pero necesitaba al mago antes de que desapareciera ya que no sabía si había llegado por el recado que él mandó o por una nueva misión. Lo llamó mientras subía por las escaleras, escuchó como el pelirrojo se despidió de la albina y le dio alcance a medio camino entre la planta baja y la oficina.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste, viejo? – preguntó despreocupadamente mientras se jugaba el oído con el meñique.

- Para que llenes un formulario – respondió con simpleza, en ese momento supo que él había vuelto debido al mensaje.

- ¿Solo para rellenar un formulario? – Preguntó con incredulidad – Pensé que había problemas o algo más importante.

- Esto es importante – abrió la puerta de su oficina y se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio mientras el mago cerraba y se acomodaba frente a él.

- ¿Cómo puede ser el llenar un formulario una cosa importante? – pregunto escurriéndose por la silla como si no tuviera huesos instigado por la flojera. Makarov le tendió un folder negro que rezaba en la pestaña "Mago: Gildarts Clive; Folio: 02FT-MS". Gildarts lo tomó y lo abrió encontrando su foto y la forma con su nombre impreso, el folio y el texto _"5to maestro de Fairy Tail, dimitió del puesto dejándoselo a Makarov Dreyar"_; el resto de los espacios estaba en blanco esperando para ser llenados. - ¿Qué es esto? – lo cerró y miró al maestro.

- La razón del porqué interrumpiste tu misión – le respondió y le mostró los papeles que le habían mandado. Gildarts los leyó y los asentó completamente serio sobre la mesa.

- Lo sabía, lo había escuchado de camino al gremio, que el rey nos estaba contando – lo miró – somos el 10 por ciento de la población, ¿es que ese dato no le sirve y ya? – Se reclinó en el asiento asumiendo una postura centrada – también sabia lo de los ataques de pseudomagos a los ciudadanos pero también sé que el rey contrató un par de cazadores para detenerlos – ese dato llamó la atención de Makarov – me los topé en un pueblo, son los mejores que he visto, no hacen destrozos, no llaman la atención manteniendo un bajo perfil y…

- ¿Y?

- Me pareció que los había visto en algún lugar, antes… – cerró el puño – son magos, el Rey contrató magos para detenerlos.

- No llamó a los gremios de magos, no lo sabía – respondió un tanto confuso.

- No confía en los gremios al parecer, dudo siquiera que confié en esos magos que contrató – lo miró completamente serio - ¿Cómo van las misiones? ¿Siguen siendo tan numerosas?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al maestro, pero pudo responder – sí, siguen llegando con regularidad, el tablero está lleno – no entendía la razón de esa pregunta.

- Entonces aún estamos bien, la gente aún confía en Fairy Tail – rió un poco y tomo una pluma – no sé si tengo más hijos después de Cana, creo que eso les va a molestar a los de Palacio que hacen el censo.

El maestro rió por ese comentario y le ayudó al mago a llenar el formulario pero le quedó una duda rondando en la cabeza _"¿y cuando ya no confíen en nosotros?"_.

**Magnolia. 10 de julio – x793 / Choza del bosque.**

La choza que habían construido para sus encuentros nocturnos estaba decorada con pocas cosas, pero tenía lo principal: una cama, un sillón y una mesa además de un baño.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la bromita? – preguntó Lucy ligeramente divertida mientras Natsu se recostaba suave en su vientre y le hacía pequeñas caricias.

- Debiste de haber estado ahí – respondió con una sonrisa – la cara de todos no tuvo precio, fue hermosa, aunque algunos querían golpearme por hacerle eso a Lisanna – rió por eso y la rubia lo acompañó.

- Nuestra hija – puso la mano sobre la mano del pelirrosa – nuestra lunita.

- Es toda una mujer – hablaba sin dejarle de acariciar el vientre – es encantadora y se parece a mí – la rubia lo golpeó divertida y sin fuerzas y él rió por eso – la primera vez que la vi aquí, en este tiempo, me pareció irreal, pensé que no la volvería a ver tan pronto – susurró, hizo un silencio momentáneo y luego habló – Lunita, ¿de verdad piensas ponerle así? – preguntó curioso.

- ¿No te gusta el nombre? – hizo un puchero.

- Si, pero ese es su apodo, no su nombre – se levantó un poco para abrazarla sobre su pecho – me gusta su nombre de antes.

- Está bien – infló las mejillas como niña pequeña cuando cede sin querer hacerlo – se queda su nombre de antes, pero le diré Luna de vez en cuando.

- Esa es mi princesa – rió un poco – Luna – repitió – así la llamaba André, Luna – la plática se estaba yendo a terreno peligroso.

- ¿Qué diré cuando me pregunten quién es el padre de mi hija? – La rubia lo desvió a propósito.

- Dirás la verdad, que soy yo…

- ¿Y Lisanna?

- Lisanna tendrá que aceptar que este matrimonio fue una farsa, ella lo sabe, en el fondo sabe que nuestro matrimonio está arruinado – miró a otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes culpable de eso? – preguntó con algo de miedo filtrándose en la voz.

- No y si, no es su culpa, se casó con el hombre que ella amaba y este Natsu – señalándose el cuerpo – el que vivía aquí antes de que yo me fusionara con él la quería, no la amaba, pero la quería.

- ¿Y tú? ¿La quieres? – preguntó en un tono de ligera molestia revuelta con celos.

- No estaría aquí si la quisiera – rió un poco por eso – mi princesa celosa.

- La odio, la detesto – lo miró un momento con esos ojos chocolate reafirmando lo que sus delicados labios decían – a la Lisanna del futuro la quería pero a esta no, la sola idea de que ella te toque me hace querer lanzarle un _glamour_ como para dormirla durante varios eones.

- No es fácil para mi tenerte cerca y no poderte besar, abrazar, hacerte el amor a plena luz del día - la beso en los labios de forma demandante – pero todo sea por un bien mayor, un futuro para nuestra hija – la apretó contra él de forma posesiva – eres mía, yo soy tuyo, aquí y en donde sea – la volvió a besar con pasión para luego volverse a fundir en un solo cuerpo.

**Magnolia. 10 de julio – x793 / Choza – Casa de Natsu y Lisanna.**

Lisanna se había quedado tan quieta, tan callada y tan en contra del viento como su vasto conocimiento sobre la nariz de Natsu le había indicado. Lo había seguido esa noche lo suficientemente lejos para que él no captara su aroma entre los muchos aromas que se superponían en el bosque.

Lo siguió hasta encontrar una cabaña donde él se había metido, esperó pacientemente hasta que alguien más llegara pero nadie llegó y nadie salió; se quedó tras unos arbustos lo suficientemente alejada como para ver si alguien más llegaba y su espalda daba contra el tronco de un árbol, una posición perfecta para espiar. Las piernas le dolían de tanto esperar, había pasado mucho tiempo y nadie llegaba al lugar ni salía de este, entonces decidió acercarse.

Lisanna Strauss no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que su esposo salía casi todas las noches a escondidas de su casa cuando ella dormía y regresaba temprano por la mañana, lo sabía porque él regresaba y estaba frio, porque se levantaba a media noche y él no estaba y porque nunca la llevaba a una misión. Sabía que su esposo estaba haciendo algo a espaldas suyas pero no sabía lo que era.

Había preguntado varias veces la razón de que su temperatura estuviera tan fría pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta:

_- Salí a caminar, todo está bien._

Y luego se metía a la cama a dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana. También había preguntado la razón por la cual dormía tan tarde los días que salía a caminar y recibía una respuesta simple.

Pero esta vez no sería así, descubriría la razón de las escapadas nocturnas de su esposo y luego lo cuestionaría con la prueba en la mano. Se acercó a la cabaña en medio del bosque y se asomó por una de las cristaleras de una ventana pero nada, solo veía oscuridad; se movió hacía otra ventana, tratando de que el viento se llevara su aroma lejos de ahí, pero tampoco veía algo importante, se empezaba a preguntar si Natsu se había ido y ella no se había dado cuenta. Se iba a retirar de su propósito cuando un leve gemido llegó a sus oídos y luego unos sonidos rítmicos, ella los conocía, aunque solo los había experimentado una vez, ella conocía ese sonido.

Cuando su cerebro hizo los suficientes enlaces neuronales como para saber que alguien estaba en un momento intimo había sido muy tarde, los que estaban ahí habían terminado y habían empezado a platicar. El instinto le decía que irrumpiera, que los enfrentara, que hiciera algo por salvar algo que no sabía cómo llamar. Quería hacer tantas cosas pero sus piernas no se movían, no reaccionaban a las órdenes de su cerebro e hizo algo que solía hacer muy seguido desde que se casó con el hombre que estaba dentro de la cabaña con otra mujer, llorar.

Empezó a llorar en silencio porque hasta eso se negaba su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que escurrían calientes sobre su piel fría mientras escuchaba la plática de los amantes que iba de una broma claramente hacia ella hasta el hecho de que la mujer la odiara por casarse con Natsu pasando por el hijo que iban a tener y que hasta nombre le habían encontrado.

Su cuerpo decidió por fin obedecer y salió corriendo de ahí cuando los gemidos de los amantes se volvían a repetir. Seguía llorando en silencio y sentía como algo se rompía en su interior, Natsu le era infiel con Lucy y lo peor, ellos se conocían desde hace demasiado tiempo al parecer. Incluso el hecho de que él se refiera así a su matrimonio con ella solo aclaraba lo que ella ya sabía, que su matrimonio se había ido al traste desde el inicio.

Llegó a su casa con las piernas temblándole de frio, de dolor, de cansancio. Su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía a qué atribuírselo. Se sentía mareada, burlada, humillada, triste, desolada y todo aquello por lo que pasa una mujer al saberse que su marido le es infiel con alguien que ella consideraba su amiga. Se sentó en el mueble y empezó a sollozar con las manos cubriéndole la cara, en esos momentos agradecía que Happy durmiera como una piedra. No se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta momentos después, cuando se descubrió la cara para secarse las lágrimas que aparentemente habían dejado de fluir.

Las sombras se movieron con cuidado, con armonía y silencio, como debía moverse una sombra; luego dio paso a las personas que poseían esas sombras, dos seres encapuchados que solo dejaban ver su boca pero que Lisanna no veía por ser aun de noche.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? – los cuestionó cuando los tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad los notara.

- Somos el ángel de la muerte y venimos por ti – soltó la voz de una joven mujer con tanta tranquilidad que abrumaba. Lisanna volvió a repetir las preguntas un tanto molesta.

- No, no, no, no – respondió la otra sombra, la voz de un joven hombre le llegó – deberías de escuchar mejor, mi hermana ya te dijo que venimos por ti – dijo en un tono algo teatral.

- Largo de mi casa – les exigió entre dientes.

- ¿O qué? – Preguntó la mujer – ¿vas a ponerte a llorar? – Cuestionó con burla – buu… pobre Lisanna que no sabe hacer otra cosa que llorar – aquello hirió a la albina.

- Largo – habló entre dientes enfadada.

- ¿O qué? – Preguntó el hombre divertido - ¿vas a llamar a tu esposo para que nos corra? – Cuestionó con burla mientras la albina apretaba los puños – ah ya, no puedes ¿verdad? Él está con otra en estos momentos, haciéndole el amor si no me equivoco.

Aquello asustó a la albina que la hizo preguntarse si la estaban siguiendo pero lo siguiente que escuchó la aterró a vivas luces.

- No Lisanna, no te estábamos siguiendo – respondieron al unísono, como si estuviesen sincronizados – solo pasamos a saludarte.

- Aunque tal vez deberíamos matarte – susurró la mujer.

- Eso te quitaría del camino – continuó el hombre.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Preguntó con temor.

- Necesitamos que mueras, pero como eso sería muy sospechoso entonces necesitamos que olvides lo que acabas de ver, no nos conviene un escándalo prematuro – rió la chica.

- Suficiente tenemos con el escándalo que hará el embarazo de Lucy y el problema de conseguir un chivo expiatorio que la haga de padre – le continuó el chico – es obvio que no dejaremos que Natsu destruya su matrimonio, después de todo, ¿qué es más placentero que la ignorancia? - se fijó en su compañera - Hermana, ten cuidado, no la vayas a matar por error.

La chica solo rió un poco y empezó a tocar una melodía que Lisanna estaba segura de haber escuchado antes, solo que no recordaba de dónde. La melodía se instaló en su mente entrando por cada poro de su piel y le fue borrando la memoria lentamente, sin embargo, aquello que se había roto dentro de ella se quedó así, roto, fue algo que la melodía no podía reparar sin la ayuda de su compañero y ellos no querían repararla así que no se molestaron en hacer el dúo, con que olvidara eso era suficiente, que viviera con el dolor era su regalo por haberse casado con quien no debía.

**Magnolia. 12 de julio – x793 / Casa de Gray Fullbuster.**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación y le caía directamente en la cara al alquimista, se removió incomodo por eso, no recordaba que el sol cayera en esa dirección. Se giró un poco hacía un costado esquivando la luz del astro rey pero había algo que le impedía girarse por completo, gruñó un poco y abrió un ojo para ver qué era lo que se interponía entre él y la comodidad de seguir durmiendo encontrándose con una espalda desnuda.

Sonrió un poco por eso y le pasó el dedo índice por la columna haciendo que la peliazul despertara un poco – Gray-sama, Juvia está cansada – murmuró un poco acomodándose y cubriéndose con la sabana pero sin verlo a la cara y sin cubrirse por completo la espalda.

El alquimista rió por eso y le volvió a pasar el dedo índice por la columna – Juvia-sama necesita dormir más – susurró en el oído de la maga haciéndola sonrojar – Juvia-sama no debería salir de esta habitación y descansar todo el día con su Gray-sama – volvió a reír un poco haciendo que la maga se diera la vuelta sonrojada de una forma encantadora.

- Gray-sama sabe que Juvia se tiene que ir a… - empezó a hablar pero los labios del alquimista evitaron que siguiera hablando callándola con un beso que se tornaba demandante – Juvia… - intentó hablar otra vez pero volvió a ser callada mientras sus cuerpos se acomodaban nuevamente bajo las sabanas. Ella dejó de resistirse y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Estaban en el piso, por eso el sol le llegaba en la cara al alquimista, la cama les había quedado chica. Su relación había progresado de una forma un tanto extraña, desde el día en que los habían atacado y ella había arriesgado su vida por él, una extraña gratitud hacia ella le había invadido.

Iban de misiones cada vez que podían o casualmente él se la encontraba cuando ella se iba de misión con Lucy, que casualmente desaparecía y los dejaba solos. Como sea que fuere que la relación de ellos comenzó había sido consumada hacia no mucho tiempo y la reforzaban cuando podían. En el gremio ellos eran solo compañeros de equipo, solo eso, aun no se sentían seguros de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que ellos se amaban. En parte, fue por sugerencia de Juvia.

**Crocus. 15 de julio – x793 / Palacio Real.**

Tal y como ponía el papel dentro de la caja con folders dedicados al gremio, Makarov Dreyar había acudido a palacio con las carpetas llenas con los datos de sus magos. Habían reunido a todos los maestros de los gremios que llegaban en una sala de juntas y los habían atendido ofreciéndoles de comer y de beber. Recorrió con la mirada y vio que estaban casi todos los maestros de los gremios, los que brillaban por su ausencia eran pocos, incluso estaban los gremios independientes y un hombre vestido de negro.

Makarov saludó a sus contemporáneos e intercambiaron comentarios sobre lo que el rey estaba haciendo, varios se habían opuesto a llenar las formas y habían acudido hacia Era buscando respuestas y el Consejo les había dicho que tenían que hacerlo, así que lo hicieron. También saludó a los magos que habían asumido el rol de _"Maestro de gremio independiente"_, compartiendo comentarios y enterándose así que habían aceptado el censo bajo los estatutos de que serían siendo un gremio independiente del Consejo, mientras se respetara eso, ellos cooperarían con palacio. _"Promesas y amenazas"_, pensó el hombrecillo después. A ellos los regia el Consejo y a los independientes la promesa de no asociarse a ellos.

Y el hombre de negro seguía ahí, alejado de todos y de todo, viéndolos y escuchándolos, sentía curiosidad por él ya que al igual que los _"Maestros de gremios independientes"_ no lo conocía. La puerta se abrió y dio paso al rey escoltado por su guardia, seguido entraron varios hombres uniformados de un tono azul medianoche que se formaron en una pared y al final entraron un hombre y una mujer enfundados en gabardinas negras cargando unos paquetes.

- Gracias por haber venido – habló el rey momentos después de que todos se acomodaran – están aquí en parte para entregar las formas del censo y en parte para una explicación, que de seguro todos están esperando – varios magos asintieron después de esa frase – el censo de magos está hecho con el fin de localizar a cada mago en el reino, esto debido a los ataques que sufrieron varios pueblos a causa de magos o pseudomagos, no se les informó a los gremios para que prestaran servicio al reino ya que no sabíamos se eran magos agremiados o no y no queríamos poner a amigos a enfrentarse.

- _Amigos a enfrentarse o pensaba que había gremios involucrados y no quería dar un pie de alarma –_ pensó Makarov con acides y por las reacciones silenciosas de varios más, supo que pensaban la mismo.

- Afortunadamente logramos atraparlos a todos y ahora esperan sentencia tanto como los incitadores y los cómplices – el rey desvió la mirada a los hombres de la gabardina negra que se acercaron a el rey depositando las cajas que cargaban; inmediatamente supo quiénes eran, eran los magos cazadores que el rey había contratado – lo que tengo aquí en las cajas es una cinta que todos y cada uno de los magos cargaran puesta en el brazo – los magos cazadores se movieron dejando ver la cinta que cargaban en el brazo, tenía el logo del reino bordado.

- Pero los magos agremiados poseen la marca de su gremio tatuada en el cuerpo – replicó un joven rubio que él reconoció como el maestro de Sabertooth, el rey asintió por ese comentario, como esperando a que alguien lo dijera.

- Lo tienen tatuado, tiene razón, pero lo tienen en la espalda, los hombros, las piernas, el abdomen – lo miró – en lugares donde la ropa lo cubre, es por eso que usaran la banda, sobre la ropa. Los acreditará como magos del reino y cualquiera podrá reconocerlos y emplearlos en donde estén.

- Nos podrán reconocer como magos agremiados del reino – respondió el maestro de Blue Pegasus – pero si como dice, los pseudomagos hicieron destrozos, ¿Qué nos garantiza que las personas no nos ataquen? ¿Y los gremios oscuros qué?

Makarov fijó su mirada en el rey y luego en Bob, sabía que uno de sus muchachos también había sido lastimado en una misión, no de gravedad pero había sido atacado por personas que se supone lo contrataron.

- También tendrán la protección del reino si los atacan, si por alguna razón son atacados por personas, los soldados se encargaran de defenderlos – eso preció aplacar un poco los ánimos – en cuanto a los gremios oscuros, ellos están marcados como hostiles sin embargo…

- Hemos accedido a cooperar con el reino – habló el hombre que estaba solo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de eso – después de todo, será más fácil y rápido atacarlos si llevan un distintivo.

La sorpresa e indignación invadió el lugar, no entendían como estaba un mago de un gremio oscuro ahí, frente al rey y nadie además de ellos parecía alarmado.

- Ofrecimos ser completamente neutrales con los gremios oscuros a cambio de que ellos se unieran al censo y al uso de las bandas – la indignación fluyó por todos lados – ellos también son parte de los gremios regidos por el Consejo y según el consejo, ellos se han mantenido en calma.

- _Amenazas, promesas y concesiones, ¿Qué está planeando el rey con todo esto?_ – se preguntó un momento antes de hablar en voz alta – en Fairy Tail, aceptamos las demandas que el rey propone, usaremos los distintivos – un hombre de los formados en la pared se acercó al hombrecillo y este entregó la caja con los datos de sus magos – espero, su majestad, que esto que está haciendo sea para mejorar – y se volvió a sentar mientras el rey asentía.

El resto de los presentes hizo lo mismo y después los cazadores les entregaron la caja con el logo de su gremio, los gremios regidos por el consejo traían en la banda además del logo del reino, el logo del gremio al que pertenecía, los gremios independientes tenían junto al logo del reino las letras G. I. y los gremios oscuros tenían junto al logo del reino las letras G. O. todo era un sistema muy organizado.

**Crocus. 15 de julio – x793 / Palacio Real.**

Todos los líderes de los gremios se habían ido ya del palacio, el rey estaba con su comandante viendo como los datos de los magos eran anexados en una base de datos gigantesca por los hombres de azul medianoche.

- Es un buen inicio – comentó el comandante – fue mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Y sí, el comandante tenía razón, ellos habían esperado más resistencia, incluso de los gremios oscuros, pero no fue así, todo estaba fluyendo como la seda, por el momento.

- Esperemos que ellos acepten de esta misma manera la siguiente parte de esto – miró como ingresaban las fotos a la base de datos.

- Aún faltan algunos años para eso – lo miró – y solo lo aplicará en caso de que volvieran más ataques, limitar la magia no es cosa de solo contar y marcar a los magos.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondo Reviews:<strong>

**Eagle gold:** hola y nop, el Natsu del futuro no está con su hija, si te fijas bien, su hija apenas apareció el dia que confirmé el embarazo de Lucy. Es como que, bueno, Natsu y Lucy se ven casi todas las noches y Lucy le dijo a Natsu que su hija había podido materializarse en ese mundo, creo que lo explico más o menos en una escena de este capitulo jeje. No la había mostrado antes porque antes ella no existía en ese mundo. No te puedo decir más o me autosaboteo jeje. Disfruta la historia y gracias por leerme jeje

**Soledad-uchija:** hola, me gusta que te emociones tanto por la historia y pues, por el momento, según este capitulo, aun queda más infidelidad en la historia jeje Gracias por leer jeje

**Tiintei:** hola, me gusta que te haya gustado la historia jeje la verdad es un quebradero de cabeza hacerla tan misteriosa y que siga llamando la atención. Tu duda, en el capitulo la aclaro pero por si algo, la mujer que apareció es Luna, la hija de ellos del Futuro y es todo lo que puedo decirte jeje gracias por leerme y espero que te siga gustando

**Kurosaki-rq:** no soy cruel, pero bueno, aquí hay más crueldad jejeje gracias por comentar y por leer, anima a seguir escribiendo.

**Myco:** soy tia(? Soy mujer, alias Luna XD no la de la historia pero por ahí va… aquí más historia para que sigas leyendo jejeje gracias por comentar :)

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y por comentar :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	13. Toda la verdad

**¡Hola!** aquí un capitulo que tardé demasiado en escribir y pues este son todas las las verdades, todas sus dudas, todo de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>: Verdades, puras verdades.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magnolia. 1 de agosto – x793  Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Mirajane se veía radiante, hermosa y con un prominente vientre. Levy seguía el camino de la albina. Ambas se veían hermosas embarazadas, lo mejor para ambas era que estaban por llegar a término de su embarazo, si sus cálculos no se equivocaban faltaban 15 y 24 días para que cada una diera a luz a sus hijos. Laxus y Gajeel las cuidaban tanto como era posible aunque ese día el rubio no se encontraba en el gremio ya que se había ido a una misión de urgencia que había llegado, solo estaba Gajeel.

Todos parecían felices en el gremio. Todos excepto él.

Él no era tan feliz como desearía, ni siquiera como lo había sido en su época. Él quería estar con Lucy así como estaban Gajeel y Levy; quería dormir con ella y amanecer aferrado a su cuerpo, despertarla a besos, gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba y que iban a ser padres pero no podía y todo era por una sola persona:

Lisanna.

Maldecía el momento en que decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban, volverse amantes para no lastimar a nadie pero los únicos que se estaban lastimando ahí eran ellos dos. La clandestinidad les estaba cobrando una factura que sería difícil de pagar si seguían a ese ritmo, comenzando con el embarazo de Lucy que se estaba empezando a notar, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que notaran que estaba engordando.

Además, el aroma a embarazo era algo que no se podía ocultar, podían ocultar el aroma del padre pero no el aroma de una mujer embarazada. Suponía que los dragon slayers del gremio ya se habían enterado de que ella estaba embarazada, si habían hecho comentarios o no, no lo sabía, quizás solo se guardaran eso para ellos.

Tomó una de las misiones al azar, quería distraerse un poco de todos los problemas que estaban teniendo, salir un poco de todas las mentiras que estaban diciendo, tener un poco de paz. Fue a la barra, Kina anotó la misión que él iba a realizar y luego salió de ahí con la mirada en el piso pensando detenidamente que en la noche que se viera con Lucy saldrían a la misión.

**Magnolia. 1 de agosto – x793 / Casa de Natsu y Lisanna.**

Estaba descolgando la ropa que había lavado cuando un extraño sentimiento de miedo se instaló en su pecho. Lo desechó en ese momento, no tenía motivos para tener miedo de nada.

- Estoy en casa – escuchó la voz de Natsu desde la puerta y olvidó que había tenido miedo. Entró a la casa con una sonrisa para recibir a su esposo pero lo que encontró fue al pelirrosa preparando nuevamente su mochila de viaje.

- Te vas de misión – susurró despacio con el desánimo marcado en la voz. El pelirrosa asintió sin voltear a mirarla; últimamente ya casi no la miraba y si la miraba era por escasos momentos. Además de que seguía sin llevarla a una misión. - ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Le preguntó despacio, esperando que le dijera un día o dos.

- Por una semana – respondió sin titubear. Siempre era así, una o dos semanas, sin importar la misión que fuese. Se acercó a él por la espalda y lo abrazó colocando sus manos en su pecho pero él las tomó despacio e hizo que lo soltara de forma suave. – No te puedo llevar – le respondió antes de que ella hiciera la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó molesta - ¿Por qué no me llevas a las misiones? ¿Por qué sales todas las noches? ¿Por qué ya no me besas? ¿Por qué ya no me haces el amor?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y había más de donde esas habían venido, eran preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza, muchos "por qué" que necesitaban una respuesta porque en el fondo ella sabía que todas esas preguntas tenían una respuesta.

Natsu se volteó a mirarla y vio en sus ojos dolor, culpa, un poco de miedo y algo que no supo descifrar; se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el rostro en una posición de absoluto sufrimiento. Se sentó junto a él y le quitó las manos del rostro con delicadeza. Lisanna no estaba llorando, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de llorar.

- Dime que es lo que pasa – le pidió de forma amable, como lo era ella. Natsu la miró y la abrazó estrechándola contra su pecho, sujetó su cabeza y se la acarició despacio, después habló.

- Lisanna, tienes que saber la verdad – y la siguiente frase le rompió el corazón a la albina – yo no te amo.

**Magnolia. 1 de agosto – x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Levy estaba leyendo un libro sobre el último mes de maternidad, había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo sobre el embarazo y de cómo debía cuidar al bebé cuando naciera.

Había desarrollado un gusto por la música instrumental, bueno, sus bebés lo había hecho, ellos se movían demasiado la mayor parte del tiempo y solo se relajaban cuando escuchaban ese tipo de música. Habían descubierto que serían dos una vez que Gajeel estaba hablándole a su panza y algo se movió de un lado y después se movió de otro lado. Una partera la había revisado y le había confirmado que eran dos.

Esa noticia los llenó de alegría y de miedo, dos bebés que cuidar significaba doble de todo.

Levantó la vista de su libro cuando Lucy se acercaba para sentarse con ella, la rubia llevaba en las manos un plato con una rebana inmensa de pastel de fresas y nata, sonrió por eso porque le recordaba a Erza cuando estaba en el gremio, solo que la pelirroja no engordaba y Lucy parecía que había ganado unos kilos de más.

- Levy-chan – saludó divertida mientas se sentaba. Gajeel solo se quedó reclinado contra la mesa mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de hierro.

- Lu-chan – respondió divertida mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en la mesa. Luego miró de forma suspicaz a la rubia que se le quedó mirando curiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lu-chan, ¿otra vez comiendo pastel? – Señaló el postre que la rubia estaba comiendo – estas engorando mucho.

- No puedo evitarlo – se excusó rascándose la cabeza divertida – son antojos.

_"¿Antojos?"_ se preguntó Levy a si misma mientras Lucy comía otro bocado de su rebanada de pastel – Lu-chan tiene antojos, Lu-chan podría estar embarazada – dijo divertida y la rubia se sonrojó por eso pero no lo negó haciendo que la risa de Levy se convirtiera en asombro – Estas…

No terminó de preguntar, alguien había interrumpido la plática y ella vio como el tiempo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Lisanna había entrado al gremio, se había acercado a Lucy y la había abofeteado con tanta fuerza que el rostro de su mejor amiga había girado, vio como Gajeel la rodeaba con sus brazos de forma protectora alejándola un poco de ahí y vio como Virgo y Leo salían sin invocación; la primera sujetaba a Lisanna sometiéndola antes de que volviera a atacar a Lucy y el segundo estaba parado frente a la rubia funcionándole como un escudo ante cualquier posible ataque.

No sabía que había pasado ni qué le estaba pasando a Lisanna para llegar y agredir a una compañera de gremio pero la albina se rebatía contra el espíritu estelar para que la liberara. Escuchó algo parecido al _"No es de hombres sujetar así a mi hermana"_, supuso que era Elfman que se acercaba a liberar a Lisanna del agarre del espíritu pero nunca llegó al lugar.

- ¡Suéltame Virgo! Le voy a dar su merecido a esta – escuchaba que decía la albina refiriéndose a Lucy. Ella no entendía nada, supuso que los del gremio tampoco entendían nada. Sintió algo moverse bruscamente en su vientre y llevó sus manos a él para calmar a sus bebés.

- No dejaré que lastime a la princesa – escuchó que le respondía el espíritu a la albina mientras la tenía sujeta.

- ¡Esa no es una princesa! ¡Esa es una zorra! – Gritaba a todo pulmón – Lucy Heartfilia es amante de mi marido; suéltame que le voy a recordar quien es la esposa de Natsu.

Levy vacilo entre la albina y la rubia, mientras la primera gritaba que la soltaran y calumniaba a su amiga, porque era mentira, Lucy no podía haberle hecho eso a Lisanna, no podía haberse metido con Natsu y Natsu nunca hubiese hecho eso, porque Natsu amaba a Lisanna, ¿verdad?

- Suéltala Virgo – escuchó como su amiga le ordenaba a su espíritu que soltara a Lisanna y vio como el espíritu la soltaba pasándose junto a Lucy flanqueándola de cualquier posible ataque. Vio que Lisanna apenas se contenía de volverla a golpear y cómo Leo se movía hacia el otro lado dejando a Lucy en el centro – Así que ya lo sabes – susurró la rubia con una expresión neutra.

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió que el tiempo se congelaba nuevamente, la expresión de enojo, furia e indignación de Lisanna era contestada con una expresión de algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad por parte de Lucy.

Levy no podía creer que su Lu-chan hubiese hecho eso. Sintió como los brazos de Gajeel se aferraban a ella y a su vientre de forma protectora y logró ver como Lisanna levantaba la mano para volver a golpear a Lucy y como Virgo se movía tomando la mano e inmovilizando a la albina mientras Leo volvía a servirle de escudo.

- Lo dices así, con tanta desfachatez. Dile a tu espíritu que me suelte.

Pero Lucy no dio la orden y Virgo se quedó sujetando a Lisanna mientras Leo se movía dejándola visible.

- Solo si prometes no intentar golpearme.

- Perra…

- Virgo, no la sueltes – le ordenó al espíritu que contestó un _"Si princesa"_ – Así que ya te lo dijo Natsu – volvió a decir con esa mueca de superioridad la rubia. Levy la miraba y no podía creer que Lucy haya hecho eso, no le cabía en la cabeza, ¿por qué nadie intervenía? – Bien, ya me estaba cansando eso de ser la otra de mi propio esposo – eso la dejó estupefacta.

- ¿Pretendes que crea eso de que Natsu vino del futuro como tú, que se encontraron, que el Natsu de esta época murió al fusionarse con el del futuro y que por evitar hacerme sufrir fingieron que no se conocían mientras se revolcaban todas las noches? – la miró de forma escéptica. Lucy escuchaba atentamente y por un segundo puso una mueca de sorpresa que a Levy le pareció genuina pero que luego desapareció dando paso a la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía. - ¿Es que me creen estúpida?

- Si no lo quieres creer puede que realmente seas estúpida.

- Seguramente se pusieron de acuerdo para decir esto. Tu misma dijiste que habías destruido la maquina esa que te trajo aquí, que nadie más podía venir del futuro y ahora me dices que él pudo venir al pasado – le reprochó hecha una furia – dile a tu espíritu que me suelte, te voy a poner en tu lugar maldita zorra mentirosa.

Levy solo veía todo protegida por los brazos de Gajeel mientras se cuestionaba la razón de que nadie interviniera, seguramente también estaban en estado de shock, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionó a su orden llenándola de miedo, tuvo miedo por sus bebés pero el sentirlos moverse la relajó.

Lisanna estaba hablando de viajes en el tiempo, de máquinas para viajar en el tiempo y de que Lucy venia del futuro. ¿Era verdad? ¿Cuántos sabían de eso? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué no venía Elfman o Mirajane a liberar a Lisanna, estarían congelados como ella?

- Eres un ser egoísta – escuchó como le decía Lucy a Lisanna mientras la albina se reía irónicamente de eso – Lo hicimos para evitar que sufrieras, dije lo que dije para evitar que entraran en pánico por… - se detuvo antes de decir algo que parecía importante – pero eso ahora ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es tu hermana – Lucy hablaba de una forma tranquila, casi neutra. Lisanna se le quedó viendo a Lucy un momento sin entenderle y la rubia señaló a la barra donde estaba Mirajane sujeta de una silla y de Elfman. Parecía enojada y adolorida. Levy la observó mejor y notó que había un charco de agua bajo sus pies. Estaba por dar a luz.

- ¡Mira-nee! – gritó la albina desesperada.

- No pensaste que tus actos tuvieran tales repercusiones al igual que nosotros no pensamos que haríamos eso, ahora por tu culpa tu hermana va a dar a luz antes, poniendo en peligro la vida de su hijo y también pones en peligro la vida de los hijos de Levy por segunda vez, supongo que quieres hacer que los pierda ahora ya que no pudiste hacerlo el día que despertó Natsu – escuchó como se refería a ella y Lisanna la volteó a ver con miedo, Levy recordaba ese día, Lisanna la había empujado sin querer y había caído al piso, así se enteró de que estaba embarazada; parecía que Lisanna también lo recordaba porque se le dibujó una expresión de culpa en el rostro. Lucy se volvió a sentar en la silla y Virgo liberó a la albina que fue corriendo con su hermana.

Entre varios llevaron a Mirajane al segundo piso, los que se quedaron ahí solo veían a Lucy sentada, como si no acabara de pasar nada, con tanto cinismo. Levy seguía sin creer que eso haya pasado en verdad, ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cuándo se volvió todo tan retorcido? Vio a Lucy tomar algo de su bolsa, un pedazo de papel y una pluma, mientras sus espíritus desaparecían.

**-F. T.-**

Tenía tanto miedo y tantas ganas de llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos arderle en ese momento que precede al llanto, sentía las lágrimas empezar a agolparse en sus ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas salir, no lloraría, no en ese momento.

Todo había sido su culpa, le había arruinado la vida a Lisanna y por su culpa también había puesto en peligro a la hija de Mirajane. Ella había sido la egoísta, quería volver a tener todo aquello que había perdido, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiesen cometido ningún pecado pero sabía que era mentira. Ella lo sabía, Natsu también y lo peor de todo era que habían creado esa idea en la mente de sus hijos.

Odiaba a Lisanna pero también la envidiaba, porque de haber llegado en el momento preciso, de haber funcionado el encantamiento cuando ella lo hizo, de haber tenido el poder suficiente, nada de eso estaría pasando y seria ella la que estuviera junto a su Natsu.

Terminó de escribir la carta, le había costado escribirla ya que el código se le estaba olvidando por falta de uso pero quedó de forma decente, dobló el papel a la mitad y escribió _"Levy McGarden"_, más abajo escribió _"cdnv'jt ndnnmjln cndtldm cl'h ccnsjm cl'djq"_.

Guardó la pluma en su bolsa y se levantó en silencio mirando al piso, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, miradas que preguntaban, que reclamaban y que acusaban, todas las soportaba, lo merecía ya que todo había sido su culpa. Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando un sonido de sorpresa generalizado y una sombra en la entrada llamaron su atención.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Natsu en la entrada, nadie reclamó, supuso que estaban esperando que él entrara para cuestionarlo o porque Mirajane estaba trayendo nueva vida al mundo, sea lo que fuere no pasó de una expresión de sorpresa.

– Vámonos Lucy – escuchó que dijo el pelirrosa mientras le extendía una mano. Notó que Natsu tenía su mochila de viaje en la espalda y que en su otra mano tenía la maleta de ella – vámonos antes de que le hagamos más daño a las personas de aquí.

Lucy asintió ante esa frase y tomó la mano que le ofrecía Natsu ante la sorpresa del gremio por esas palabras. No voltearon a ver a nadie, no se despidieron de nadie, sentían que después de hacer eso, no merecían que los del gremio les hablaran.

Su marca del gremio desapareció al momento de que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta ante la vista atónita de los presentes. Ellos ya no pertenecían a Fairy Tail.

**-F. T.-**

Juvia llegó al gremio cuando el ocaso estaba comenzando, todos estaban demasiado tranquilos, como como la calma después de la tormenta. Buscó a Lucy con la mirada pero no la encontró, solo estaba Gajeel sentado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido.

Se acercó a él para preguntar por Lucy pero Gajeel abrió los ojos cuando ella estaba cerca y se le adelantó a la pregunta contestando con un: - Se fue con el Salamander.

Juvia se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ella estaba al tanto de todo, era la mejor amiga de Lucy y que Gajeel le dijera eso de forma tan tranquila solo significaba una cosa: ya habían dicho la verdad.

Se acercó a su amigo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia – Juvia espera poder ver de nuevo a Gajeel-san en el futuro, Juvia es feliz de haberse podido reencontrar con un querido amigo – deshizo la reverencia y Gajeel asintió con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos mañana – respondió como si se despidiera de un día normal, así como lo había hecho el día que ella y Lucy se habían ido del gremio y él no les había creído hasta que notó que ellas no estaban. – Cuídense y cuídenlos – dijo desconcertándola con lo último y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Salió de ahí sin despedirse de nadie dirigiéndose a la casa de Gray con toda la intención de despedirse pero no pudo, no tuvo el valor de tocar la puerta y de entrar, no pudo verlo a la cara y decirle que se iba, no podía contarle las razones cuando se las preguntara aunque seguramente se enteraría cuando fuera al gremio.

Tenía miedo porque sabía que cuando él se enterara de todo la odiaría por no haber sido honesta con él, por no haber confiado en él cuando ella le había pedido a él que confiara en ella. Tenía miedo porque seguramente él no entendería nada (incluso a ella le costaba entender todo lo que pasaba), porque no se iría con ella si se lo pidiera.

Porque él la amaba y no tenía el valor para ver como ese amor moría frente a ella o peor aún, el cómo ese amor se convertía en desprecio.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí sin despedirse y sin dejarle nada más para que la recuerde que aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos y que ella no olvidaría mientras estuviera viva.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con Lucy y encontró un pasaje de tren a una dirección que ella conocía, también encontró el departamento arreglado y una maleta vacía sobre la cama junto con una nota: _"Toma la decisión que creas conveniente, no te obligaremos a nada. Lucy."_

Tomó la maleta y metió todas sus cosas, agarró la nota y el pasaje de tren, ella ya había tomado la decisión hacía bastante tiempo. Se despidió de la cacera y se dirigió a la estación de trenes de Magnolia subió al tren que decía su boleto y se fue de ahí.

Esa fue la última vez que se les vio a ellos tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondo Reviews:<strong>

**Eagle gold: **Jajajajaja no, no pretendían matar a nadie, ni Lisanna a Lucy ni nadie a nadie. Dio'mio como la novela de la tarde XD lo malo es que ya va a terminar… o algo así XD no lo se… solo disfrutalo jejeje

**Myco:** si va a salir pero no como esperas que salga, nunca es como esperan las cosas jeje disfrutalo pero si, si va a salir Erza.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y por comentar :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	14. Memorias

**¡Hola!**

Aquí un capitulo que está contado como PoV de varios personajes, están fechados siguiendo un orden que comienza con la boda de Natsu y Lucy. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>: Memorias de un futuro pasado.

* * *

><p><strong><span>– 14 de febrero x793Natsu**

Ese día me había despertado con los nervios recorriendo cada fibra de mi ser, en pocas horas iba a estar casado con Lucy. Esta era una de las pocas cosas de las cuales me sentía seguro, jamás me arrepentiré de haberla invitado a unirse al gremio ese día en Hargeon. Ella había resultado ser la persona más maravillosa que había conocido.

Recuerdo que el cabeza de hielo me había dicho que no podía ver a Lucy hasta que fuera el momento de la boda, era una tradición tonta, intenté escaparme pero Happy me delató y entre todos me detuvieron para evitar que la viera, eran un fastidio.

Pero cuando estábamos en la catedral, con todos nuestros amigos acompañándonos, con las parejas de padrinos reunidas de forma que realmente hicieran parejas, cosa que fue idea de Lucy, tuve miedo, miedo de voltear a verla y que se esfumara como un espejismo, por eso me quedé viendo el altar hasta que fuera el momento.

Todo valió la pena. Siempre.

**– 18 de febrero x793/Levy**

Ese día había sido un gran día ya que Lu-chan y Natsu regresaban de su luna de miel. Tenía tanto que contarle a mi mejor amiga, sobre todo la forma en que Gajeel se me había declarado esa tarde en el parque después de haber estado recibiendo regalos anónimos.

Cuando llegó la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, Lu-chan se veía rádiate, como si fuera un sol o una estrella, tenía ganas de preguntarle cómo había sido su luna de miel pero ella se me adelantó contándome todos los destrozos que había hecho Natsu en el lugar, nunca cambian.

Puse al día a Lucy con todo lo sucedido en el gremio, entre ello que Erza y Jellal se iban a casar en cuanto ella llegara, le dije que no entendía la rapidez de eso y fue que Lu-chan me dijo que Erza estaba embarazada. No pude creer la noticia pero me alegré mucho por eso, luego le pregunté cuando encargarían ellos a su primer hijo y se sonrojó tanto que empezó a tartamudear.

**– 7 de marzo x793/Lucy**

Ese día Erza estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual ya que siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando se trataba de parejas sentimentales, aun no entiendo cómo eso la pone así y entrar desnuda y bañarse con Natsu y Gray no le causaba ningún pudor, creo que Erza es rara.

Logramos quitarle los nervios lo suficiente como para que pudiera dar los pasos necesarios hasta el altar aunque casi se desmaya cuando Jellal dijo _"Acepto"_ y tuvimos que hacer acopio de nuestras fuerzas para que ella no se echara a correr aunque eso hubiese sido improbable ya que como mucho se mantenía en pie.

Me alegro mucho por ellos, siento que van a ser muy felices.

**– 7 de marzo x793/Juvia**

Juvia estaba platicando con Meredy-san cuando vio pasar a Gray-sama con Ultear-san, Juvia no pudo evitar sentirse triste, Gray-sama no le hace caso. Meredy-san le recomendó a Juvia que dejara de seguir a Gray-sama pero eso es imposible, Gray-sama podría necesitar a Juvia en cualquier momento y si Juvia lo deja de cuidar podría pasarle algo malo.

Meredy-san le dijo a Juvia que consiguiera una mascota, así Gray-sama le haría caso a Juvia. Juvia no entiende como eso podría funcionar pero Juvia lo intentará por el amor de Gray-sama.

**– 15 de marzo x793/Juvia**

Juvia le hizo caso a Meredy-san y adoptó un cachorro. Juvia no entendía pero el cachorro resultó ser divertido, Juvia aún sigue a Gray-sama por si la necesita pero el cachorro siempre requiere atención. Este día Gray-sama se acercó a Juvia y le sonrió. Meredy-san tenía razón, el cachorro ayudará a Juvia.

**– 17 de marzo x793/Gray**

Regresaba de una misión en un pueblo que necesitaba hielo para un festival al hielo, era tan extraño pero era bien pagada así que la fui a realizar.

Hice bastantes esculturas de hielo, demasiadas.

Cuando entré al gremio ese día me encontré con Juvia y su cachorro. Debía agradecerle a ese cachorro el tener tan ocupada a Juvia, así ya no me acosa y eso es agradable aunque no puedo evitar sentir que algo me falta, seguramente ya lo recordaré.

Por ahora está todo bien.

**– 20 de marzo x793/Lucy**

Este día el gremio tenía una fiesta de esas que se prolongan hasta el día siguiente. Levy-chan y Gajeel habían anunciado su compromiso y la fecha de su boda, no podía ser más feliz por mi mejor amiga, aunque era raro que se terminara enamorando del hombre que la atacó por órdenes de otro gremio.

Gajeel sigue cantando tan mal como siempre, lo bueno es que es mago y no cantante o se morirían de hambre.

**– 25 de marzo x793/Gray**

Aún sigo sin entender cómo carajos terminé en una misión con Juvia pero me alegro de que haya pasado. Descubrí qué era lo que me hacía falta, era ella.

No me había fijado lo acostumbrado que estaba a su presencia hasta que ella dejó de seguirme.

Por el amor de todo lo bello, ¿por qué tenía que traer al perro a la misión?

No puedo creer que haya pensado eso, tengo celos de un perro, debo estar enfermo.

**– 1 de abril x793/Makarov**

El consejo no mueve ni un dedo en estos asuntos pero si cometemos un error inmediatamente está tras nosotros. Creo que siguen pensando que somos un peligro, tenemos demasiada suerte en muchas cosas y mis mocosos nunca se están quietos pero así son las familias.

Creo que me reuniré con Bob, con Oba y con Sting para platicar sobre estos ataques a personas por parte de los magos, si esto sigue así la gente va a dejar de confiar en nosotros.

**– 1 de mayo x793/Lucy**

Este día amanecí con nauseas aunque todos los días de este último mes he amanecido con nauseas, espero no haber pescado una enfermedad ya que han pasado muchos días y sigo igual, creo que mañana iré al médico.

Hoy se casan Lu-chan y Gajeel y no puedo llegar tarde, soy la dama de la novia y tengo que ponerle algo prestado para la suerte, creo que la liga que usé en mi boda servirá, claro, si logro encontrar donde la dejó el pervertido de Natsu.

**– 2 de mayo x793/Natsu**

Lucy sigue enferma, hoy me pidió que la acompañara al médico y aquí estoy, esperando a que salga del consultorio, juro que si no sale en 5 minutos entro y tiro la puerta.

Vi que la puerta se abría y salía Lucy, fue un alivio, estaba por romperla y no sería bueno deberle dinero al hospital.

Lucy está llorando, un momento, ¿está llorando? Ahora si mato al médico, hizo llorar a Lucy.

Iba a decirle sus cosas al hombre ese de la bata blanca cuando mi Lucy me detuvo y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, fue que noté que ella olía diferente y después me dio la segunda mejor noticia de mi vida.

¡LUCY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! Siento que estoy encendido y esto hay que celebrarlo.

**– 9 de junio x793/Juvia**

Juvia está feliz, Gray-sama pasa ahora mucho tiempo con Juvia y nos hemos hecho fuertes como equipo. Lo mejor es que Gray-sama busca a Juvia y la invita a las misiones.

A veces Gray-sama retrasa el regreso al gremio con alguna excusa y hacemos campamento en el bosque, Juvia es feliz, Gray-sama se interesa en Juvia. Aunque a Gray-sama no le gusta que traiga al cachorro a las misiones.

**– 1 de julio x793/Makarov**

Unos hombres uniformados llegaron al gremio cargando unas cajas, cuando las abrí encontré varias carpetas con una forma para censo, todas estaban foliadas y clasificadas; creo que el rey está tomando medidas para frenar los ataques aunque el papel diga otra cosa.

Quiero creer que es para el bien común pero siento que algo malo va a pasar. Solo espero que mis mocosos estén bien y nada malo les pase.

Ni Bob, Oba o Sting saben quiénes podrían ser los magos que están atacando a las personas ni sus motivaciones aunque por los destrozos y los saqueos creo que su única motivación es saquear a las personas que no tienen cómo defenderse. Ni siquiera los gremios oscuros llegan a tanto.

**– 27 de julio x793/Jellal**

Erza estaba en trabajo de parto y yo estaba junto a ella, aferrando su mano para darle apoyo moral, era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas. Porlyusica llegó en el momento justo y ayudó a Erza a traer a nuestro hijo al mundo. Erza gritaba amenazas entre contracciones y contracciones, todas dirigidas hacia mí por hacerle esto, además perdí la sensibilidad en la mano por varios días después de que ella me la agarrara con tanta fuerza.

Erza hizo el último esfuerzo y nació un niño con una mata de cabello azul violáceo, Porlyusica lo limpió y se lo entregó en los brazos a Erza, tenía los ojos cerrados pero era hermoso y perfecto, inmediatamente empezó a buscar comida y como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida, Erza se descubrió un pecho y lo alimentó.

Su nombré será Nikolai Fernández, Niko.

**– 10 de octubre x793/Lucy**

Ese día se casó Mira-san con el gruñón de Laxus. Lo sorpresivo no fue eso sino que nadie sabía que ellos salían ni que se habían comprometido ni que se habían casado hasta que ellos llegaron al gremio en la tarde.

Mira-san estaba colgada del brazo de Laxus y luego él gritó a todo pulmón que se habían casado. Fue sorpresivo pero bien recibido, de inmediato se armó la fiesta.

Yo casi no podía moverme, mi embarazo estaba en el último trimestre y el de Levy-chan estaba en el segundo, creo que tendrá gemelos, tiene una panza tan grande como la mía.

**– 13 de octubre x793/Makarov**

Llego de Era y con lo primero que me encuentro es con que Laxus se casó con Mirajane y que además están embarazados, este año parece epidemia de bodas, todos se casan y se embarazan.

Me alegro por ellos pero lo que realmente me preocupa son los ataques de magos a personas, la gente está dejando de confiar en nosotros, cada vez llegan menos peticiones de trabajo y no solo a Fairy Tail sino también a los otros gremios.

**– 1 de diciembre x793/Natsu**

Estábamos durmiendo en la cama cuando el pequeño Igneel pateó a Lucy desde adentro despertándola, últimamente se movía mucho y la despertaba en la noche; Lucy me regañaba por eso, decía que era mi culpa que nuestro hijo fuera tan hiperactivo.

Se removió inquieta mientras se sujetaba el vientre, entonces sentí un aroma extraño, la volteé a ver y ella me miraba con miedo. El aroma extraño era porque se le había roto la fuente.

Después de que ambos entráramos en pánico, de que Lucy me regañara y de no saber a quién llamar a esas horas de la madrugada, me puse a hacer lo que ella me decía, calenté agua, busqué toallas y me puse entre sus piernas. Lucy me amenazaba, insultaba y demás, ninguno sabía nada de traer hijos al mundo pero cuando las contracciones se hicieron más seguidas no tuvimos más que armarnos de valor y hacer lo que creímos que era lo mejor.

Después de varias horas al fin nació mi pequeño Igneel o eso creía yo, resultó que fue niña. Fue una enorme sorpresa, sentí mi pecho hincharse de felicidad y después de envolverla en una toalla se la acerqué a Lucy para que la cargara. Ella estaba llorando de felicidad y yo la felicité por haber logrado traer una vida al mundo y por habernos dado a ambos una felicidad y un nuevo motivo para nunca rendirnos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el cabello rubio platinado, la luz de la luna caía por la ventana sobre ella, eso fue lo que le puso el nombre. Selene Dragneel, significaba Luna.

**– 2 de diciembre x793/Gray**

El cabeza de flama ya es padre. No lo puedo creer, lo bueno es que su hija salió parecida a Lucy y no se parece en nada a él.

Me pregunto cómo saldrán mis hijos con Juvia… ¡Qué demonios acabo de pensar!

En fin, no importa, olvidemos eso.

Lo curioso de la hija del cabeza de flama son sus ojos. Estábamos todos visitándolos cuando ella abrió los ojos, eran verdes en el centro y luego se volvían miel oscura con motas cafés. También el hijo de Erza tenía los ojos parecidos, eran rojizos en el centro y luego se volvían azul oscuro.

Me pregunto cómo saldrán los ojos de mis hijos con Juvia… me iré a pegar un tiro.

**– 6 de enero x794/Makarov**

El rey por fin ha dicho algo sobre los ataques de magos. Hoy lanzó un comunicado con la lista de gremios que están bajo su servicio instando a la gente a que siga confiando en nosotros. También mandó unas bandas con el logo del reino a cada gremio. Es lo que nos acredita como confiables.

Solo puedo pensar en la seguridad de mis mocosos y sus hijos, ellos son lo más importante después de todo.

**– 14 de febrero x794/Gajeel**

La enana llevaba días en el hospital, se había internado gracias a la insistencia de todos. Mis hijos iban a nacer en cualquier momento y como eran dos era mejor en un hospital. Estaba con ella cuando entró en labor de parto, me quería salir de la habitación pero ver a mi enana sufriendo por traer a nuestros hijos al mundo hizo que me quedara con ella.

Tenía más fuerza de lo que esperaba, me quedó doliendo la mano después de que terminara todo y me la soltara.

Fueron varias horas de espera, gritos, agonías e insultos, nunca entenderé como es que salen tantos insultos en esos momentos pero al final nacieron mis hijos, un niño y una niña. Ese era un problema.

La enana y yo habíamos pensado nombres para gemelos, siguiendo esa extraña tendencia a que los gemelos deben compartir un nombre similar, lo que nunca pensamos es que serían uno y uno, siempre habíamos pensado que serían dos niños o dos niñas.

Mi enana acunó entre sus brazos a nuestros hijos y yo solo pude abrazarlos sin saber que decir, eran simplemente perfectos, como mi enana. Tenían una mata de cabello negro azulado y los ojos abiertos mostrando unos ojos similares a los de la hija del Salamander y al hijo de Erza, eran de centro rojo que se volvían cafés al avanzar hacia afuera.

La enana susurró sus nombres, ambos comenzaban con la M de Metalicana. Música y Melody Redfox.

**– 20 de agosto x794/Lisanna**

Mira-nee estaba relajada después de haber traído al mundo a la pequeña. Laxus estaba que irradiaba felicidad.

Todo el día había estado nublado, como si fuera a llover pero no llovía solo había mucho viento. Cuando alumbró el primer relámpago y luego cayó el rayo Mira-nee tuvo su primera contracción y se le rompió la fuente.

Elf-niichan y Ever estaban conmigo mientras nos preguntábamos qué hacer. Laxus intentaba pensar una manera de salir con la tormenta eléctrica usando su cuerpo como para rayos pero Mira-nee cada vez tenía más seguidas las contracciones, como si se aceleraran con cada rayo.

No pudimos sacarla de la casa así que la llevamos al cuarto que compartía con Laxus y la ayudamos a que se pusiera cómoda. Elf-niichan gritaba cosas como de que "dar a luz era de hombres" y Ever lo golpeó y lo convirtió en piedra dejándolo en alguna esquina de la habitación.

Lo que nos sorprendió era lo bien que tomaba el parto, respiraba con regularidad y cada contracción la soportaba cerrando los ojos. Evergreen se colocó entre las piernas de Mira-nee para revisarla, hubo un relámpago que tronó por todo el cielo y alumbró el cuarto, cuando pasó y Ever se quitó de ahí vimos que cargaba a la bebé. Se la dio a Laxus para que la cuidara mientras ella terminaba de atender a mi hermana.

Se veía tan pequeña en los brazos de Laxus pero no lloraba, Mira-nee se asustó y yo también, no fue hasta que Laxus se la dio a Mira-nee que vi que sonrió.

Cuando me acerqué a verla vi que estaba despierta, con los ojos abiertos y mirando fijamente a Mira-nee. Tenía el cabello blanco, un mecho rubio rebelde en la frente y de nuevo esos ojos, sus ojos eran verdes en el centro y luego se volvían azules con pequeñas motas amarillas.

Nació en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y Mira-nee decidió ponerle Electra Dreyar.

**– 7 de noviembre x794/Gray**

Cada vez hay menos trabajos, ya no tantos como antes pero sigue habiendo, lo único malo es que ya no son tan bien pagados como antes, cada vez pagan menos y eso es preocupante.

Para nadie es un secreto que es culpa de esos magos que habían estado atacando a las personas, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las personas nos empiecen a atacar a nosotros y entonces no sabremos qué hacer.

A pesar de que no pagan tan bien como antes seguimos haciendo las misiones, es parte de nuestro deber como parte de un gremio.

Juvia me acompaña a todas las misiones a las que voy y logré hacer que ya no traiga más al perro.

La veo feliz, eso me pone de una extraña manera feliz así que mientras todo siga así está bien aunque sigue diciendo cosas de boda, luna de miel e hijos, creo que es algo que nunca cambiará en ella y que después de todo, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

**– 4 de marzo x795/Makarov**

El rey ha hecho todo lo posible por proteger a los gremios, nos ha cuidado y le ha dicho al reino que los gremios son para ayudarlos pero aun así ya no puede hacer nada, he escuchado que varios gremios se han estado desintegrando de a poco hasta que el maestro decide declarar al gremio fuera de funciones.

Las misiones ya no llegan con regularidad y las que llegan son un insulto a la economía siendo demasiado peligrosas y muy mal pagadas, aun así van mis mocosos y ayudan a las personas aunque no les paguen bien. Sé que ellos son bien tratados y regresan a salvo pero una de las principales razones para que los gremios se desintegren es el maltrato de los magos en las misiones.

Está pasando lo que temíamos que pasara. No quiero tomar esa decisión todavía, no aun, no sin luchar un poco más.

**– 13 de mayo x795/Makarov**

Oba me mandó una carta diciendo que habían cerrado el gremio debido a un ataque sorpresa que habían tenido, las personas del lugar ya no los querían. El edificio fue destruido en ese ataque sorpresa y ellos se rindieron.

No lucharon y no lastimaron a las personas, solo tomaron lo poco que les quedaba y se fueron de ahí a sus hogares natales.

**– 7 de junio x795/Gray**

Lyon está bien y eso es algo que me tranquiliza de cierta manera, regresó a las montañas nevadas donde habíamos entrenado con Ur o eso me dice en su carta; también dice que reconstruyó la casa en la que habíamos vivido y que ahora vive ahí con Cheira que se quiso ir a vivir con él cuando se desintegró el gremio.

El maestro bajó de su oficina a la barra y se sentó ahí como siempre, nos llamó para que pusiéramos atención y luego nos dijo otra noticia tan mala como la de hace casi un mes: Blue Pegasus se desintegró.

**– 25 de junio x795/Natsu**

Estábamos en el gremio cuando llegó Sting, junto con él vinieron Rouge, Yukino, Frosh y Lector. Tenían una cara de desánimo tan grande que solo pude imaginar una cosa que justificaba que el maestro del gremio estuviera ahí con esa expresión de completa tristeza: Sabertooth se desintegró.

Nos contaron que básicamente los habían corrido de ahí y habían destrozado el edificio del gremio. Eso nos dejaba como el último gremio en el reino. Eso era peligroso.

Ellos se quedaron con nosotros desde ese día, no se volvieron parte del gremio pero no importaba, eran nuestros amigos.

**– 7 de julio x795/Makarov**

Uno de los dolores más grandes que pude experimentar y que pude hacer que mis mocosos experimentaran fue la disolución del gremio. Esta mañana los había reunido a todos, incluso a Gildarts que había regresado pocos días antes, y les di la noticia: Fairy Tail se cierra.

No lo tomaron bien, era de esperarse; muchos protestaron, gritaron, hubo lágrimas pero sería inhumano que no las hubiera, este lugar era su casa su hogar y sus integrantes su familia, era como decirles que los corría de la casa.

Las personas de Magnolia no nos corrieron, ellos aun confiaban en nosotros aunque les hiciéramos destrozos y porque nos querían decidí que lo mejor era irnos de ahí.

Hacía meses que ya no nos llegaban misiones y pero nadie se había ido, no podía tenerlos ahí, tenían una familia que cuidar, una familia propia y por ellos no los podía tener ahí, si llegase a pasar que atacaran al gremio no quería que nada le pasara a los pequeños.

**– 17 de agosto x795/Gray**

Irse del gremio fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que pudimos experimentar pero fue algo a lo que no nos dieron opción, nadie se quitó la marca del gremio, eso sería avergonzarse de haber pertenecido a uno y Fairy Tail no solo había sido un gremio, había sido una familia para todos.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en Magnolia, varios habían tomado sus cosas y se habían ido de ahí hacia el lugar de donde habían venido o a lugares nuevos. Los únicos que se quedaron en Magnolia, en un bosquecillo a las afueras fueron el maestro, Laxus y Mirajane con su hija y la tribu del rayo que nunca se separaban de Laxus junto con Elfman. Los demás simplemente desaparecieron así como lo hicimos nosotros.

Tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí rumbo a las montañas donde había entrenado con Ur, ahí estaba Lyon así que creo fue una buena decisión ir ahí. Juvia vino conmigo, ella no lo pidió y yo no me negué, me había acostumbrado a estar con ella

**– 1 de enero x800/Makarov**

Los mocosos están tomando esto de forma tan formal, como si fuera un reporte del clima pero sé que están desolados. La noticia los tomó por sorpresa aunque creo que ya lo veían venir. La restricción total de la magia. Se que Lisanna piensa que estamos volviendonos igual que en Edolas, no lo dice pero lo veo en sus ojos.

Quizás ya temían a esto, por eso se han negado a enseñarle magia a sus hijos, quizás por eso, desde que empezaron a atacar magos ellos dejaron de usar magia.

Yo solo les cuento historias a sus hijos, no digo nombres, no digo lugares, solo son cuentos de hadas, nada más.

Sé que esos niños tienen mucha magia en su sangre, lo puedo sentir cuando me abrazan, ellos tienen que aprender a usarla antes de que se manifieste por si misma como pasó con Mirajane.

**– 4 de abril x800/Lisanna**

Ese día fui a buscar a los niños al cuarto del maestro, todas las noches les contaba cuentos donde los protagonistas eran magos fantásticos, los niños crecieron admirando a esos magos de las historias pero solo nosotros sabíamos que eran historias de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

En estos momentos ya eran muy pocos los magos que usaban la magia abiertamente, se había vuelto una especie de tabú ese tema y aunque a muchos nos molestaba, las misteriosas desapariciones de personas relacionados a los magos hacia que dejáramos de lado las molestias por la autoimpuesta restricción de la magia, todo por proteger a los niños.

Había doblado la esquina del pasillo y vi a los niños que venían corriendo hacia mí muy asustados, les pregunté qué pasaba y ellos dijeron que su abuelo no quería despertar. Los mandé a la sala donde estaban Laxus y Rouge y me dirigí al cuarto del maestro.

Estaba dormido, parecía dormido, pero la verdad era diferente.

El 4 de abril del año x800, mientras les contaba a sus nietos las historias de su gremio, terminó la vida del 6to maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondo Reviews:<strong>

**Tinteii:** he aquí la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.

**Eagle gold:** se podría decir que si, ya está por terminar pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Myco:** si, está por terminar, unos capítulos más y se acaba jeje

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y por comentar :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	15. Otra vez

**¡Hola!**

Capitulo nuevo! Gracias a los que comentaron! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>: Otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar desconocido. 5 de abril – x800  Pueblo a la orilla de la carretera.**

Estaba regresando de una misión en solitario, desde hacía demasiados años salía solo a las misiones, desde hace muchos años se sentía prácticamente solo en el gremio.

Tenía casi 30 y estaba soltero. Había estirado y era más alto, su mandíbula se definió más y sus músculos llamaban la atención de las mujeres que pasaban; aún seguía teniendo ese complejo de stripper que le decía Natsu pero en menor medida, en esos momentos solo se quitaba la camisa.

Lo que más le sorprendía era que se parecía a su padre cuando él tenía su misma edad, la única diferencia era que a esa edad, su padre ya era su padre y él, él no estaba seguro si llegaría a serlo.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en él, recordaba lo felices que eran antes de que Deliora atacara su pueblo y lo que daría por volver a sentirse como ese niño.

Estaba distraído, recordando cosas que últimamente invadían su mente, cuando un par de niños chocó contra él deteniéndolo y sacándolo de sus meditaciones.

- Disculpe señor – le dijo la niña rubia e inmediatamente volteó a ver al niño peliazul que se notaba era menor que ella – vamos Azur… date prisa que van a cerrar.

El niño asintió y ambos se fueron corriendo hacia una tienda cercana. Niños. Alguna vez pensó en tener uno, en formar una familia pero era pasado.

- Azur-chan, Selene-chan… espérenme – Una mujer llamó a los niños y esa voz lo paralizó.

Volteó a ver el lugar donde provenía, no podía estar equivocado, esa voz, tenía que ser de ella. Algo se removió en su pecho pero no sabía qué era. Su mente se preparó para encontrarse con ella extrayendo su recuerdo para poder distinguirla entre la multitud y lo que encontró le congeló el mundo por irónico que pareciera.

- Azur-chan – escuchó que decía una mujer alta, de pelo azul suelto en cascada, de ojos grandes e inocentes, con un rostro más maduro, más mujer, pero con ese mismo aire de inocencia y de fragilidad que antaño él había visto – Selene-chan – pasó junto a él y no lo reconoció, ni siquiera lo miró, estaba fija en los niños que acaban de tropezar con él y que corrían a la tienda.

Quería ir con ella, tomarla de los hombros y besarla; mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle el porqué de su abandono, el porqué de los secretos. Quería decirle que le había hecho mucha falta, quería decirle que la odiaba por haberlo abandonado y dejado con todo eso que sentía dentro. Quería reclamarle y hacerla tan infeliz como él lo había sido, hacerle sentir lo mismo y a la vez quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor, quería no dejarla ir, besarla hasta que se olvidaran de que necesitaban respirar.

Quería todo eso pero no se movía. Estaba estático en su lugar, viéndola con dos niños que no eran de él, sonriendo frente a la familia que él alguna vez soñó tener con ella. Su sangre hirvió, la furia lo invadió y se sintió como un tonto porque inconscientemente la había estado esperando; rechazando todas esas oportunidades que tuvo frente a él por ella, por la esperanza de su regreso y que en ese momento sabía que no llegaría. Al verla ahí, feliz, con hijos, supo que ella sí había aprovechado la oportunidad que él tantas veces se negó.

Que estúpido e iluso había sido.

Se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, no podía soportar estar en ese lugar, no podía soportar verla a ella. Avanzó unos metros y se detuvo. Podría irse, hacerlo y jamás volver a pasar por ahí, podría hacerlo, nada se lo impedía, solo tenía que seguir caminando y se alejaría, no la volvería a ver pero si lo hacía entonces se quedaría sin las respuestas a las preguntas que se había hecho.

Se quedó parado, estaba pensándolo y de repente sintió la presión de una mano pequeña y suave sobre su puño cerrado. Era cálida, tierna, muy familiar y tan extraña que abrumaba. Volteó a ver quién lo tocaba y encontró al niño de hace un momento.

- ¿Usted también es mago como mi mamá? – preguntó con un aire infantil, soñador y emocionado al ver la banda en su brazo que lo acreditaba como mago del reino. Contempló al niño, tenía los ojos de ella y le dolió tanto que se sorprendió por eso.

Asintió con la cabeza como respuesta porque las palabras se le perdieron en la garganta, el niño era pequeño, no pasaría de los 5 años, 6 años a lo mucho. No sabía que más hacer, ni que decir ni nada, el niño lo veía con emoción, como si él fuera su persona favorita en su vida, como si lo acabara de encontrar después de mucho tiempo buscándolo.

- ¿Me lleva con mi mamá? – le preguntó con ese aire inocente de niño pequeño mientras lo halaba para que avanzara. Volvió a asentir pero realmente no sabía si quería verla de nuevo, de cerca, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar.

Deshizo el puño y le tomó la mano al niño, se preguntó si estaría bien eso y entonces, en menos de un minuto, estaba él parado frente a ella con el niño sujeto a su mano mientras llamaba la atención de su madre que llamaba a la niña rubia.

Ella giró la cabeza para ver al niño con una sonrisa que desapareció al verlo y se quedó callada, casi podría jurar que lo miraba con miedo, con vergüenza, con temor. – Gracias por traerme a mi hijo – le dijo esquivando la mirada – Gray-san.

Y todo el mundo despareció. Ella sabía que era él y aun así había preferido ignorarlo a hablar con él. Nuevamente se sentía estúpido.

- Mamá, ¿conoces a este señor? – la voz del niño rompió la pausa. Juvia miró al niño confusa, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de preguntarle.

- Ve a jugar con Selene-chan un momento – le dijo al niño que asintió con emoción dejándolos solos y en un silencio sepulcral.

Él se dio la vuelta, le dio la espalda y empezó a andar. No necesitaba eso.

- Juvia le pide perdón, Gray-sama – la escuchó decir, le volvió a decir "sama" – Juvia lamenta no haber confiado en usted.

Seguía de espaldas y pudo escuchar que su voz se quebraba mientras él hacia esfuerzos sobrenaturales para mantenerse sobrio pero le estaban costando el alma.

- ¿Por qué? – salió de sus labios apretados, le pareció más un siseo que una frase, aun así fue lo suficientemente clara y fuerte para que ella la escuchara.

- Porque Juvia temía que Gray-sama la rechazara si se enteraba de todo, por eso Juvia huyó.

Entonces se giró, si había algo que no soportaba era el llanto de una mujer, en especial el de una mujer que había amado.

Y la abrazó.

Y ella lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo, llorando en su pecho como si no hubiese llorado en todos esos años. Luego se soltaron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que los niños regresaron.

- Por favor, Gray-sama – pidió ella y él supo que se refería a que quería darle las respuestas a las preguntas que no había hecho. Podía haber dicho que no e irse, pero otra vez el niño tomó su mano y él no pudo negarse.

**Magnolia. 5 de abril – x800 / Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Los gemelos estaban tocando la flauta mientras la hija de Mirajane bailaba de una forma extraña pero divertida, los demás estaban aplaudiéndoles mientras comentaban que si no servían para magos entonces tenían un gran futuro como concertistas callejeros. Rió por eso.

Ella aun no sabía dónde habían aprendido a tocar la flauta y eso le asustaba un poco pero Gajeel la convenció de que los dejara hacerlo ya que nadie se molestaba, sin embargo no podía evitar preocuparse por eso, eran niños pequeños, tenían 6 años y al igual que la hija de Mirajane, eran un prodigio en la magia y otros artes que no sabían cómo habían adquirido.

Terminaron de tocar y se pusieron a jugar los tres, corriendo de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando las escaleras, las mesas, las sillas, cualquier cosa que fuera escalable era escalada, incluso Elfman era escaldo por ellos tres.

El gremio se sentía vacío, desde hacía muchos años se sentía así. Natsu se había ido con Lucy a vivir su idilio amoroso dejando a una Lisanna desconsolada que se fue de ahí poco tiempo después. Solo Happy quedaba de esa familia efímera que habían formado pero él no volvió a ser el mismo. Tampoco Mirajane. Juvia se había ido también dejando a un Gray más taciturno.

Y nada había vuelto a ser igual aunque a simple vista pareciera que nada había cambiado.

Los llamó para darles de comer y ellos fueron corriendo hasta sentarse en la mesa, dejaron sus flautas a un lado de su plato y no pudo evitar sentir, como tantas veces antes, que había visto esos instrumentos en otro lado.

"Música" y "Melody", los nombres de sus hijos tallados sobre las flautas de metal negro. Tomó las flautas y las guardó, ellos no dijeron nada, solo se miraron mutuamente y siguieron comiendo.

**Lugar desconocido. 5 de abril – x800 / Casa de Juvia.**

La casa de Juvia le parecía sencilla desde afuera pero al momento de entrar notó que estaba bien amueblada. Ella le ofreció una taza de té y le indicó que se sentara en uno de los muebles de la sala. Él lo hizo notando que había juguetes regados en una esquina y muchos porta retratos con fotos por la casa: de ella y el niño que tenía sus ojos, esas eran las que más había pero también encontró una foto de Natsu y Lucy junto con la niña que andaba con ellos en esos momentos, se preguntó si ella era la hija de ellos y no de Juvia como había pensado al principio, después se molestó porque ellos habían desencadenado todo lo que había pasado.

Ella regresó un momento después con las tazas de té y se sentó en una silla frente a él dándole una y tomando una para ella; la vio tomar un sorbo de su té sin decir nada, luego ella bajó la mirada quedándose callada y sumida en sus memorias, como buscando la mejor forma de comenzar. Después de un rato habló.

**Crocus. 5 de abril – x800 / Palacio Real.**

Los calabozos siempre le parecían demasiado fríos y el olor de la humedad le lastimaba la nariz. No le gustaba estar ahí, no le gustaba su trabajo y no le gustaba saber la razón por la cual la habían mandado a ese lugar a buscar a los prisioneros.

Llegó a la celda de ella y la vio hecha un ovillo en una de las esquinas de piedra fría de la celda, estaba callada y con la cabeza entre las rodillas, no se movía y por un momento llegó a pensar que había muerto hasta que ella levantó la cabeza.

No le gustaba como se veía; estaba más delgada y muy demacrada, sus ojos chocolate se habían tornado opacos y sus cabellos, antes rubios, habían tomado un color ceniciento, su piel estaba marcada por las incontables torturas y parecía de papel.

- ¿Hoy toca? – preguntó con una voz suave y llena de resignación. Ella solo asintió mientras era escrutada por los ojos de aquella mujer.

Abrió la celda mientras ella se levantaba, el collar negro en su cuello delataba su condición de maga prisionera. Caminó despacio arrastrando sus pies descalzos como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. No pudo más que sentir lastima por ella.

Abrió la otra celda y lo encontró a él sentado en la tabla que servía de cama, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas en una pose de total abandono. Él no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta a esperar a que le abrieran la celda.

Sus ojos no se veían por lo largo de su cabello rosa, aun así se podía ver el collar negro, similar al de su compañera. Cuando se abrió la puerta él salió despacio, igual arrastraba los pies, también estaba descalzo, y se paró junto a la prisionera, se tomaron de las manos y ella empezó a temblar pero no dijeron nada, avanzaron despacio por el camino que habían recorrido el último año.

No soportaba verlos así pero parecía que el que la mandaba a hacer eso sabía que le desagradaba y por eso lo hacía.

**Lugar desconocido. 5 de abril – x800 / Casa de Juvia.**

No sabía que pensar, no sabía si creerle o no, podría ser una mentira para protegerse pero si fuera así no lo habría invitado a su casa. ¿Creerle o no creerle? Le dolía la cabeza. Era surreal, casi imposible pero tan posible que no lo creía.

- ¿Estás diciendo que la verdadera razón por la que viajaron al pasado era porque estaban huyendo del futuro y que nada salió como estaba planeado? ¿Qué Lisanna fue una víctima más del error de cálculo que tenían y sin embargo siguieron? ¿Es que están locos? Todo eso es tan enfermo y tú te prestaste para eso, estas igual de enferma que ellos. No pretendas que te crea Juvia, no lo hago ni lo haré.

Pero Juvia solo miraba al piso.

- No solo fue eso – dijo después de que hubiese un momento de silencio – ellos me contaron todo lo que ocurre en el futuro, Juvia lo hizo también porque no quería que Gray-sama muriera.

Mentiras.

- Porque Juvia aun ama a Gray-sama

Ella tenía que estarle mintiendo, no podía decir que lo amaba si tenía un hijo de otro hombre.

- Me amas tanto que tienen un hijo con otro hombre, seguramente me amabas bastante que te entregaste al primero que te…

- ¡No le digas así a mi mamá! – le habló el niño viéndolo seriamente – _glamour aeris –_ susurró el niño con enojo y una corriente de aire entró por la habitación elevándolo y sujetándolo como si fueran cadenas invisibles. Intentó congelar el agarre pero no podía.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Estaba molesto

- Magia del futuro – le constó Juvia en de forma simple – Gray-sama, aún hay cosas que tiene que saber, necesita escuchar a Juvia y luego podrá irse si quiere, Juvia no lo detendrá.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y por comentar :D ¿Reviews?<strong>


	16. Es lo mismo pero diferente

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

_Habemus capitulus(?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>: Es lo mismo pero diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Crocus. 5 de abril – x800  Palacio Real.**

Estaba ahí, parada entre el olor a sangre, humedad y moho, viendo la tortura a ese par de magos. El que la había mandado a buscarlos sabía que ella no se iría hasta que acabara el interrogatorio porque para su desgracia era ella la que tendría que llevarlos de regreso a su celda.

Era inhumano porque el interrogatorio terminaba hasta que alguno de los dos perdiera la conciencia y eso tardaba demasiado en suceder.

_¿Tu nombre es Lucy Heartfilia? ¿Tu nombre es Natsu Dragneel? ¿Estuviste en Fairy Tail? ¿Eres una maga estelar? ¿Eres un asesino de dragones? ¿Dónde están las llaves del zodiaco? ¿Vienen del futuro? ¿Tienen una hija? ¿Dónde está Selene, alias Luna? ¿Está viva? ¿Está con Juvia Loxar? ¿Ella viene del futuro?_

Serie de preguntas tras preguntas, sin descanso, y los prisioneros solo gritaban por respuesta después de los latigazos, cortadas, quemadas y cuando los alzaban solo colgados de sus brazos. Negaban todo menos su nombre, lo demás no lo decían, parecía que lo suprimían. A veces estaban uno frente a otro, o junto al otro, intercalaban las torturas, a veces juntos, a veces uno por uno pero siempre a la vista del otro. Pocas veces solos pero esas veces no funcionaban, ellos se cerraban.

Parecía que no les importaba el dolor que les pudieran causar a su propio cuerpo pero sí el que le ocasionaban al otro, incluso se llegó a pensar que habían usado magia para transferir el dolor a otro cuerpo pero no había sido eso.

Ella sabía lo que era y posiblemente el capitán de la guardia también.

- Reah, puedes llevar a los prisioneros a su celda – le dijo el capitán de la guardia del rey mientras se lavaba las manos ensangrentadas. Asintió ante eso y le pareció ver una sonrisa de completa superioridad en sus labios. Una especie de satisfacción por lo que hacía.

Los cuerpos inconscientes de los magos cayeron al suelo como una masa inmóvil y ella suprimió todos los impulsos de cargarse al estúpido de André a golpes mientras se secaba las manos; unos guardias de bajo rango los levantaron del suelo mojado y ensangrentado y los cargaron como un costal de papas sobre sus hombros.

Apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta encabezando la comitiva que llevaba a Natsu y Lucy hacia su prisión en lo más profundo de los calabozos del castillo. Eso era una barbarie.

Vio como los dejaron a cada uno en celdas individuales, ni siquiera los dejaban estar en la misma celda. Nadie les curó las heridas ni les dio de comer, la comida por ese día no llegaría hasta el día siguiente en el desayuno.

Todos se fueron de ahí dejándola sola entre las penumbras de la antorcha que cargaba en las manos. La colocó en un recoveco en la pared para que alumbrara ambas celdas y se metió en la de Natsu, estaba inconsciente y demasiado pálido. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca y colocó sus manos sobre él.

- _Glamour vita_ – susurró despacio y le curó un poco las heridas, no todas, pero si las suficientes para que sobreviviera un poco más a eso mientras deseaba que nadie notara que ella los había mantenido con vida desde que ellos llegaron al lugar.

Cuando terminó con el pelirrosa se metió a la celda de Lucy y le hizo lo mismo; luego salió de la celda cerrándola con llave, por más que quisiera sacarlos de ahí, no podía, necesitaba ayuda y un plan tan bueno como para evitar que todo se fuera al traste.

- Erza… - escuchó un tenue susurro saliendo de la celda de Natsu, eso la llenó de pavor, no quería que nadie supiera que ellos sabían, incluso pocos en el palacio lo sabían, solo el rey y André, el capitán de la guardia. Se acercó a la celda despacio y se quedó viendo entre los barrotes al hombre que yacía sobre la madera que servía de cama, tenía los ojos un poco abiertos y la estaban enfocando a ella – no dejes… que la encuentren… - y luego se volvió a sumir en el letargo de la inconsciencia.

No dijo nada, no asintió ni negó ni nada, solo tomó la antorcha y se fue de ahí dejándolos en penumbras nuevamente hasta que les volvieran a sacar de ahí para torturarlos.

**Lugar desconocido. 5 de abril – x800 / Casa de Juvia.**

El niño lo había soltado después de que Juvia terminara de contarle todo lo que había pasado, con pelos, señales y evidencia, la poca que tenía y que Lucy le había dado. Estaba en shock, era demasiado para que él lo procesara tan rápido. Miraba el piso, seguía sentado y lo único que quería era salir de ahí y gritar a todo pulmón pero no se movía.

Le pareció estar una eternidad así o quizás hayan sido unos minutos, su cerebro estaba tratando de acomodar todo, de asumir su vida y la que le habían contado pero parecía una historia demasiado loca.

La mano de Juvia le tendió un pedazo de papel doblado, fechado con el 17 de diciembre del año x801. Él levantó la mirada y ella estaba ahí, parada sin moverse mientras seguía con la mano extendida para que él tomara el pedazo de papel. Dudó un momento y su mirada se posó sobre el papel pero no hizo amago de tocarlo.

- Juvia cree que esto es lo que Gray-sama necesita para terminar de entender – le habló, su voz parecía irreal, como un eco lejano. El niño seguía sentado en el sillón y se le había unido la niña rubia, ambos estaban dormidos.

Asintió. Él quería respuestas y por todo lo sagrado ella se las estaba dando. Tomó el papel y lo desdobló, era una foto, demasiado vieja y sin embargo bien conservada.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre cada una de las personitas que estaban retratadas ahí, de izquierda a derecha estaba una Mirajane ligeramente cambiada a la de ese momento, con el cabello más corto, junto a ella estaba Laxus cargando a una niña rubia que sonreía. Después estaba Lisanna con Rouge, ella cargaba a un niño, junto a ellos Elfman tras Evergreen apoyando sus manos en el vientre abultado de ella. Luego estaba Erza y Jellal y frente a ellos un niño, después estaban Natsu y Lucy, él cargaba a una niña sobre sus hombros, entonces su mirada de posó en la niña de la foto y en la niña que dormía frente a él, eran idénticas, solo que la de la foto parecía mayor, eso lo asustó. Regresó a la foto con temor y siguió viéndola, estaban también Gajeel y Levy, con los gemelos sujetos de las manos, y después estaba él, abrazando a Juvia que cargaba a un niño pequeño.

Soltó la foto, estupefacto, que se deslizó por el viento hasta terminar en el piso mostrando el resto de personas: Sting, Yukino, la tribu del rayo, Jet y Droy, Romeo y Wendy, todos ellos frente a una mansión blanca. Él sabía dónde era eso, era la famosa mansión Heartfilia, recordaba haber visto varias fotos mientras investigaba a Lucy.

Miró a Juvia y luego al niño que dormía.

- Se llama Azur – respondió Juvia de forma queda – Cuando Juvia se fue del gremio no sabía que estaba embarazada. Una tarde apareció un muchacho cubierto con una capa y le dijo a Juvia mamá; Juvia no sabía que decir y fue que Lucy-san le dijo que era Azul Fullbuster, mi hijo con Gray-sama del futuro. Cuando se descubrió el rostro Juvia vio el parecido que compartía con Gray-sama y con ella, pero sus ojos, aunque se parecían a los míos tenían una variación de color diferente, una mezcla diferente. Abrazó a Juvia y luego le dijo que cuando él naciera en este mundo, se fusionaría con él y le daría todo el conocimiento que tenía pero que no tomaría control de su cuerpo como Lucy-san y Natsu-san lo hicieron, solo sería conocimiento que quedaría oculto en su mente hasta que fuera necesario utilizarlo, en ese momento él Azur del futuro dejaría de existir.

Su mente había dejado de funcionar cuando ella había dicho la palabra _embarazada_.

**Crocus. 5 de abril – x800 / Palacio Real.**

Entró a la habitación que compartía con Axel en el palacio del rey e inmediatamente la recibió su hijo con los brazos abiertos. Lo abrazó fuertemente mientras cerraba la puerta. Axel estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando la tarde caer.

- Necesitamos hacer algo, los van a matar a este paso – susurró de forma queda, sabía que André la estaba vigilando desde que montaron el operativo para atrapar a Natsu y a Lucy, sabía que él no era él, era su yo del futuro y no podía decir nada. Al hacerlo se condenaría como cómplice y junto a ella a Jellal y a Niko.

Ella podría soportar todas las torturas que le hicieran pero no podría soportar que torturaran a su hijo y nuevamente recordó las palabras de Natsu: _no dejes que la encuentren_.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – La volteó a ver - ¿huimos? ¿Nos volvemos a dar por muertos? Todo este plan fue maquinado por la mente de la rubia en el calabozo. ¿Qué te asegura que ella decía la verdad? Quizás mintió, quizás ellos eran los malos, quizás ellos eran…

No terminó de hablar.

- Quizás deberíamos dejar de pensar en eso – se sentó derrumbada en el piso – todo era más fácil antes, luchar por tus amigos, la ayuda que siempre llegaba, no importaba morir por salvar a los amigos pero ahora… ahora tengo miedo de morir – lo volteó a ver - mírame, yo tengo miedo, miedo de que te pase algo, miedo de que le pase algo a él – señaló a su hijo que estaba sentado en una silla del lugar en completo silencio – no soportaría verte como ellos.

- Erza… - se acercó a ella y la cubrió con sus brazos - ¿Qué hacemos? – volvió a preguntar en un tono más suave.

- No lo sé, si lo supiera ya lo habríamos hecho – lo abrazó – ni siquiera podemos salir de aquí sin levantar sospechas, él sabe que sabemos por eso no nos hace nada pero no dudará en atraparnos si así lo requiere. Nos tiene seguros aquí, somos sus prisioneros con privilegios.

- Yo puedo ir – escuchó que dijo la voz de su hijo – yo puedo salir de aquí sin ser visto e ir a donde quieran, puedo llevar el mensaje que quieran a quien quieran.

- No – respondió Jellal – ya hemos hablado de eso Nikolai, no saldrás y no te expondrás a nada.

Los ojos coloridos de su hijo lo miraron fijamente durante un segundo – existe un _glamour_ que sirve para hacer eso, yo lo sé – se tocó la cabeza con el dedo índice – aquí tengo la forma de hacerlo. También tengo la forma para matar al capitán, solo tendría que…

- No, no vuelvas a repetir eso, tú no te convertirás en un asesino – lo calló Jellal.

**Lugar desconocido. 5 de abril – x800 / Casa de Juvia.**

Juvia lo miraba fijamente, con intensidad. La tarde había caído y en esos momentos la noche hacia acto de presencia. – Gray-sama – pronunció su nombre y el gruñó por dentro pero se controló tanto como pudo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que él era mi hijo?

- ¿Gray-sama le habría creído a Juvia? – le respondió con una pregunta y él sabía que no, no le creería si le dijera que era su hijo, incluso en ese momento le costaba creerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora: <strong>

Creo que el capitulo no está tan largo como debería pero sufro bloqueo mental con la historia, perdón. Igual gracias a los que lo leen y le dan favorito o follow.

Los que comentan son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Así que comenten, es gratis y les dará felicidad :P

**¿Review?**


	17. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

_Habemus capitulus(?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>: Sorpresa, sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar desconocido. 7 de abril – x800  Casa de Juvia.**

Pensaba que Gray no iba a regresar después de que salió de su casa, – en silencio y con apariencia molesta –, el día que le contó todo pero se había equivocado. Gray estaba ahí, acostado en su cama, abrazando a su hijo mientras el sol rompía el alba.

Ambos estaban dormidos.

Muchas veces soñó con ese momento, imaginando que así debieron de ser todos los días desde que Azur nació pero esa dicha se la había quitado a ambos, tanto a Gray como a su hijo, y casi por propia mano sabía que regresar en el tiempo solo trastornaría todo de una manera terrible.

Quizás no pasaron las peores cosas, como el asesinato del Rey a manos de uno de sus amigos mientras intentaban huir por salvar sus vidas o la muerte de sus amigos mientras les encargaban a sus hijos pero habían llegado a casi el mismo desenlace solo que muchos años antes.

Sabía que a Lucy y a Natsu los estaban torturando, sabía que ellos estarían resistiendo y sabía que por más que quisiera no podía ir a rescatarlos sin poner en peligro a los niños. Tampoco eran como en ese tiempo, en ese tiempo los niños ya eran adolescentes que manejaban la magia a su antojo pero en esos momentos no eran más que niños pequeños.

Niños pequeños, frágiles; niños que necesitaban ser amados, queridos; niños que necesitaban una canción de cuna con final feliz antes de dormir y no una guerra.

Volteó a ver a Selene que dormía en la cama contigua a la de Azur; la veía tan pequeña y tan frágil, nada comparada a la mujer que había conocido cuando conoció a su hijo del futuro. Sabía que esa niña llegaría a ser esa mujer si su vida seguía su curso, que dominaría el poder de manejar el tiempo a su antojo con solo un parpadeo y que ella sería una de las magas más poderosas del reino pero también sabía que si la atrapaban en ese momento le harían cosas inimaginables con tal de extraer el poder dormido en ella solo para satisfacer la ambición de unos hombres.

El futuro de Natsu, Lucy y los niños había dejado de ser una opción para regresar y aunque lo fuera ellos no regresarían sabiendo que van a encontrar solo dolor, muerte y sufrimiento.

Nadie merece pasar por eso.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina, los niños despertarían en cualquier momento y era mejor haberles dado de comer antes de iniciar el viaje hacia el gremio al que una vez ella había pertenecido.

Gray la había convencido de eso después de que regresó a su casa. Lo había visto más calmado y supo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por entender todo lo que estaba pasando, ella sabía bien lo que costaba entender todo eso.

También notó la felicidad que lo había invadido en el momento en que cargó a Azur por primera vez en sus brazos y la sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer de su rostro mientras el niño le contaba todo lo que había sido su vida, la muy escasa vida de un niño de seis años, y el poder que él tenía.

Pero también notó la tristeza de Selene a ver la alegría de Azur. La niña extrañaba a sus padres y ninguna niña, ni ningún niño, debería de crecer lejos de ellos.

Dejó de picar la fruta para el desayuno por un momento y se dedicó a ver por la ventanilla de la cocina; no dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaría entre ella y Gray. Ella seguía enamorada de él, solo le bastó verlo una vez más para sentir todo eso que solo él provocaba fluyendo de nuevo en sus venas. Tenían un hijo pero eso no quería decir que estarían juntos como siempre debieron de estar.

Entonces sintió como unos fuertes brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella y como la oprimían hacia algo que ella conocía muy bien. No dijo nada y no hizo falta que lo dijera, solo disfrutaba del abrazo que en esos momentos era lo más cercano que quizás podrían tener.

**Lugar desconocido. 7 de abril – x800 / Casa de Juvia.**

La había escuchado salir de la habitación mientras él se hacia el dormido abrazando a su hijo y la había escuchado preparar la comida en silencio.

Y por Dios que se estaba conteniendo.

Salió de la cama de forma lenta tratando de no despertar a su hijo ni a la hija de Natsu y se dirigió en silencio, casi como si fuera un ladrón, a la cocina.

Ahí estaba ella, parada frente a una ventana y dándole la espalda junto a la fruta picada. Avanzó despacio temiendo que ella le escuchara pero mientras más cerca estaba de ella más la parecía que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Quería saber en qué estaba pensando y si esos pensamientos tenían que ver con él.

Vio su cabello, era tan azul como lo recordaba y su aroma seguía siendo el mismo que se alojaba en su mente y sin embargo se preguntaba nuevamente qué se sentiría tenerla en brazos, besarla, acariciarla y hacerle el amor.

Se acercó tanto a ella y se sorprendió de que ella no lo notara, quizás ella ya no se erizaba cada vez que estaba cerca o quizás ella ya no sintiera lo mismo que él sentía por ella y que por tantos años había mantenido alejado y oculto en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y en silencio pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella atrayéndola en un abrazo sorpresa. La sintió saltar un poco, tensarse y luego relajarse ante eso, como si no lo esperara pero a la vez fuera lo que más deseaba.

La giró despacio entre sus brazos y se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos sin decir nada, esperaba que ella entendiera todo lo que era él con esa mirada porque no sabría cómo explicarlo con palabras.

Vio los ojos de ella vacilar de un lado al otro pero sin romper el contacto visual y luego la vio sonrojarse de la misma forma que ella siempre lo hacía y que él recordaba en sus noches en vela. Le pareció escuchar un – _Gray-sama_ – pero cuando desvió sus ojos a los labios de ella los encontró inamovibles, como si no hubiesen pronunciado esa palabra.

Entonces él dedujo que el deseo de escucharle decir así había engañado sus oídos.

Quiso apartar la vista de los labios de ella y lo hizo por un instante para de nuevo volver a reparar irremediablemente en ellos; trataba de recordar a qué sabían y como se sentían pero no podía así que hizo lo que su instinto más primitivo le ordenó.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre los labios de ella y los suyos mientras la tomaba por el mentón de una forma suave y extremadamente delicada, como si temiera que eso fuera uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido durante todos esos años, hasta que el beso se hizo presente.

Los labios de Juvia eran suaves y cálidos y supo que su memoria no les rendía el suficiente tributo cada vez que le recordaba la sensación de sus besos. Por un instante pensó que ella no le respondería el beso hasta que sintió como los labios de ella se movían al compás de los suyos de forma tímida y delicada mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Juvia acariciarle el cabello y la pegó más a él consciente de que era real y de que ella estaba respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad que él le estaba dando.

La arrinconó al mesón donde ella estaba picando la fruta sosteniéndola por la cintura sin romper el beso más que lo necesario para que ellos respiraran. Ninguno de los dos decía nada por no arruinar el momento con palabras que sobraban. Escuchó algo metálico caer al piso pero no le importó, podía caerse la casa en mil pedazos y tampoco le habría importado.

- ¿Mami? – eso fue lo único que si le importaba.

La voz de Azur hizo que se separara de Juvia o quizás Juvia lo separó de ella en un acto reflejo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida ya que él no quería que su hijo los viera así.

Su hijo.

Se escuchaba tan bien y tan surreal que aún no creía que él fuera el responsable de haber ayudado a crear una vida tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

El niño entró a la cocina momentos después y luego lo vio correr hacia donde él estaba, por un momento pensó que le iba a reclamar por besar a su mamá en un arranque de celos típicos de los niños pero se había equivocado, el niño corría hacia Juvia que lo estaba esperando para darle los buenos días.

Era la rutina de todos los días.

Atrás del niño llegó la niña, la hija de Natsu, cargando algo que le pareció una sábana pequeña hasta que fijó con detenimiento su mirada, era la bufanda de Natsu.

**Magnolia. 7 de abril – x800 / Gremio Fairy Tail.**

Los mellizos estaban jugando con la hija de Mirajane en el salón principal del gremio. Habían creado un fuerte con varias mesas y sillas del lugar. No entendía como era que Laxus no les decía nada.

Los mellizos estaban escalando el fuerte improvisado, se suponía que tenían que llegar hasta donde estaba Elektra, que estaba sentada en una silla hasta la cima, pero algo parecía que les impedía llegar, como una fuerza invisible que mantenía las cosas en su lugar y evitaba que ellos pasaran de la mitad.

- Elektra, eso es trampa – escuchó que Melody se quejaba.

¿Trampa? Pero si Elektra estaba sentada en la cima con una sonrisa en su rostro infantil.

- Deja de hacerlo o lo haremos nosotros también – escuchó como la amenazaba Música.

Lo perturbante de eso era que no era la primera vez que los escuchaba quejarse de que uno de los tres hacia algo que nadie veía. A veces era Música, a veces Melody y a veces Elektra.

Una vez se lo comentó a Gajeel mientras los veía jugar y escuchaba a Elektra y a Melody quejarse de que Música hacia algo que no se veía. Él le dijo que eran niños, que solo estaban jugando con la imaginación. Ese comentario la enojó por la falta de interés que había mostrado Gajeel para con sus hijos y luego cayó en cuenta de que ese comentario había sido muy extraño para salir de un hombre poco imaginativo.

Quizás él estuviera leyendo sobre cómo cuidar a los niños como ella le había sugerido.

Volvió a fijar su vista en Elektra y la vio moviendo los labios de forma casi imperceptible; puso más atención y le pareció verla murmurar algo.

- _¿Glamour aeris?_ – se preguntó bajito después de entender la forma en cómo se movían los labios de la pequeña rubia. - _¿Qué es eso?_

Se puso a pensar en lo que podrían significar esas palabras hasta que vio a tres pequeñas luciérnagas azules pasar frente a ella y dirigirse a los niños en el fuerte. Era la primera vez que veía animalitos de ese color y a pleno día.

Por puro instinto se levantó de la mesa para seguir a los animalitos pero la fuerte mano de Gajeel la detuvo.

- Gajeel que te…

- Espera y pon atención – fue lo único que le dijo mientras señalaba discretamente a los niños en el fuerte.

Los tres niños voltearon a ver curiosos los bichitos y cada uno extendió la mano para tocar a uno; los vieron con detenimiento y luego se llevaron la mano libre a la boca, los vio susurrarle algo a su puño y luego abrirlo dejando ver una luciérnaga de un color diferente. Las de sus hijos era tan brillosas como el metal y la de Elektra era amarilla eléctrica; llamaban mucho la atención.

- Lo sabía, ¿Quién habrá venido? – escuchó hablar a Gajeel mientras el tenia puesta la mirada en las luciérnagas que volaban despacio hacia la puerta. Ahí encontró a otro niño.

Le sorprendió ver a un niño pequeño cubierto con una capucha como si se tuviera escondiendo de algo y de nuevo tuvo esa extraña sensación de que había visto esa escena antes, al igual que con las flautas de sus hijos que no sabía de donde habían sacado y que Gajeel decía que no importaba porque eran inofensivas; el niño vio las luciérnagas y las tomó con una mano libre haciendo que desaparecieran en pequeñas chispas en el aire.

Para ese momento todos en el gremio ya habían notado lo extraño del niño y los hijos de ella.

Mirajane se acercaba despacio al niño de la entrada pero los niños se le adelantaron y corrieron hacia él divertidos. Ella no entendía nada y Gajeel parecía estar riendo internamente por algún chiste que no compartía.

- ¡Niko! – dijeron los niños al saludarlo y el niño se quitó la capucha de la cabeza al saberse descubierto. Quizás esa era la idea.

Elektra lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su mamá, era notable que él fuera mayor que ella, quizás un año a lo mucho; sus hijos lo siguieron como si nada. Como si se conocieran.

- Mamá – habló la niña y empujó al niño que le hizo una mueca de molestia por tan agresivo trato – te presento a Niko.

Mirajane sonrió un poco, como siempre sonreía - ¿estás perdido? – le preguntó la albina y el niño negó. Después de eso se quitó toda la capucha quedando con una ropa peculiar y una banda que lo acreditaba como mago del palacio.

- Así que ahí estaban esos dos – escuchó a Gajeel decir y el niño lo escuchó porque lo volteó a ver y asintió hacia Gajeel que soltaba un _geejee_ mientras se metía un tornillo a la boca.

Nadie sabía que preguntar y el niño parecía no querer ser el primero en hablar.

- ¿Gajeel? – preguntó Mirajane con curiosidad esperando a que el pelinegro le diera alguna respuesta pero el aludido solo se encogió de hombros y regresó a su sitio restándole importancia. - ¿Eres amigo de Elektra? – volvió a preguntar pero ahora al niño que se sonrojó por esa pregunta pero asintió con la cabeza.

Levy pensaba que era mudo porque no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Después de un rato le dieron de comer al niño y los demás se sentaron junto a él y le empezaron a hacer preguntas, la mayoría era si había llegado solo y como había sido el viaje desde el palacio hasta el gremio.

- ¿Recuerdas la carta que te dejó Lucy? – le preguntó Gajeel haciendo que dejara de prestarle atención a los niños. Ella asintió. - ¿La leíste?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No le interesaba leer las excusas de ella pero por alguna razón no la había tirado y se encontraba en lo más profundo de una caja en el armario.

- Deberías – Eso le sorprendió. Era como si Gajeel supiera más cosas de las que ella pero lo que la sorprendió más fue que él sacara la carta de su pantalón.

La tomó desconcertada y lo reprendió por haber revisado sus cosas, algo que a él le causó mucha gracia pero solo le dijo que tenía que leerla para entender lo que iba a pasar.

El papel estaba amarillento y viejo, tenía una mancha de humedad en una esquina y olía ha guardado. Vio lo que había escrito debajo de su nombre y no le entendió.

- ¿Qué idioma es? – le preguntó a Gajeel después de desdoblar la carta y encontrar los mismos garabatos. Nunca antes había visto una forma de escritura así.

- El nuestro – le respondió con simpleza – no es un idioma nuevo, es una carta en código. Tu eres buena en esas cosas enana – le volvió a decir así después de muchos años y lo vio levantarse de su lugar – Yo sé lo que dice. Te recomiendo que te sientes y lo leas tú.

Después de eso Gajeel llegó con los niños y se llevó a sus hijos al jardín. Elektra y el niño que se presentó como Niko lo siguieron.

Hizo lo que Gajeel le dijo y se enfocó en las palabras garabateadas. No había ninguna vocal y supo que las habían suplantado por consonantes. Le tomó 27 minutos encontrar las vocales perdidas y luego transcribió la carta a una hoja de papel.

_Levy McGarden: que la música y la melodía te guíen en tu camino._

_Levy-chan, no sé cuando estés leyendo esto, tampoco sé si lo tiraste y lo quemaste, es estúpido que escriba eso. Había muchas cosas que nunca te dije y quizás hoy, después de ver el espectáculo con Lisanna te habrás dado cuenta. Yo te conocía a ti, a todos, porque yo venía del futuro, uno al cual no puedo regresar debido a la fusión de cuerpos. Escapamos de ahí porque no queríamos ver a nuestros hijos morir en la cacería de magos que hicieron solo por considerarnos una amenaza. Te vi morir a ti y a muchas personas más durante los años oscuros. _

_Recuerdo que me dijiste que cuidara a tus hijos como míos y eso hice. Varios de los niños no sobrevivieron a eso, incluso después de que Gray se sacrificara y fuera el cebo para escapar una de tantas veces, después de que Gajeel destrozara ejércitos y de que Natsu matara al rey para quedarse con el reino y así dejaran de perseguirnos. Varios murieron._

_¿Sueña horrible? Lo sé. Tú lo lees y yo lo viví. _

_El miedo, la incertidumbre y el temor de que nos atraparan en cualquier momento era todo lo que teníamos. Antes de que se volviera un delito ser mago le enseñamos a los niños un tipo de magia especial y perdida que encontramos en un libro de la biblioteca del gremio. No intentes buscarlo, lo destruí en cuanto puse un pie ahí. _

_Los niños y nosotros mismos aprendimos a usar una magia llamada Glamour, la palabra correcta después de eso desencadena la magia, es fácil de manejar, toma la forma que quieras y es poderosa, mucho. _

_Y después los niños fueron entrenados por unos seres que pasaron la barrera del espacio-tiempo, no te voy a decir sus nombres, tampoco intentes buscarlos, es demasiado para que simples personas como nosotros entendamos._

_Les dieron a los niños el poder de defenderse, cada uno bendito por uno de esos seres que eran afines a la magia en su sangre._

_Levy-chan, la magia original no es buena ni mala._

_Pero ellos, los soldados del reino, se enteraron e hicimos lo que hicimos para que ellos sobrevivieran. A los ojos de esos hombres los niños eran una máquina perfecta para ejercer control sobre todo el reino._

_Y mi hija, Selene, la forma de dominar el mundo._

_Ella puede controlar algo que sería el sueño de muchos, viajar entre el tiempo, el que ella quiera._

_Antes de que nos atraparan tomamos a los niños y la obligamos a que abriera un portal, luego los mandamos a la dimensión de esos seres._

_Los que sobrevivimos a ese último ataque fuimos torturados de tantas formas que jamás te imaginarias y luego escapamos con algo que nos dejó Selene. Venimos al pasado para evitar que todo eso pase pero alteramos todo por errores nuestros, sin embargo evitamos que todo lo malo se desencadenara._

_Ahora tendrás una vida feliz y larga Levy-chan, la que en mi tiempo no pudiste tener. Cuida de Música y Melody._

_Te quiere, Lucy Heartfilia._

_Pd. Erza y Jellal están vivos, yo les hice pasar por muertos para que ellos fueran los que se encargaran de evitar que todo se saliera de control. Fue egoísta de mi parte pero confío en que sean felices junto a Niko._

Dejó caer la carta transcrita sobre la mesa. Estaba en shock. No sabía que pensar o qué decir o cómo reaccionar por eso.

Los nombres de sus hijos estaban ahí, ella lo sabía incluso antes de que nacieran. Entonces sus ojos vagaron al final de la carta leyendo el nombre del niño que acababa de llegar.

El hijo de Erza y Jellal.

Ellos estaban vivos pero ¿Qué hacia el niño solo en el gremio? ¿Dónde estaban ellos?

- ¡Estamos en casa! – el grito de alguien a la entrada del gremio hizo que levantara la mirada. Eran Gray, Juvia y dos niños..

* * *

><p><strong>•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora: <strong>

_Aquí un capitulo muy Gruvia(? espero que les haya gustado._

_Los que comentan son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo._

_Así que comenten, es gratis y les dará felicidad :P_

**Y ahora responderé reviews atrasados**

**•Eagle gold**: aquí el Gruvia que te tenia intrigada, ya ves, la pasión no muere del todo. Y con la disolución del gremio en el futuro pasado si fue algo que me costó pero era algo que iba a pasar.

**•Myco**: ¡hola! espero que te siga gustando la historia :D

**•KorinnVeles**: Erza no murió, solo estaba de encubierta fingiendo su muerte junto con Jellal, pero si quieres saber, pues fue una misión falsa pedida por Lucy al gremio donde pedían específicamente que fueran Erza y Jellal. Ellos ya habían visto antes a Lucy y ella ya les había contado todo, por eso cuando ellos respondieron la misión fingieron su muerte en una explosión, pudieron no haber respondido y todo se hubiese ido al traste XD; luego ella les ayudó a cambiar de nombre, personalidad y etc. Así pasó.

**•Cecejiji**: aqui seguimos... disfrútalo, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

**•Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi**: muchas de tus dudas las respondí con los capítulos, así que no tengo mucho que decir por aqui así que, disfruta la historia. Y ntp con leerla varias veces por perderte, yo misma me pierdo y eso que yo la escribo XD

**¿Review?**


End file.
